Star Wars Volume 2: Loyalty
by Kaphiri-Ra
Summary: (The Old Republic Era) The Sith Empire returns from exile, throwing the galaxy into war and chaos. Darth Cereus is determined in his pursuit of a new goal, and a Jedi Knight finds his path. The follow up story to Star Wars Volume 1: Causality. [Original Characters]
1. Chapter 1

If you have not already done so, read_** Star Wars Volume 1: Causality **_to learn what has happened up until this point.

* * *

**The Old Republic Timeline**

27 – 5 Years before the Return of the Sith Empire: **Causality**

0 Years the Return of the Sith Empire (RSE): Start of the Galactic War

5 Years after RSE: **Loyalty**

22 Years after RSE: The Treaty of Coruscant

* * *

**Introduction**

Five years after Akil Ari became Darth Cereus, the Sith Empire returned from their secret exile, plunging the known galaxy into chaos and declaring war on the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order. The Sith Empire's military offensive is colossal and unrelenting, swallowing up star systems in the Outer Rim with little, to no, resistance. The Galaxy has entered into an age of fear and war with millions of refugees fleeing worlds in panic. After years of defeats and setbacks, which are re-enforced by a fearful Galactic Senate, the Republic and the Jedi are finally starting to slow the Sith Military offensive.

* * *

**5 years After the Return of the Sith Empire (RSE)**

"I am your Sun, and you are my Moon. One day soon we will be one."

These are the words that echo over and over in the mind of a young man who has just awakened from sleep. Though he is now awake, the young man continuous to lay in his bed, trying to focus his mind and recall the dream he has just experienced. With increasing frequency, he is visited in his dreams by a mysterious woman who refers to herself as the "Sun". Her physical appearance remains unknown because he cannot see her in clear detail. The woman is always engulfed in what can only be described as an aura of bright red-orange and yellow blazing fire.

_I am her Moon? A metaphor maybe, _he thinks.

Dreams remain a mysterious concept because they become harder to recall with every moment a person is awake. Holding on to a dream is similar to trying to hold water in the cup of your hands: the water, like the dream, will always slip away. All that he can recall is an aura of blazing bright fire, and the passionate words of the woman.

Realizing there is nothing more he can gain despite much effort, the young man rises from his bed and walks over to the window. The room is in almost complete darkness, so he taps the transparency display to change the windows settings from the blackout setting to allow in the outside light. The window's reflection shows the image of a young man standing at 1.8 meters in height, with a rich healthy chestnut skin tone. His face is clean shaven. His eyes are the color of chocolate, and a distinctive scar diagonally crosses from right to left above and below his right eye. The scar is the mark of a valuable lesson he learned years ago. Fortunately, this valuable lesson did not cost him his right eye. His hair is jet black in the style of dreadlocks which are let down and reach the length of his shoulders. He pulls his hair back into a loose full bun, using a brown ribbon. The young man's name is Kaphiri Ra, and he is a Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic.

Kaphiri is currently in his quarters at the Jedi Temple, also known as the Palace of the Jedi, which is located on the planet Coruscant. His room is the standard size for a Jedi Knight at about three by three meters. The room of a Jedi Knight is about double the size of a Jedi Padawan. In Kaphiri's room is a twin sized bed, a computer desk with mini workstation, and meditation area with a small round gray mediation ottoman. On the workstation lay several items including, computer spikes, a wrist communicator, a portable holocommunicator, and a lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi.

Kaphiri finds it challenging to remember a time when the Jedi only severed as peacemakers sent on missions to mediate, investigate, or establish new relations on behalf of the Republic. The Jedi way of peacemaking is now placed on permanent hold. The return of the Sith Empire, long thought extinct, plunged the galaxy into war and chaos, over five years ago. It has not helped that the Republic suffered nothing but loss after loss since the war's beginning. Although, the Sith Empire's military strength and tenacity surprised the entire galaxy, Republic politics, inefficiency, and a lack of compromise from the representatives of the Galactic Senate have been equally surprising and damaging to the Republic. These last years have resulted in a Republic Military stalled and in limbo because of Senate gridlock. Only now has the Republic finally started to fight back and slow the Sith military machine. Many planetary systems in the Republic paid dearly for democracy's lack of compromise in the early years of the war. In those five years, the Sith Empire swallowed planetary systems with little to no resistance, and now controls a substantial portion of the outer rim of the Galaxy.

Outside of the window Kaphiri watches the brilliant light from the morning's dawn rise and spread across the horizon. The sun's rising power is steadily overtaking the darkness of night. Once more night comes to an end, and another day begins again.

"_And she my Sun? I do not understand," _Kaphiri thinks.

Coruscant is a city planet, with a population well over a trillion in number, and is the economic and political center of power for the Republic. As a planet of such activity, Coruscant never truly sleeps. Speeders race through the sky which is dominated by high-rises, and skyscrapers. The skyscrapers that sprout from Coruscant serve as a testament to the development and progress of civilization. However, those who know Coruscant's history, know that those same buildings were developed at the cost and destruction of the ancient mountains and seas that once covered the planet's surface. It is in these moments that Kaphiri feels like he can momentarily forget the war and recharge, but simultaneously this view of Coruscant serves as a reminder about what the Jedi are fighting for in this war: for peace, and for the freedoms of people.

At the start of the war Kaphiri was a Jedi Padawan, but now he has ascended to the rank of Jedi Knight. With more independence and responsibility as a Jedi Knight, Kaphiri must determine what his place in the war will be. How he will choose to fight, how he plans to shape the war, while remaining true to his Jedi ideals. After all, war is the opposite of the Jedi way.

Historically, there have been Jedi that have lost their way during war by surrendering to their darker natures and falling to the dark side of the Force. One example of this is the Jedi Alek, who followed the Jedi Revan and became a Republic hero by playing an essential role in defeating the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars. However, this war had changed Alek, who shortly after the end of the Mandalorian Wars became Darth Malak, a Dark Lord of the Sith. The former hero turned his back on the Republic he defended to become a conqueror that nearly brought the Republic to its knees. Darth Malak was eventually defeated by his former teacher, Jedi Revan, who Malak had first followed. Revan too had fallen to the dark side after the Mandalorian Wars, but his story was less straightforward. The Jedi Archives contained the history of so many Jedi, and serves as a reminder to Kaphiri about the repercussions of war, and the price the Jedi Order may pay in this one.

The communicator on the workstation beeps, interrupting Kaphiri's early morning moments.

_And so, it is time, _he thinks, changing into a simple cream-colored tunic with matching pants.

He grabs the communicator, and picks up his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt.

Finally, Kaphiri exits his quarters into the corridors of the Jedi Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

A female Imperial Intelligence Officer is sitting in her office at her desk sifting through data files. She is in the process of completing a final review of two important reports.

She is dressed in a standard imperial military uniform that consists of a dark grey double-breasted dress tunic with matching trousers. On her feet are a pair of perfectly polished black leather boots. Her long silver hair is neatly pulled back and tied into a slick bun. After hours of work, an expression of satisfaction finally forms on her face, as she rises from her chair. She smooths her tunic, picks up a small mirror, and looks into it to confirm her hair remains neatly in place, and that her appearance is sharp.

Content, she clicks several buttons which activate a device within her desk.

"Computer establish a holocall to Line 783732, highest encryption," she says.

After a few moments the holocall is answered, sparking to life a blue monochrome hologram projection of a human male dressed in an elaborate hooded formal robe.

"Lord Cereus I have completed a search of all Imperial networks and databanks and found two locations that match up with the parameters you have instructed me to use. I am sending you the reports now, "she says.

"Excellent work Velia. I am eager to read your report findings. In the meantime, continue the search and expand the parameters slightly," Cereus replies.

"As you wish, My Lord," Velia responds.

Cereus can accurately sense a growing nervousness from Velia asking, "Is there something more Velia?"

After several seconds of silence, she works up some small confidence. "Well yes, My Lord. I was wondering if you will be deployed near the Vaiken Spacedock anytime soon?" she asks, slightly looking away from the hologram and gaze of Cereus.

The silence hangs in the air for several seconds as Cereus' hologram flickers and resets with clarity.

"I do not see such a reprieve in sight. We are at war."

Feeling more confident, Velia's gaze rises back to meet Cereus', and she asks, "Well then have you considered my request for-" but before finishing the question she is interrupted by Cereus.

"It is my understanding that you have just been promoted and are now a high-ranking Intelligence Officer. The Sith Empire needs you, and more importantly I need you there." Cereus continues, "I must go. Contact me when you have an update."

The holocall abruptly ends.

Velia watches the hologram of Cereus fade. She leans her body over placing both hands on the flat surface of her desk to support her weight. After so many years of trying, she still is unable to let go, and move on from Cereus. The single reason why Velia cannot move on is because she owes him everything.

Everything she has accomplished in these past years has been intricately linked to him in some shape, form, fashion or manner. Despite her betrayal of Cereus in the past, he chose not kill her, or destroy her reputation, the latter would have made her an outcast throughout the Sith Empire. In fact, Cereus had done the complete opposite. First, he saved her from the servitude she was forced into when he eliminated Darth Sikosis. Cereus than eliminated the mountain of medical debt her parents incurred due to of the expensive medical treatments for both of their rare genetic diseases. He ensured that they received the best treatment and care, and they live comfortable to this day because of this.

Velia learned that it was Cereus who opened up further opportunities in Imperial Intelligence, allowing her to quickly rise through the ranks over these past ten years. With all of the authority, and resources she now wields, she has the freedom to do almost anything or access almost anyone. But she cannot let go of him. No other man could ever stack up to him in her eyes.

She vividly remembers the days when Cereus was not his name. Back when they first met, back when she first fell in love with him, and was forced to spy on him. Back to a time before the Sith Empire returned to the galaxy and declared war on the Republic. It was a time before Cereus was anointed a Dark Lord of the Sith. Back during that time, which seems long ago, his name was Akil Ari.

_With all that you have done for me, I know my Akil is still somewhere in there. I know deep down you still-_ she thinks.

It is without question that Velia would be willing to give up everything that she has accomplished to be with Cereus. It is beyond rational that type of emotion, but beyond owing him, she has never stopped loving him. After all that has happened how could she truly move on? How could any other man every truly compare to him? He is unlike any Sith she has ever met. And now he is choosing to trust her with this important research.

All of her training, instincts, and senses tell her that Cereus does not want anyone else in the Sith Empire to know about this research. And she is happy he appears to be trusting her again. Whatever his plans are, she hopes they include her, and not just professionally.

_I will never betray you again, and more importantly I will get you back my Sith Pr- _she thinks, interrupted by a beeping noise on her desk. It is an incoming holocall.

_Back to the business of the Sith Empire, _she thinks, exhaling and sitting back down in her desk chair.

She touches the button to accept the incoming holocall.

"Report Agent?" Velia says in a commanding tone.

"I have finished compiling the intelligence report for Darth Vagus' 'Vehem Initiative'. It is ready to be sent to him immediately," the Agent replies.

"Send me the report first. I want to take one last look at it. We do not want to miss anything Agent. Failing a Dark Lord will cost you your life," Velia responds.

"I am sending the report now. Lastly, I have some information on the 'Caball Initiative.' Reports indicate that some of the information has been compromised. If this information gets into the wrong hands it will threaten the Empire's interests. Fortunately, we have a small window to rectify this, but we will have to move now to do so."

"Very well. Activate Asset A66298 if you need to. Ensure the Empire's interests remain protected Agent," Velia orders.

"As you command," The Agent replies, ending the holocall.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaphiri stares into the face of his opponent with his lightsaber activated, ready to defend himself.

The vibrant glow of the yellow blade is complimented by a low humming noise that can be heard throughout the arena. Standing across from Kaphiri, is a male opponent, equally ready to defend himself. Within the grip of his hands is the hilt of a lightsaber that has a silver blade glowing from it. Both men start to circle each other, staring intensely at one another.

Suddenly, Kaphiri's opponent breaks the intense stare and says, "Congratulations on your ascension to Jedi Knighthood Kaphiri, I very proud you."

"Thank you Master Alessio, I am happy to stand beside you now as a true Jedi brother," Kaphiri replies.

Jedi Master Alessio, is the teacher Kaphiri apprenticed to as a Jedi Padawan. Alessio is a human male standing 1.67 meters in height. He has a medium slim athletic build and has a complexion the color of porcelain. His eyes are an ice green color, and his face sports a long and somewhat rugged full curly brown beard. His hair is shorter on the sides and the back, with longer messy curly brown on the top. Like Kaphiri, he also wearing a simple tunic, which is black.

"You may no longer be my Padawan, but you still have much to learn, Kaphiri. It has been sometime since we have sparred. It is time to see how much Knight Kaphiri's skills have progressed, if at all," Alessio responds smirking.

"War only heightens skill, as you will soon see my former Master. It also is time for you to tell me how you got that silver crystal that powers your blade. You have always been so secretive about it," Kaphiri responds.

"Best me and perhaps you will find out," Alessio replies teasingly.

_Today is the day Alessio,_ Kaphiri thinks.

Alessio's smirk turns into a grin, as if he can read Kaphiri's mind thoughts. Alessio ends the conversation and charges towards Kaphiri leaping high into the air and attacking with an overhead slash.

Kaphiri's blade meets Alessio's in a high defensive block, then Kaphiri parries and slashes low. Sensing the counterattack, Alessio jumps over Kaphiri, and kicks him in the back before landing behind him. Kaphiri stumbles forward from the kick but then turns his forward momentum into a forward roll, and half turns to face Alessio in a defensive posture.

The two men charge each other slashing, thrusting, feinting, jumping, blocking, and parrying. The clashing of silver and yellow blades echoes through the arena. Alessio lands a roundhouse kick knocking the lightsaber out of Kaphiri's hand and across the floor with a clatter. Following the momentum of his kick, Alessio slashes in a high right to left diagonal cross. However, Kaphiri recovers from the loss of his weapon and slips Alessio's attack to counter with a low kick to the back of the knee, which buckles Alessio's balance. Alessio has no choice but to plant one knee to the floor to stop from falling. Kaphiri uses this moment to jump several meters away and calls his lightsaber back to his hand through the Force. Alessio recovers, turns and once again pursues the attack. The men's blades connect in a loud clash and remain locked together. Neither one of them is willing to give a millimeter ground in this saber lock.

"Still determined to be a Master of Niman. I thought you would have adopted a new combat style for this time of war," Alessio says, pressing his strength forward.

_Not very open minded for a Jedi Master, _Kaphiri thinks.

Fortunately, Kaphiri is neither surprised nor deterred by his former Master's comment. This war with the Sith Empire has resurrected lightsaber to lightsaber combat. Therefore, many Jedi have altered their saber techniques to include elements of Form II: Makashi, or changed to Makashi altogether. Makashi is the saber combat form that specializes in lightsaber to lightsaber dueling.

Unlike Makashi, Form VI Niman is the most balanced form because it draws from all of the saber forms, allowing the practitioner to create a hybrid style. As a result, many Jedi Battlemasters feel that Niman lacks intensity and is not as rigorous. Niman is generally preferred by Jedi who pursue the path of diplomacy and Force knowledge, and do not specialize in lightsaber combat. However, there have been some notable Niman Masters in the history of the Jedi. One such individual is the Dark Lord of the Sith, Exar Kun. Prior to becoming a Dark Lord, Exar was an exceptional Jedi duelist specializing in the Niman form. Another notable user of the form is Jedi Master Kao Cen Durach, a Jedi Battlemaster, who fell at the Korriban station at the start of this current Galactic War. His sacrifice allowed his Padawan Satele Shan to escape and warn the Republic of the Sith Empire's return. Kaphiri believes Niman to be the true form of the Jedi. This form allows for the blending of combat styles making the practitioner unpredictable, with multiple attack and counterattack options. Niman is the only form that blends saber strikes, with kicks and punches, and Force attacks. The practitioner's entire body is a weapon in Niman. Like Exar Kun and Kao Cen Durach, Kaphiri's goal is take this form to its highest level.

_Now Alessio try and stop this with your Form IV Ataro, _Kaphiri thinks, drawing on the Force and his strength to push Alessio's blade back.

This momentarily breaks the saber lock, and Kaphiri strikes Alessio in the gut with a side kick. Alessio staggers backwards from the strength of the kick, and before he can recover, he sees Kaphiri's yellow blade heading towards him like a directed missile. Alessio places his guard high to block the attack, but it is only a feint. Kaphiri recalls the blade and extends his right hand to Force push Alessio across the arena.

Caught off guard, Alessio sails through the air and hits the area floor hard. He quickly flips back onto his feet, but Kaphiri is already on the attack, jumping towards him with an overhand chop. Realizing the strike is too powerful to block, Alessio slips the attack, and counters with a high slash. Kaphiri's blade meets the attack and easily parries it aside, and he drops low into a leg sweep. The sweep takes out the legs from Alessio, and he falls onto his back.

"You are beaten Alessio," Kaphiri confidently says, holding his lightsaber centimeters from Alessio's neck.

"Your victory is not flawless Kaphiri," Alessio replies.

Kaphiri looks down at Alessio's lightsaber. The blade is mere centimeters from Kaphiri's left knee.

"This is not the victory I had in mind, but I still have bested you Alessio," Kaphiri says, deactivating his lightsaber and extending his hand to Alessio.

Alessio uses the hand to lift himself off the floor. They begin walking in unison towards the exit of the arena.

"What was that move?" Alessio asks.

Kaphiri smirks, "I added a retractable chain reel to the end of my lightsaber hilt. I can now incorporate attacks similar to a chain sickle weapon, or in the case with you, like the thrust of a long spear." Kaphiri adds, "I have also made some other modifications to my lightsaber."

Alessio looks at Kaphiri with an inquisitive gaze, and as if reading his mind Kaphiri says, "Proper use of the Niman form makes a Jedi unorthodox, unpredictable, and tricky."

Alessio strokes his beard and replies, "This war has really sharpened you. Unpredictable I see, perhaps I was wrong about the Niman style."

At this statement, Kaphiri places his hand on Alessio's shoulder responding, "You still have much to learn Master."

They both laugh at the exchange.

"Let's get cleaned up. The daily war briefing will be starting soon," Alessio finishes.

* * *

Around an hour later, Alessio and Kaphiri leave the Jedi Temple briefing room. The war with the Sith Empire still is not progressing as well as needed, but the Republic Senate has continued to demonstrate their support of the war by passing a new bill to double the war funding. With each day, the Republic Military continues to deploy forces to defend systems in the outer rim. In due time, the tide of the war will start to change, and so the briefing had an upbeat and energetic outlook.

"Now that you are a Knight, will you take on a Padawan? You are ready to teach, especially considering your experience in this war," Alessio asks.

"No, not at this time," Kaphiri replies. "I have asked Master Rakva to mentor me. She is revered for her knowledge of the Force, and Force techniques. I need to take my knowledge further and deepen my connection to the Force."

"Without question Master Rakva is a great Jedi Master, but Kaphiri you will never know everything," Alessio says. "In this war there is a danger of losing Masters to teach and train the Jedi Padawans. The Jedi way is to pass on the knowledge that you have learned. Please continue to keep this in mind."

"I will Master," Kaphiri replies, "but for now, it is time to finally hear the story about that silver crystal. A deal is a deal."

Alessio chuckles at the retort. "Yes, a deal is a deal. I received this silver crystal as-" Alessio is interrupted by an alert coming from Kaphiri's communicator.

Kaphiri quickly answers the call.

"Knight Kaphiri the Jedi High Council requests your presence immediately," says a female voice.

"I am on my way," Kaphiri responds.

He glances over to Alessio. "I guess that story will have to wait a little longer. May the Force be with you, Alessio."

"May the Force be with you, Kaphiri," Alessio responds, and Kaphiri turns and walks away.

* * *

Five beautiful spires sit atop the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Four of the spires have been positioned in a square like pattern which surrounds the fifth and tallest of all the spires. The tallest spire is known as the Tranquility Spire.

As its name suggests it is a sacred and peaceful place used for contemplation. Also, within the Tranquility Spire is the hall of Knighthood. This is the place where the Jedi Council holds the ritual of granting a Jedi Padawan the rank of Jedi Knight. In this sacred ceremony, which Kaphiri has gone through recently, the Jedi Grandmaster removes the Padawan's braid using a lightsaber to symbolize the end of his apprenticeship. One of Coruscant's last mountains also rises into the Tranquility spire and is contained by the rest of the Jedi Temple.

The Jedi specifically chose this location to construct the temple to contain the mountain. This decision was made because the mountain is a Force nexus, which is a place that is unusually strong in connection with the Force.

The four other spires include the Tower of First Knowledge, which is used to oversee the Jedi Archives, and the Jedi Academy, by the Council of First Knowledge. The Tower of Reconciliation is used for issues of negotiation and mediation of political factions throughout the Republic by the Council of Reconciliations. The Tower of Reassignment is used to oversee the Jedi Service Corps by the Council of Reassignment. And last, but not is least the Tower of the High Council which is used to guide the Jedi Order, and work as an advisory board to the Supreme Chancellor's Office. These days, because of the Galactic War, the High Council plays a crucial role in overseeing the war effort. With the exception of the High Council, each of the three other councils consists of five Jedi members. The Jedi High Council is made up of twelve elected wise and powerful Jedi Masters, who are led by the Grand Master of the Jedi. The Jedi High Council is currently led by Jedi Grandmaster Zym.

Kaphiri is now standing in the middle of this chamber, surrounded by the twelve Jedi Masters of the Council.

"Knight Kaphiri, a personal request has been made for you to protect and escort Princess Misae Mori back to her home planet Ayoga," Jedi Grandmaster Zym says.

"Did the Princess Misae personally make this request, or someone else from Ayoga?" Kaphiri asks.

"We have been informed that Princess Misae personally made this request to the Supreme Chancellor's office," replies Jedi Master Belth Allusis. "I can sense your concern, speak freely Kaphiri."

"My Masters, this seems a little unusual considering Ayoga's neutral position in the war. Wouldn't a military detail from Ayoga be more appropriate?" Kaphiri responds.

"As you have alluded to, the political situation on planet Ayoga is in flux. We suspect the Sith Empire infiltrators may be behind the unrest, and Ayoga's decision to remain neutral," responds Master Organ Din.

"Princess Misae does have an Ayogan Military detail, but she still requested you. We have decided to grant the Princess her request," Grandmaster Zym says.

"Knight Kaphiri, be mindful, I sense a great deal of uncertainty in this mission for you. Things may be not as them seem," Master Belth Allusis says.

"May the Force be with you." Grandmaster Zym says.

Kaphiri respectfully bows his head and leaves the chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

Several Sith Empire _Terminal class_ destroyers and _Gage class _transport ships orbit the Planet Quorn.

On the bridge of one of the Terminal Class destroyers named _Resolute_ stands a lone figure dressed in a black hooded formal robe with silver trimmings. Although the robe presents a fancy appearance it is practical and deceptive, because this robe is made entirely of a strong combat woven fabric. On the figure's hip rests an elegantly constructed single hilt lightsaber. The figure's once rich ebony complexion has paled in recent years, a sign of the tradeoff for diving, and channeling the power of the dark side of the Force. His eyes are silver with blue color coronas surrounding the irises, another sign of the individual's emergence in energies of the dark side of the Force. His name is Darth Cereus, Dark Lord of the Sith.

Cereus is now thirty-two years of age. Eleven years have passed since he destroyed his former Master Darth Sikosis and avenged the death of his father. In destroying his former master, he was granted the title and rank of Darth. Upon defeating Sikosis, Cereus immediately focused on solidifying his new powerbase, and on understanding and navigating the world of the Dark Lords.

_I sense we will be leaving this planet soon_, Cereus thinks, looking out into space. "Commodore Thecla?" he calls.

A female officer with a warm ivory complexion, piercing blue eyes, and auburn brown hair immediately walks over. She is dressed in a standard Imperial grey double-breasted military tunic with matching trousers.

"Yes, My Lord?" Thecla says, standing tall.

"I sense that our time here will be short. Put together some estimates for the contingency force that we would need to leave here to support our interests on Quorn." He says.

"Yes, My Lord you will have your estimates within the hour," she says.

A lone star ship leaving Quorn catches Cereus' eye. The starship is heading directly towards the _Resolute._

_My apprentice has successfully completely his mission. Good! _Cereus thinks, turning towards Thecla.

"My apprentice is returning soon. He may have some additional insights that will aid in your estimate," he says.

* * *

Several minutes later a medium size, muscular menacing male figure standing 1.85 meters in height enters the bridge of the _Resolute. _

His skin tone is a deep rich burgundy, the complexion owned by the Sith Pureblood species. He has brown hair in the style of a temple fade, complimented by a short brown goatee. His eyes are blazing orange yellow resembling the glow of a sun. His walk is heavy but with confidence and determination as he reaches Cereus' position, and respectfully kneels.

"My Master the mission is complete. The Quornans are now loyal to the Sith Empire," the male Sith says.

_Loyal to the Sith Empire you say, interesting, _Cereus thinks. "Rise Zaidu, and welcome back," Cereus replies.

Zaidu rises to his feet and after he does Cereus starts to sense some anxiety and anxiousness in him.

"You have completed your mission, yet I sense some anxiousness in you Zaidu. Speak your mind," Cereus commands.

"My Master, why is it that we are out here on this dismal world? Why are we not on the front lines in the heart of the war? The Republic is still vulnerable to our advances," Zaidu asks.

Cereus looks over his apprentice for a second. _That Sith Warrior blood, always looking to quench blood lust through battle, _Cereus thinks.

"Zaidu, war is long with many ebbs and flows to it. These first five years have been a total onslaught by our Empire. Our surprise attack caught the Republic off guard, and we have been able to take advantage of it. But the Republic will not be off guard forever. The more territory we gain, the more areas we have to defend. The Republic will inevitably begin to fight back and counterattack, in an attempt to slow our advance. And when they successfully do, this war will enter a new stage. Winning this war requires above all else, surviving. Patience, my apprentice. There will be plenty of missions to come for you to quench your blood lust in battle," Cereus responds.

"You don't believe this Quorn has any importance?" Cereus asks.

"They have metals, and medicines, which will aid our war machine, but overall this places rather low in value compared to other planets in the Republic," Zaidu responds.

"The planet could mean nothing or depending on how the war changes it could be of strategic importance. Tell me about the Quornan people. How do they feel about the Sith Empire?" Cereus asks.

"They fear us, and will do anything we ask, as all weaklings do when facing a strong force," Zaidu responds.

_So, you used fear as a tactic, I see, _Cereus thinks.

"Fear is a powerful weapon in the Sith arsenal, but remember it is not the only weapon the Sith has. You said earlier that the Quornan people are loyal to the Sith Empire, however fear does not create loyalty, it only creates allegiance. They will remain allied with us as long as they fear us. If the Quornans stop fearing the Sith Empire, or if they fear another entity more, their allegiance will shift. If you are to become a master the dark side and a true Sith you must learn to utilize all of the weapons of the Sith, not just fear," Cereus says.

After several moments of thinking Zaidu replies, "I understand, My Master."

_No Zaidu, this lesson escapes you at the moment. But when you do understand you will be that much closer, and more powerful,_ Cereus thinks.

"You have accomplished your mission Zaidu, just as I commanded; however, you should meditate on your actions on Quorn," Cereus says.

"I will meditate on this Master," Zaidu says.

He then leaves heading for the bridge exit.

Cereus watches his apprentice leave the bridge. _Zaidu has such power within him, but his Sith Warrior philosophy will only continue to hold him back, _Cereus thinks._ He will be of no use to me if he remains this way._

Within the Sith Empire there exists two primary classes of Force users known as the Sith Inquisitor Class, and the Sith Warrior Class. The latter class, which Zaidu belongs to, is a powerful class. Their strength in the Force is only held back by the limits of their rage which they channel to be a dark side weapon of destruction. Far too often it seems that the Sith Warrior mentality comes at the expense of mindset and strategy. They always want to handle situations using a direct approach which completely ignores the beauty of subtly, and misdirection.

The Sith Inquisitors, which is the class Cereus was trained from, are the strategists. Along with the Force, they are taught to use manipulation, deception, and strategy to achieve their goals. Navigating Sith politics requires the intellect and prowess Inquisitors are trained to possess. However, there are times when the direct approach is required.

If you were to compare the Force user classes then a Sith Warrior is similar to a hammer, while the Sith Inquisitors are similar to a syringe. The major flaw in the Sith Warrior mindset occurs when they run into an opponent stronger than them. Strength is everything until you face an opponent that is stronger than you. Then what do you do? How do you adapt? The Sith Inquisitor mentality also possesses some flaws. Sometimes simplicity, and the direct approach is the best approach, instead of using misdirection, and deception, particularly if the individual seeks to inspire others. Cereus began to appreciate the genius behind the Emperor's design of these two Force user classes. Two different philosophies of the dark side that are in many ways opposing trains of thought.

_No one could ever challenge you as long as their mind is restricted to one of these two philosophies. The two classes would always fight among themselves, settling for your scraps while you remain at the top ruling it all. This is probably the reason no one has been able to rise to challenge you for the throne yet Emperor. But change always comes in times of war, _Cereus thinks.

"Commodore Thecla, you do exceptional work around here. Whatever you think is the correct contingency force size, we will be implementing," he says.

Commodore Thecla stands a little taller, and salutes with pride. "I will have this for you immediately My Lord!" she exclaims, and proceeds to walk away.

As Cereus watches her leave with such renewed vigor, he thinks to himself, _Loyalty. It is not the hardest thing to create, all it requires is a little respect and empowerment._


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the Jedi Council Chamber, Kaphiri immediately returns to his personal quarters. He makes a holocall using the small portable holocommunicator sitting on his workstation. After several moments of ringing the hologram of a tall male winged humanoid springs to life.

"Ahh, Jedi Kaphiri. I had this feeling that I would be hearing from you today. What can I do for you?"

"Good day to you S'cie, perhaps you have some latent sensitivity to the Force to predict such things," Kaphiri replies. "I am in need of equipment for an upcoming mission."

S'cie is of the S'kytri species, which are a humanoid species with long flesh wings sprouting from their backs. Males usually have blueish skin tones varying in shades, and the females have greenish skin tones. The S'kytri are tall, slim, muscular, and it is through these attributes that they are able to fly with their wings. Overall, the S'kytri look very similar to human beings with the exception of the large wings, and the color of their skin. S'cie is an officer in the Republic's Military Research and Development Division, who specializes in the armor tech, equipment, and gadgets.

"With all the resources the Jedi Temple has, I do not understand why you do not utilize them," S'cie says chuckling. "You are probably the only Jedi I know that prefers military resources."

"Well, I like to utilize all of the Republic's resources, and why shouldn't I? After all, we both work for the same Republic team S'cie," Kaphiri replies as a smirk starts to form on his face. "I like your tech, it is very resourceful, cutting edge and practical. More than that I enjoy our conversations S'cie, there is no one I know more passionate about technology."

S'cie places his hand over his face, shaking his head at Kaphiri's response.

"You are not as charming as you think Kaphiri, however, you have always possessed impeccable timing. I think a couple of these items can aid you in your mission."

The hologram of S'cie is replaced by a rotating image of a combat suit.

S'cie begins, "This is the latest upgrade to the Republic's Strategic Information Services' combat suit. It is form fitting, lightweight and agile, and will be issued to only some of our top Republic infiltrators, and special operations units for stealth missions. The combat weave is tear resistant and can stop some knives. Additionally, it will greatly reduce the impact and destruction of most blaster shots with the exception of straight shots. And since you Jedi love your cloaks, I am sure I can manufacture a cloak to compliment the combat suit. Though you will hardly look like a Jedi."

"You should already know that it is the Force that makes a Jedi, not the attire S'cie. Regardless of what I am wearing my lightsaber announces I am a Jedi," Kaphiri responds. "What colors does the combat suit come in?"

"The suit can be created in a single or multiple color scheme of any colors you wish," S'cie responds. "Should I create one for you in the Jedi brown?" S'cie asks.

"Yes, the Jedi do enjoy natural tones, but no, not this time. Make the suit a burgundy reddish color, and the cloak a cream color. Use the Ayogan flag as a guide. I am on my way to pick it up now," Kaphiri says.

"Now!?" S'cie says, shaking his head again. "You Jedi think the world revolves around you."

"Not all Jedi, just me at times," Kaphiri replies, "I know you can make it work. Your skills are the best in the galaxy, S'cie. I'll see you in an hour."

"As I said, you are not as charming as you think, Kaphiri, but you are right I can make it work. See you in an hour," S'cie replies and the holocall ends.


	6. Chapter 6

Zaidu lets his internal rage erupt unchecked as he moves throughout the training room swing his scarlet red lightsaber blade. The Force blazes inside of him with the fury of a fire, which is fueled by his frustration at his current assignment on Quorn.

_I don't understand why we are assigned to this backwater planet. My Master's strength is considerable, why are we still here? _he thinks.

He progresses through his lightsaber sequences, and perspiration starts to form on his shirtless body. As he moves, he recites the Sith Code to himself internally, _Peace is a lie, through Passion I gain strength, through strength I gain Power, through Power I gain Victory, through Victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. _

Reciting the code changes his state of mind by transforming the unchecked rage into focused rage.

_My Master told me to think about what actions I could have done differently on Quorn. They are a primitive but proud people. Fear was the only way to break them. If there was another way, I don't see it, _Zaidu thinks, leaping high into the air and slashing several times.

_Whatever this lesson is supposed to teach me, it escapes me at the moment. Perhaps I should just ask Master. But no, I cannot. A truth Sith Warrior stands on his own. I will figure this out, _he thinks, continuing his sequences in the training room of the _Resolute_.

* * *

After leaving S'cie's workshop, Kaphiri heads by speeder to the Senate district part of Coruscant. This area is where the wealthy and powerful reside including members of the Republic Senate, and diplomats representing planets throughout the Republic. Specifically, Kaphiri is heading to Coruscant's 500 Republic building. This is the location where Princess Misae is staying while here on Coruscant. It is the early afternoon, and as a result Coruscant's traffic is triple the amount Kaphiri observed in the morning.

After about a fifteen-minute drive, Kaphiri parks his speeder in the docking station of a massive high-rise tower. The building's modern upscale design is a stark contrast to the buildings in the lower levels of Coruscant, and the struggles and suffering that also live on lower levels of the same planet.

He walks over to the turbo lift, pushing the up button. After several seconds of waiting the lift arrives, with an opening of two translucent doors. He enters the lift and taps the floor numbered 889 of the building. The turbo lift doors close, and the lift rises at a high speed for the upper levels of the building. Although the ride to the top takes only a matter of seconds, the view of the city from the turbo lifts is breathtaking, and one of kind.

Kaphiri exits the turbo lift to discover a large male human waiting for him.

"And you are?" says the male, examining Kaphiri up and down.

"I am here at Princess Misae request," Kaphiri responds. "And you are?"

"I am Daiki, the head of Princess Misae's personal security. Just so we are clear, Ayoga does not need the help of a Jedi to protect the princess. It is the duty of an Ayogan to protect the royal family, not an outsider," replies Daiki in a calm voice.

"I do not doubt the abilities of the Ayogan, but as I previously stated I am here by request," Kaphiri responds.

Although Daiki speaks calmly, Kaphiri can feel the disgust and anger rolling off Daiki in the Force. The strength of Daiki's emotions are in stark contrast to his calm outside demeanor.

Daiki towers over most people at a height of 1.9 meters, with a heavy build body type. He has a butterscotch skin tone, with a hardened face that marks the life a person who has seen combat his entire life. His face is clean cut with not a single facial hair visible save his dark black eyebrows. He is wearing a crisp clean-cut military uniform, with a burgundy red and cream insignia, which is the symbol of the Ayogan culture. Daiki is quite the intimidating sight, and Kaphiri cannot help but wonder where all the anger is coming from.

_Was he unaware of the Princess' request or is this something else entirely? _Kaphiri thinks.

"If we are done here, please take me to the Princess." Kaphiri states.

"Of course, this way Jedi Kaphiri," Daiki responds, leading Kaphiri into the living area of the large apartment.

The living area is of modern design and décor and is dominated by shades of purple will golden accents. Large windows flank both walls allowing maximum light into the space. To the visible eye the apartment has a golden purple glow, in conjunction with the sunlight from the afternoon. In the center of the living room area sit two cream colored sofas facing each other. On the left sofa sits an alluring young woman who appears to be in serious thought. She turns to see her head of security Daiki escorting Kaphiri into the apartment, and at this sight her face changes from serious to bright. She quickly rises from the couch and walks over to meet them.

Kaphiri bows his head in a respectful gesture as the enticing woman approaches, and says, "Princess Misae it is nice to see you again. It certainly has been a long time."

"Far too long indeed Kaph..., I mean Jedi Knight Kaphiri. It has been thirteen years since I last saw you. And I want to say congratulations on your appointment to Knighthood," Misae responds smiling.

Kaphiri met Princess Misae some thirteen years ago, when he was deployed as a Jedi Padawan with Master Alessio on a diplomatic mission to mediate the conflict between the Ayogan people, and Koloan people at the request of Princess Misae's father, King Jiro Mori. Princess Misae is fourth in line for the throne of Ayoga. She is the youngest sibling with three older brothers. The eldest of her siblings and first in line as heir to the Ayogan throne is Prince Takuma followed by Prince Shin, and Prince Kaede.

Kaphiri was twelve years old at the time, with Misae being one year younger at eleven. A mission of mediation is not the easier place for a young Jedi Padawan. Diplomatic missions of mediation require a great deal of patience and are often long, detailed, and point specific. Such a mission is very challenging for him as a young Jedi Padawan bursting with energy. Misae gravitated towards him during that time, and he appreciated talking to someone approximately his age. It was a nice break from the seriousness of the talks which often dived deeply into complex multilayered issues that he did not have the experience to fully understand at the time.

After several weeks of discussions and negotiations, the mission ended with both sides compromising and signing a treaty. Kaphiri vividly remembers Misae's disappointment at his departure at the end of the conference. And he wondered at the time about how much freedom and interaction with people her own age she was allowed to have as a member of the Ayogan royal family, most likely not very much. During the weeks of negotiations, she started to call him, "Kaph" as a nickname, and it is clear she still remembered that nickname. Time like many things in the world does not remain still. Misae is no longer the little girl at those negotiations; she is a woman now, and a beautiful one at that.

Misae is now twenty-four years of age standing at 1.64 meters in height. She has a slim athletic build with a warm beige skin tone, and ruby red colored eyes. Her hair is jet black, falling just below the chin in length in a neat, stylish, blunt-end bob. She is wearing a kimono style dress with a flower garden design that transitions from a black color on top to a pink colored bottom.

_Indeed, we both are not kids anymore, _Kaphiri thinks, returning a smile to Misae. "Thank you, Princess."

"So formal Kaphiri, please call me Misae after all we are friends, no!?" Misae says, examining Kaphiri's outfit. "You honor me and my family by wearing an outfit in the colors of the Ayogan people."

"It seemed like the appropriate thing to do Princ…, um Misae," Kaphiri replies.

Apparently not content with the light atmosphere, Daiki interrupts, "As I was telling the Jedi in the hall Princess Misae, we have no need for his assistance now. He can meet us at the ship prior to departure."

_Yes, you do keep making that clear Daiki_, Kaphiri thinks.

"Well if I am to be part of the escort detail, I should be around you at all times Misae," Kaphiri says.

"Daiki, you know I personally requested for Kaphiri to be here. Do not take your unhappiness with the situation on out him," Misae says. "However, I do agree with Daiki's assessment, you can meet us on the ship Kaphiri. We will be departing in approximately two hours, and I have informed the crew that you will be joining us."

"Misae, I should be with you. It is what you requested," Kaphiri replies.

"Kaph, it will be fine. Please meet us on the ship before departure. In fact, I would like you to join me for dinner at 1800 hours. That way we can properly catch up," Misae says.

"Misae, I don't think you are taking this-" Kaphiri says, abruptly stopping and staring at the charm dangling from a necklace around Misae's neck.

The charm is the symbol of a sun.

Misae notices Kaphiri's stare and grabs hold of the charm in a gesture showing how important it is to her.

"This charm is the symbol for my name which means white sun. You seem to like it," she asks.

_The sun. Interesting. Could she be the woman in my dreams?_ Kaphiri thinks.

"Yes, it is beautiful. I suppose I can join you for dinner later. It would be nice to catch up," he replies.

Misae smiles replying, "I will see you on the ship. Daiki will provide you with all of the details. I have some matters to attend to prior to leaving, please excuse me Kaph."

She turns and walks towards a room at the back of the apartment. But before reaching the room she turns around to look at Kaphiri one last time, smiles then disappears into the room.

_This is shaping up to be an interesting trip, _Kaphiri thinks, turning to leave the apartment.

Right before touching the button to call the turbo lift, Kaphiri makes a call on his commlink.

"S'cie, I need another combat suit. Send it to this location with these specifications," he says.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later Kaphiri arrives by way of speeder to docking port 100 of Coruscant's upper level. Before him rests a ship that rivals the design and size of some Mon Calamari small cruisers.

The Ayogans were known for manufacturing starships, although they only produced them for their personal defense, and not for commercial galactic sale like the Mon Calamari.

As Kaphiri walks towards the ship, he begins to wonder why he has been requested by Princess Misae for this assignment. He examined the information Daiki provided, and determined that Misae's protection detail seemed more than adequate.

_Misae and I are definitely going to have to talk. I need to know what is really going on, _he thinks, entering the ship.

After several minutes of walking the halls of the ship, he makes his way to the bridge to see the crew.

"Captain Nobu I presume. I am Jedi Knight Kaphiri Ra, and I will be joining you on this voyage back to Ayoga. I wanted to come and introduce myself," Kaphiri says.

Captain Nobu is a male dressed in a formal Ayogan military outfit. He is slim, and clean cut.

"Glad to have you aboard Jedi Kaphiri, feel free to walk around and get familiar with the ship."

_His kind words disguise his disdain too. His emotions are even stronger that Daiki's. All of the Ayogan people cannot be like this. What is it that I am missing? _Kaphiri thinks.

"Well I know you have preparations to make, so I'll get out of your way and walk around a bit," he says, leaving the Captain behind.

"Let me know if you need anything Jedi Kaphiri," Captain Nobu finishes.

Kaphiri leaves the bridge and walks around the ship a bit in order to get familiar with it. Satisfied with his familiarity of the layout, he goes to his assigned quarters to get settled.

* * *

At 1800 hours Kaphiri heads towards Misae's quarters for their scheduled dinner. Right before reaching her door, it opens with a serious looking Daiki exiting. As they pass each other in the hallway of the ship, Daiki glares at Kaphiri, as if to say, _do not trying anything with our Princess. _

And while Kaphiri can understand Daiki's overprotective ways towards Misae, He still feels like there is something off about the depth of disdain Daiki has been displaying. He reaches out with the Force to probe further, while turning around to watch Daiki continue down the hall. Strong emotions continue to roll off of Daiki in the Force, but Kaphiri is unable to ascertain the meaning behind the emotions he senses. In general, strong emotions serve as an effective barrier against mind reading.

_Perhaps that is the reason. Using his resentment to mask something else_, he wonders to himself.

"Kaph? You know it is not polite to keep a Princess waiting," Misae says, interrupting Kaphiri's thoughts.

Kaphiri turns towards Misae, who is standing in the ship hallway right outside of her quarters. One of her boots quietly taps the floor like a person who has run out of patience after waiting for hours. He quickly looks at his chrono to check the time, which reads exactly 1800. Shaking his head, he says, "I am on time Misae, it is exactly 1800 hours. Don't tell me you forgot what time you invited me."

"Being on time means you are late to a Princess, Kaph," she replies seriously but then starts smirking.

"Right," he sarcastically replies walking past her and into her quarters.

* * *

Befitting one of royal blood, Misae has the largest quarters on the ship, which has two rooms. The doorway led into the living quarters, which contains a sofa and a chair for relaxing. Within the living room to the right of the sofa is a table and chairs for dining. The dining area has a large translucent window which shows the blueish glow of space that is visible while traveling at lightspeed. Connected by a small hall to the living room is the connected sleeping quarters, and a refresher for showering and cleaning up.

The overall lighting in the room was neither bright nor dark, but a subtle balance between the two. The sweet and lovely aroma of flowers emanates from several candles, and Ayogan jazz is being played at a volume high enough to enjoy but low enough not to overpower conversation. The whole vibe of the room makes Kaphiri feel like he is on a date. He begins to wonder if it was a mistake to say yes to this dinner.

"Are you hungry? Let's eat Kaph, we have much to catch up on," Misae says, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the dining area.

Three covered dishes await them on the table.

They both sit down in their respective chairs. Misae uncovers the largest dish and it reveals six large lobster tails garnished with chopped potatoes, peppers, onions, and tomatoes. The delicious smell of the lobster tails quickly fills Kaphiri's nostrils along with the entire room.

"These are ice lobster tails from the planet Dac," Misae says, moving to the next dish uncovering it. "We have tomato pasta in this second dish, and salad in this third dish," she looks at Kaphiri smiling, "I hope brought your appetite."

As Kaphiri surveys the dishes, the smells emanating from the prepared dishes start to activate his appetite. While, it is easy for a Jedi to go without food, it is not something they have to do as part of the Jedi Code, it is more a matter of circumstance.

They begin to eat, and the meal does indeed taste as good as it smells and looks. Although Misae appears to look at ease, he can sense the subtle concern in her emotions during the meal. It is faint like the ripples created by a pebble being dropped in a large pool of water. Faint but present, and he decides to address it, along with some other things.

"Why am I here Misae?" Kaphiri asks.

"To eat, of course, Kaph," Misae quickly replies.

Instead of responding, Kaphiri remains silent and slightly tilts his head staring blankly at Misae. His semi serious demeanor does not go unnoticed by Misae, and she finally breaks the silence speaking softly and somberly.

"I know we have not seen each other since we were children, but I trust you Kaph, I always have, that is why you are here. I need your help to protect Ayoga."

He thinks about her words a couple of moments before replying, "You still have not told me anything Misae."

"I know I have not Kaph. But I need you to be okay with being in the dark for now," she replies in an almost pleading tone. "Can you handle that?"

Kaphiri thinks for several moments, before replying, "I don't know how I can protect you or help Ayoga when you are keeping me in the dark. But alright Misae, I will play it your way for now. But I do not like this."

"How long have you known Daiki? he asks.

Misae takes a moment to think, replying, "Daiki's family has served as the protectors of the Mori royal family for several generations. I have known Daiki my whole life. He was first assigned to protect me when I was an infant."

"I see, and what about Captain Nobu, how well do you know him?" he asks.

"I do not know Captain Nobu well, however, he has been an exemplary pilot in the Ayogan Military," she says. "Why are you asking me about them Kaph?"

"I ask because of the emotions I sense from him and from others on the ship. I feel an anger and resentment towards me being here, but these emotions feel fraudulent. The Jedi have pretty good relations with the Ayogan people. In fact, several members of the Jedi Order are from Ayoga. I have had no known encounters with Daiki or Nobu in the past, so why all of the resentment? Of course, me being here could definitely be an insult to their pride as your protectors, but still this level of resentment feels like a facade," he says.

"So, you are unable to read their minds?" she asks.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. If I forced my way into their minds I would know what they are thinking with certainty. However, that type of forceful intrusion is not how a Jedi acts, especially since I have no real provocation to do so. But using strong emotions in the way that they are will prevent any Jedi from being able to read the individual's thoughts," he responds.

"I was unaware of such Jedi limitations. Most people think the Jedi are invincible," she says, looking at him curiously. "Kaph did you read my mind earlier?"

Kaphiri chuckles. "No, I did not read your mind, but I could feel unease in your emotions. Something was clearly bothering you. It was faint, but there," he says. "I know Ayoga has been going through some political unrest lately. Ayoga's decision to stay neutral in this war has confused many in the Republic. Is this why I am here?"

Misae smiles and slightly nods her head yes, but responds softly, "Kaph, please for now."

_Misae you have gotten yourself into something deep, but I don't understand your play right now. If you trust me, why don't you just tell me? _Kaphiri thinks.

"By the way I received the combat suit you had delivered to me. I am wearing it under my dress. It is an impressive design. I'll have to share this with the science division on Ayoga to see if they can replicate something similar for our military," Misae responds.

"I am here to protect you, though you are not making it easy. So, I do what I can," he replies.

Misae doesn't respond and returns to eating the pasta on her plate.

They finish the lobster tails, pasta, and salad, and follow up the meal with Jogan Cake for dessert. Misae decides to have a glass of wine with the dessert. Kaphiri declines the wine and all intoxicating beverages. Instead he chooses to have a glass of blue milk with the Jogan Cake. He knows he needs to keep his mind clear. After dessert the two of them walk over to the large windows and stare out into the beautiful glowing blue hue of hyperspace.

"I am glad you are here Kaph. I always wanted to show you my home world Ayoga, and now I will be able to do so. You were the first Jedi I had ever met. I thought you were so strong, and kind. You inspired me to do more with my life. I focused on diplomacy and took a proactive role in intergalactic affairs on behalf of Ayoga. I am fortunate to have traveled all over this galaxy," she says, looking out the window.

"Yes, the galaxy is a beautiful place. Traveling is one of the benefits of being a Jedi, though we do end up in the galaxy's troublesome parts a lot of the time," he replies.

"I have never stopped thinking about you Kaph, even after all those years ago. There is so much pressure that comes with growing up in a royal family. Your whole life is already structured and spoken for. But during those diplomatic negotiations, I felt like I was a normal kid when I was with you. Most children from the other negotiation party kept me at a distance. I am not sure if they were intimidated or envious of me, or both. But you saw me, not as a member of royalty but as a normal child. I wanted those negotiations to last forever," she says.

"As a young Jedi Padawan, that mission was hard for me too. Adults are so serious. I looked forward to the breaks in the negotiations. I remember how full of life you were, and I see you are still that way," he says. "Thank you for dinner Misae, it was really nice. I should go now; I need to make a couple of rounds on the ship."

"Kaph," she says, turning to face him. "After your rounds, you don't have to return to your quarters. You can return here and stay here with me."

Kaphiri meets Misae's gaze and feels a different type of emotion emanating from her. She has opened herself up to him, and he can see the feelings she has for him pouring from the gaze of her ruby red eyes. In the Force, he can feel it too, attraction, a deep affection, and even love.

The Jedi Code does not specifically restrict romantic involvements, as some Jedi do marry while remaining in the order, but such choices are definitely not endorsed. At best, the Jedi Order reminds its members to be extremely cautious with relationships, as they can be a first step to the dark side if the person does not strive to remain balanced.

_We definitely are not children anymore, _Kaphiri thinks.

Misae has become a beautiful woman, and due to their shared past, he is attracted to her. They have a certain connection. However, he knows he cannot stay here even though it seems practical to do so.

_I would be able to protect her being this close, but I will be even more distracted. No, I cannot, my mission is clear, and Master Belth Allusis told me to be mindful on this mission, _he thinks.

But it is more than just those reasons for Kaphiri. Something deep inside of him tells him not to do this, not to stay with Misae. There is a force inside of him commanding him to go.

_It is as if my soul is desperately telling me not to do this. But why? I don't understand the cause or nature of this reaction. This does not feel like a danger sense but something else, something that eludes me, _he thinks.

"I can't Misae,"

"Sleep well princess, I'll see you tomorrow," he says, turning and walking towards the door.

Misae wants to stop him but she restrains herself from doing so.

"Goodnight Kaph, sweet dreams," she replies.


	8. Chapter 8

Aboard the _Resolute_, Darth Cereus is sitting at his desk in his personal quarters intensely reading the reports that Velia has provided him.

_Is what I am searching for possibly be on Planet Opul? _Cereus thinks.

He is very satisfied with the information Velia has provided him and hopes it will bring him closer to his goal.

Growing up in the world of the Sith, Cereus, along with all of the Sith had certain teachings drilled into their minds as they progressed through their studies of the Force at the Sith Academy. Some of the main teachings about Sith history is that the Jedi will always be the eternal enemies of the Sith. That it was the Jedi and the Republic who nearly wiped out the Sith, and forced many of them secretly to flee their home planet of Korriban into exile. That with time, patience, and planning the Sith would return to the galaxy and exact revenge upon the Jedi, and Republic, to become rulers once more.

Specifically, all Sith students were taught how weak the Jedi are. That the Jedi philosophy of only using the power of the light side of the Force, using that power in the service of others, and placing limits on the aspects of the Force that the Jedi study and utilize are the reasons they will always remain weaker and inferior to the Sith. Because the Jedi philosophy is to check and deny their emotions, and because the Sith alternatively embrace the power of their emotions, the Jedi could never be as strong as the Sith. It was these teachings and more that every Sith learned while attending the Sith Academy.

However, in the five years since the Sith Empire returned and raged war on the galaxy, Cereus has had the opportunity to observe and study the Jedi. One thing became clear to him about the Jedi, the Jedi were far from weak. Despite all the Sith teachings to the contrary, despite the Jedi devotion to the light side of the Force, their devotion to serving and protecting others over self, and their unwillingness to explore the darker and unnatural aspects of the Force, the Jedi were definitely strong and powerful. Without a doubt there are Jedi with Mastery in the Force equal to the Mastery that he possesses. Moreover, some of the members of the Jedi Council are not only more powerful than he currently is but possess power that would rival any Sith in the entire Empire, including the Emperor. From Cereus' perspective it is true that the Jedi had limitations which they self-enforced. But in adhering and devoting themselves to those same self-imposed limitations, they achieved a certain power, and certain purpose, and sense of self. Based on this realization about the Jedi a thought started to form in his mind.

At first this thought was as small and quiet like a whisper, but as time kept passing and Cereus learned more about the Jedi, this whisper of a thought became questions he needed to answer. The questions he began to ask himself are,

_Are the Jedi and Sith philosophies incomplete? _

_Are they just extreme abstractions of some greater, something more? _

_Is there a philosophy of the Force that once existed that transcends the Jedi and Sith? _

These are the questions that dominated his mind.

And so, Cereus first began a deeper study of the differences between the Jedi and Sith codes. They read together as follows:

**Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. **

_There is no emotion there is peace._

**Through strength I gain power.**

_There is no ignorance there is knowledge._

**Through power I gain victory.**

_There is no passion there is serenity._

**Through victory, my chains are broken.**

_There is no chaos there is harmony._

**The Force Shall Free ME!**

_There is no death there is the Force._

When analyzing both codes they essentially contradict the other's philosophy and position. The strength and power of the Sith code is the weaknesses or violation of the Jedi code, and vice versa. If an individual attempted to walk the Jedi and Sith paths simultaneously, their spirit would likely split into two from the conflict. It was impossible for the two philosophies to exist in the same space of a single individual.

Due to this, Cereus pondered the possibility that the Jedi and Sith philosophies were both extremes of something else. He wondered if the philosophies were extractions of some overall unifying and transcending philosophy about the Force. And when he finally stopped pondering, he tried to discover if this transcending philosophy existed and was worth researching, and worth the effort. But like all great ideas the theory is easy, but the execution is where the difficulty lies, where the genius blossoms. He now has the difficult task of determining how to begin.

The Jedi Archives, which are located in their Temple on the Planet Coruscant, has the largest collection of knowledge and information in the known galaxy. It is the ideal place for Cereus to begin his research, but it also a place that is not accessible to him. After all he is a Sith. Even if Jedi preach nonviolence, he could not just walk up to the temple and ask the Jedi to use the library. They are at war after all, and he would be instantly captured, and imprisoned.

Successfully infiltrating the Jedi Temple is also something he considered. Stealth and infiltration are top tier skills that Cereus, while he knows he could do it, are also no longer an option for him. It is too great a risk now that he is a Master. These types of assignments are what minions and apprentices are for. Putting the proper team together to break in is definitely an option, but he does not have all the right professionals yet.

Therefore, Cereus had to be content with starting his search in Sith Archives, and Sith Empire databases. One last thing dawned on him. Although this research would be done in secret for his own benefit, he also realized it had to be secret. If he is correct about this transcendent philosophy, then this knowledge would be a threat to the existence of both the Sith and Jedi Orders. Both Orders would see an end to their power, and way of life, which means he is playing a dangerous game.

Throughout galactic history, there existed individuals that have left the Jedi Order to become Sith, but only one individual has truly walked both the light and the dark path, the one known as Revan. Revan was an intelligent and powerful Jedi Knight who became the hero of the Republic when he organized and led the Republic effort to defeat the Mandalorians in the Mandalorian Wars.

Shortly after defeating the Mandalorians he became the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, and embraced the dark side of the Force. He then transitioned from the hero that saved the Republic to leading a substantial force with a goal of conquering the same Republic. During this time, which is known as the Jedi Civil War, Revan was betrayed by his apprentice Darth Malak, who attacked Revan's ship when a Jedi strike force boarded it. Malak thought Revan died in the attack, however, the Jedi Bastilla Shan, a member of the strike force, used the Force to prevent Revan from dying, and returned him to the Jedi Order.

Knowing how valuable Revan could be to the Jedi in their efforts against the new Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Malak, the Jedi wiped Revan's mind and reprogrammed him. Despite the reprogramming, Revan's memories eventually fully returned, and he remained a Jedi. Revan once again became the hero of the Republic by defeating his former apprentice Darth Malak, and bringing an end to the Jedi Civil War.

Some years later Revan disappeared from the Republic on some unknown quest. He remains one of the most complex, revered, and respected individuals in history, and his honored by both the Republic, and the Sith Empire. Although, the events took place some three hundred years ago, there are quiet rumors that Revan is a prisoner of the Sith Emperor. If true, Revan would be over three hundred years of age.

Cereus does not know if these rumors are true, but many things are possible with the power of the Force. He wishes he could speak with Revan and discuss these theories of an expanded philosophy of the Force, but that is not to be. For help with this research, he has called on Velia. He has ordered her to search all Sith databases for tales and stories of individual with mystical powers on undiscovered planets. She has successfully provided him a lead on the planet Opul.

_I am not waiting any longer, I am heading to Opul now. Commodore Thecla is more than capable of leading the forces in my absence. As for Zaidu, he will just have to be patient while I am gone. Becoming more patient will help with his overall training, _he thinks, touching the communicator.

"Commodore Thecla inform the hanger to …" he begins but is interrupted.

"Forgive the interruption My Lord, I have a holocall from Darth Vagus waiting for you," Commodore Thecla says.

"Put it through Commodore," Cereus responds.

Moments later the hologram of a tall medium built male Sith blossoms to life.

"Greetings Lord Cereus. I am organizing a meeting for tomorrow to discuss a new initiative in this war. I respectfully request your presence at this meeting," Darth Vagus says.

"Sounds intriguing Lord Vagus. I accept your invitation, and will be in attendance. Will you be providing the details now, or do we have to wait until the meeting?" Cereus asks.

"I am sending you some limited details now. The Sith Empire is beginning to lose momentum in the war as the Republic continues to recover and is now beginning to push back. We will discuss this more at the meeting tomorrow Lord Cereus," Vagus responds.

"Very well," Cereus replies.

Vagus respectfully nods his head and ends to the holocall.

Cereus remains at his desk deep in thought.

_Just as I was ready to leave, it is almost uncanny. If there are indeed no such things as coincidences, what is the Force trying to tell me? Or is it trying to prevent me? I could still head to Opul, and take the meeting on my personal starship, but it would be unwise to not be with my fleet. Unfortunately, my Sith duties will have to come first. Opul will have to wait for now., but something is telling me that I cannot afford to wait much longer,_ Cereus thinks, tapping a few keys on his computer terminal.

He locates the information package Darth Vagus has sent to him and opens the files. The cover page of the file reads "Operation Vehem".


	9. Chapter 9

After making some brief rounds through the ship Kaphiri returns to his quarters, which are located one floor below and directly under Misae's quarters. He quickly lies down in the bed and is prepared to surrender himself to sleep. However, he stops himself because a nagging feeling continues to press against his Jedi instincts. There is now a somewhat sinister air moving through the ship, like the calm before storm.

_It will be challenging, but now it makes too much sense for me to stay in her quarters. Something is coming and this is the only way I can keep her safe from whatever it is, he_ thinks.

Confident in his revised decision to stay with Misae, Kaphiri rises from his bed.

Before he can place both feet flat on the floor, his body is thrown back into the bed, as the entire ship suddenly rocks from an impact. A muffled sound echoes through the ship, a clear sign that some type of explosion has gone off. He turns to look out the window and notices that the blue glowing hue of hyperspace has been replaced by the solid black color of normal space.

_The hyperdrive has been destroyed and we have been ripped out of hyperspace. Misae's in danger, _he thinks, jumping out of the bed and sprinting out of his quarters.

As Kaphiri sprints down the corridor of the ship and up the stairs to the next floor, the ship rocks three more times.

_These don't feel like explosions, or blaster fire from another ship. We either have hit something or… _Kaphiri thinks, continuing to move.

He is now on Misae's floor closing on the door to her quarters. Suddenly, a couple of muffled blaster shots echo from ahead in the direction of Misae's quarters. Kaphiri's eyes grow slightly more open and he activates his lightsaber, and the yellow beam sprouts to life with a hiss.

Kaphiri arrives at Misae's quarters as she stumbles out of her door falling.

He grabs hold of her with one hand to stop her from falling to the floor and deactivates his lightsaber. Misae's lower left torso has a smoldering burn from one of the blaster shots. She is wounded very badly.

"Kaph, it was Daiki," Misae says in pain. "He turned on me even though I have known Daiki my whole life."

Kaphiri can feel the intensity of Misae's pain through Force. Her ability to walk is a demonstration of her strength and willpower.

_Only a direct shot can penetrate this combat suit. If I had stayed with Misae I could have stopped this, _he thinks.

Misae's continues struggling to speak, "We cannot trust anyone. I am sorry, I should have told you at dinner-"

Kaphiri interruptus, "Save your strength Misae," he says, picking her up into his arms.

_I need to get her to sick bay, _he thinks.

Moments later the ship shakes from another impact.

_Four impacts to the ship. Are we really being boarded? Such coordination is…_Kaphiri thinks, carrying Misae back into her quarters, and gently laying her on the sofa.

"Misae is there a medkit in your quarters?" he asks looking around and sees a body lying face down on the floor. It is the dead body of Misae's former bodyguard Daiki.

"Yes, check the refresher," she responds.

Kaphiri rushes to the refresher passing the body. He retrieves the medpac after several seconds of searching the cabinets and returns to Misae's side.

A medpac is small first aid kit of substantial survival value.

Kaphiri opens the medpac, and sees med sensor, synthflesh, irrigation bulb, spray bandages, antiseptic spray and stim shot. Unfortunately, this basic medpac will only be able to provide minimal help to Misae's critical condition. What he truly needs is a life-support pac, equipped with a cauterizer, and a heavy bacta patch, and he knew all of those things were located in ship's medbay.

_The medbay is four levels down. I'll have to be prepared to fight the entire way there, but I do not see any other way to save Misae. I'll have to hide her and lock this room down_ _in case they come back when I am gone. This is not the best plan, but this is the only move I can make,_ Kaphiri thinks, looking at Misae and touching her forehead.

"Misae, I have to leave you for a moment to retrieve the supplies you need from the medbay. I am going to lock this room down."

Misae's head turns towards Kaphiri, her eyes are slightly open.

"There is a secret compartment in my bedroom that I can hide in," she says very softly almost mumbling.

"Let's get you there," he responds lifting her from the sofa.

The silence of the room is interrupted by the automated voice of the ship.

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated. Please evacuate the ship now, there are 10 minutes until self-destruction."

_Well that plan won't work,_ Kaphiri thinks, placing Misae back down on the couch. She continues to deteriorate by the second. Her skin is very pale, and she is slipping in and out of consciousness.

_Only the ship's captain has the authority to activate the self-destruct. This must be Captain Nobu's work. Misae's already been attacked once, they must be planning to eliminate not only her but everyone on the ship, _he thinks. _What does Misae know?_

Time is literally not on Misae's side, and Kaphiri doesn't think he can make it to the medbay and back and get both of them to an escape pod in ten minutes.

_Actually, this can work. Some of the escape pods are two floors down, and they should be supplied with the med kit she needs. I can save her and get us both off this ship. Of course, this is a trap, but I am a Jedi, and this trap is not going to stop me, _he thinks. _The only issue is that I cannot carry her and protect her. Even if I carry her on my back, the chances of us surviving will be greatly reduced. I won't be able to properly attack and defend._

He looks over at Misae and touches her head again.

Sweat has formed on her forehead, and the temperate of her body is running high. He begins to work quickly. Kaphiri uses a knife to cut a wider opening in Misae's combat suit to fully expose the blaster burn. It is even worse than he initially thought.

The burn is a smoldering black color, and the rancid odor of death is starting to reek from the dead tissue. Kaphiri sprays the antiseptic to sterilize the wound, and Misae's body starts to intensely squirm from the pain of the agent. Using the Force, he reaches out to soothe her pain as best he can, but he is not a Jedi Healer. Nevertheless, her squirms begin to decrease. Next, he uses the bactaspray on the wound. A more advanced bactaspray would do wonders for her at this moment, and even the Jedi healers have been known to perform impressive feats on wounds worse than this, but this is the best that he can do. At least the bacta spray has a numbing agent to reduce the pain of the area sprayed. he then places the spray bandage over the wound and hoping the combination of the two healing items would be enough. Lastly, Kaphiri grabs the syringe and injects Misae with a stim shot.

_I am sorry Misae but need to get you moving, _he thinks, watching her immediately sits up fully alert.

The power of the stimulus shot could almost make a corpse rise back to life.

"Misae listen, we don't have much time. We need to get to an escape pod before the ships self-destructs. Do you think you can walk?" Kaphiri's asks extending his hand.

In response Misae grabs hold and slowly pulls herself up from the sofa.

"Self-destruction in 8 minutes" says the ship's automated voice.

Kaphiri picks up the blaster pistol lying next to Daiki's dead body and hands it to Misae. She handles the blaster pistol with a confidence and skill of a person who has been trained to use the weapon. She checks the weapon's sights and ensures the blaster setting is set for kill.

"It looks like there are some other things you have learned since we were younger, Warrior Princess," he says.

She responds, "If you only knew Kaph."

"We'll head to the elevator and take it two floors down to the escape pods. We'll be walking into a trap so try to stay out of sight as much as possible. I have no idea what we are walking into, there have been four impacts to the ship, so I believe we have been boarded as well," he says.

"Got it, let's go!" she responds walking over to the door with renewed vigor.

Kaphiri follows with his lightsaber in hand, and they both stop in unison right at the door.

"Ready?" he asks looking at her.

"I am with you Kaph," she responds looking back.

Kaphiri opens the door to peek his head out and scan the ship's hallway. Blaster fire starts erupting from the left side, which is in the direction of the elevator, and he ducks his head back into the room. Fortunately, no blaster fire is erupting from the right side, which is the stair well.

"Sentinel droids, nine of them. These are the models the Republic military uses," he says. "Count to seven, and then come out and follow."

Kaphiri activates his lightsaber and sprints into the hallway.

The halls are mostly empty save the droids. Kaphiri charges directly towards the droids, while he is not in a full sprint, he is moving quickly to close the gap between them. The sentinel droids have a design which makes them look like a human wearing body armor, are a silver metallic color, and stand at 1.82 meters in height. Sentinel droids are typically deployed in large numbers to overwhelm a target, and each droid is equipped with a blaster rifle.

The droids march towards Kaphiri in a three by three formation. As the fire erupts towards Kaphiri from the three lead droids, he uses the elements of saber form Five V Shien, which focuses on redirecting blaster fire, to redirect all the blasts back at the droids. The droids continue their barrage, but he easily deflects the bolts back, which strike the lead droids. Smoke from burning metal, and electronic shocks start to flare up in the lead droids from the damage of the redirected blaster fire, and they stop and collapse to the floor.

Kaphiri can feel Misae heading towards him, as the second three droids begin firing. He uses the Force to pick up the three destroyed lead droids and launch them hard towards the remaining six droids. A crash is heard upon impact and all of the droids are now lying on the floor with broken limbs, and parts scattered everywhere.

Misae arrives at Kaphiri's side and they move towards the elevator which is about fifteen meters form their current position. Suddenly more blaster fire erupts, not from the droids, but from behind them. He turns around and sees a group of Republic soldiers firing.

_Is someone in the Republic truly behind this attempt of Misae's life? This doesn't make sense, _he thinks, settling into a defensive stance that deflects every bolt on a trajectory to strike him and Misae.

This defensive strategy comes at the expense of re-directing the bolts back to their sender. Kaphiri gradually starts to retreat backwards towards where the elevator's location.

Recognizing his strategy, Misae hobbles towards the elevator touching the button. Despite a relatively minor exertion she is breathing heavier than normal, and has lost a lot of the renewed vigor she had after the stim shot.

The elevator doors instantly open and she moves inside yelling, "Kaph the elevator is here, let's go!"

Kaphiri switches into counterattack mode parrying several bolts back to their senders, before turning and sprinting towards and into the elevator. Misae taps floor number four, and the elevator begins a rapid descent. During these few moments he gives her a quick look over and sees that whatever energy the stimulus shot has provided her is quickly starting to fade. He also notices her heavy breathing.

"Misae stay with me, we are almost there," he says, touching her shoulder.

"I am trying Kaph," she softly responds looking back at him.

Kaphiri then moves Misae directly behind him, and readies himself as the elevator comes to a smooth stop and the doors open.

The open doors reveal two republic soldiers with their assault rifles aimed ready to fire. However, Kaphiri's Jedi reflexes are quicker than the soldiers as he steps forward as severs the shafts of both of their rifles in a right to left slash, followed by a left to right cut which decapitated the heads of both soldiers. He then steps back into the elevator.

"They are boxing us in. There are soldiers at both ends of the hallway. We will be walking into a firing zone. They don't seem to have any regard for their own life in the crossfire," he says.

"Self-destruction in 5 minutes" says the ship's automated voice.

"This is a suicide mission for them. They intend to stop us at all costs," she replies with a hint of concern in her voice.

"They won't, Misae," he replies smiling.

Several of the escape pods are stationed at the end of the hall to the right of the elevator. Kaphiri quickly peeks his head out into the hallway again to re-assess the actions of the soldiers.

"The soldiers to the left are slowly advancing. The soldiers to the right, protecting the escape pods are holding their position," he says.

"The detonator Kaph," Misae says, pointing down to the body of one of the dead soldiers.

Kaphiri looks at the solider and sees one thermal detonator fastened to the belt.

_This will work._ he thinks, looking over at Misae.

"Sharp eye. You have become a dangerously skilled woman Misae. Clearly you have been trained. When we get through this, I would like to hear more about it."

Using the Force, Kaphiri first activates the thermal detonator on the belt of the solider, then lifts the body from the floor into the air, and finally launches the soldier's body through the air to the left in the direction of the advancing soldiers.

"Look out," one of the soldiers yells, and the sound of a "thud" can be heard, signaling that the body has crashed into some of the soldiers.

Seconds later the thermal detonator erupts, slightly shaking the ship. The explosion creates a momentarily deafening sound, drowning out the dying screams of the soldiers. Pieces of the ship, and of the body armor fly by the elevator doors. In the commotion, Kaphiri uses the Force to launch the second soldier's body in the direction of the soldiers protecting the escape pods.

"Count to ten then come out," Kaphiri says, looking at Misae before leaving the elevator.

She does not reply but leans her body on the elevator wall nodding her head yes.

Kaphiri quickly surveys the soldiers to the left and determines there is a minor threat remaining. The detonator was a super effective tactic, leaving a view of blood, smoke, and broken bodies. Most of the soldiers' bodies lie still on the ship floor with missing arms legs, and charred, smoldering armor. A couple of soldiers are still alive, crawling around like infants on the floor. He quickly uses the Force to rip several metal panels from the ceiling of the ship and hurls the large panels towards the crawling soldiers.

_I can't take any chances with Misae, _he thinks, turning his back to the crawling soldiers.

The impact of the panels hitting soldiers is not going to be a pretty sight, but Kaphiri is now looking at the soldiers protecting the escape pods. Their formation is broken, and panicked, out of concern that the body also contains a thermal detonator.

_I'll have to make this quick, _he thinks, tapping into the Force to speed up his run towards the group.

As he begins to close the distance some of the soldiers turn and see him coming. Their panic begins to disappear with renewed confidence that the dead body is not going to explode, and they start firing their rifles. Blaster blots fill the hallway as Kaphiri continues to close the distance, using a combination of parrying bolts, zig zagging movements, and running along the wall to avoid all of the blaster fire. With the distance now close enough, he uses a Force push to send the group of soldiers hurtling. And then it is over.

The vulnerable soldiers are no match for the Jedi Knight whose yellow blade looks like a blur slashing, cleaving, stabbing, and slicing through all of them. A second later the yellow blade disappears back into its hilt, and Kaphiri clips his lightsaber back onto his belt.

Kaphiri looks back towards the elevator, waiting a couple of seconds for Misae to finally come out. When she does not appear, he starts jogging towards the elevator yelling "Misae it's all clear."

When Misae does not respond his jog increases into a full sprint. He reaches the open elevator doors and looks inside. Her once standing frame is now on the floor of the elevator slumped against the wall, with her eyes closed.

_Hang in there a little longer Misae,_ Kaphiri thinks, quickly walking over and picking her up into his arms.

As she sits in his arms Kaphiri can feel her heartbeat is weakening and hears the sound of her slow and labored breathing.

He starts walking towards the escape pods but looks over one last time to the soldiers on the left. Through the Force, he senses no life, and it is clear that the heavy panels have eliminated the remaining soldiers.

"We did it Misae. We made it." Kaphiri says, as they walk towards the escape pods.

In response to his words, Misae's eyes start to open up, and she looks up at him. Misae says very softly, "I am sorry, Kaph."

"I know you are sorry Misae, but you can explain everything to me on the escape pod. We will find a way to help Ayoga once you fill me in," he replies.

"No Kaph, I am afraid that this is the end for me," she responds softly.

Kaphiri looks down at Misae, and his eyes grow wider as he processes the meaning of her words.

"Just hold on a little bit longer. Do not give in Misae, I can save us," he pleads. "Believe in me!"

Misae's ruby eyes gaze directly into Kaphiri's, and he can feel a powerful calmness in her aura.

She calmly says, "I do believe in you Kaph."

With all of her will she stretches out her arm to caresses his cheek with her hand.

"It has been amazing to watch you in action as a Jedi. You are incredible. I know you have done your best, but my time with you ends here. I can feel my life slipping away," she says, beckoning Kaphiri to come in closer. "I need you to finish something for me. Please protect Ayoga."

When Kaphiri finally leans in real close, she begins to whisper into his ear.

* * *

"I will do my best Misae," he replies looking back at her.

_She has become such a strong woman. I don't know if many people her age would be this calm at the end, _he thinks.

A smile begins to form on Misae's face as if she is reading his thoughts, "I know you will Kaph. I am happy I got to see you again. All those years ago, when we first met, even though we were young I have loved you since then. I wish I had more time to-"

Her words abruptly trail off, her body falls back, her head tilts to the left and stops, and her eyes slowly close.

Kaphiri no longer feels her heartbeat or hears her heavy breathing. Through the Force her life has left, like a switch turning a room's light from on to off. Princess Misae is no more.

He continues to look down at her, and notices a wet spot slowly start to form on her clothing. As the wet spot continues to grow, he realizes that it is from the tears that are falling from his eyes. A pain begins to fill his whole body, and his heart starts to hurt. It is as if an invisible hand has entered his chest and started squeezing his heart.

"_Misae," _Kaphiri thinks, continuing to walk with her in his arms, and at last they finally reach the escape pods.

He walks over to one of the shoots used to eject items from the ship in space. Gently, he lays her body in one of the shoot's capsules. With her eyes closed, she looks as peaceful as her emotions felt through the Force in the moments before she passed. Lastly, Kaphiri reaches over to Misae's neck and removes the necklace of the sun, and gently touches her cheek.

"Goodbye Misae. You may be one with the Force now, but your body will always float among the stars that you loved," he says out loud, pushing the button.

The shoot deploys the capsule launching Misae from the ship into the endless darkness of space and stars.

"Self-destruction in 1 minute. All personnel please leave now," says the ship's automated voice.

Kaphiri walks over to an escape pod and presses the button to open its door. Before entering the pod, he looks down to the far end of the hallway and sees more soldiers appearing.

_A suicide mission indeed, _he thinks, entering the escape pod.

Moments later Kaphiri and the escape pod launch into space leaving the dying ship behind.

* * *

Kaphiri looks out of his escape pod and sees the distance between him and the ship rapidly increasing with each second. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots another escape pod launching from the ship.

Based on this, he fully expects to see more escape pods launch thinking, _when faced with death, people instinctively choose survival._

However, no additional escape pods launch, and the ship explodes into a fireball of red, yellow, and orange illuminating all the darkness of space. The explosion might have been a remarkable sight if it did not represent a place of sabotage and killing. Kaphiri's escape pod is well outside of the range of the exploding ship, therefore there is no danger from the shockwaves of the explosion.

Suddenly, the alarms start to go off in the escape pod, and the lights of the escape pod start to flicker between on and off. He looks around and to his surprise sees the life support kit fastened to the wall of the pod sparking with life. He rushes over opening the box, to find some sort of device is activated, and issuing commands to the escape pod. Quickly, he grabs the device and crushes it in his hands. No other contents were in the life support box, and he realizes that Misae would have succumbed to her wounds even if she had made it here.

_The only way I had a chance to save her, was if I stayed with her, _he thinks, knowing that as a Jedi this is something he will have to accept and let go of.

But as of this moment Kaphiri has another problem. He walks over to the control panel and runs a diagnostic on the escape pod.

The saboteurs clearly thought this through, as the device was installed and designed to destroy all of the escape pod's crucial systems after departure. Any passengers on board would be floating aimlessly in an escape pod with no communication, navigation, or oxygen. Death was likely the end result.

Fortunately, Kaphiri destroyed the device in time to prevent all the systems from being shut down. Unfortunately, the device had successfully shut down communications and life support so he cannot contact anyone, and the breathable air is decreasing by the second. He checks over the navigations systems for any habitable planets in the vicinity, and locates a planet called Opul.

_Opul it is, _he thinks, punching in the coordinates and the escape pod's thrusters shift to direct the pod in a trajectory toward Opul.

_I will arrive to the planet in approximately three hours, but the oxygen will run out in two hours, _he thinks, walking over to a small storage locker and opening it up.

Inside are several items including food rations, a tool kit, blankets, and a portable oxygen mask and tank. Kaphiri picks up the tank and inspects it. A small hole is in the bottom of the tank, the mark of sabotage.

_These saboteurs are extremely thorough,_ he thinks.

A normal person trying to hold their breath for an hour is an impossible task. At best that person could hold their breath for probably 20 minutes. But Kaphiri is a Jedi, and a Jedi has options.

_I'll have to use the Force to put myself in a trance. This will slow down all of my bodily functions, including my breathing, and my oxygen intake. This alone will probably increase the amount of oxygen available in this pod to almost three hours. However, even if the oxygen does run out, my body should be able to function for almost four hours using the oxygen already within, _he thinks. _I could also activate my Jedi emergency beacon, or I could direct some of the navigation power to the communications systems. But if I send out a beacon or message there is the possibility the saboteurs will be monitoring. They could beat the Jedi to my location, and I would be vulnerable in the Force Trance. I will be better off figuring things out once I arrive to Opul. No communications for now, _he thinks.

Kaphiri walks over to the chair in the escape pod and straps himself in.

"I trust in the Force," he says aloud, and closes his eyes.

Kaphiri slowly begins the process of surrendering his physical self to the Force. His breathing begins to slow and the time between breathes increases from seconds to a full minute. His heart follows suit and soon his heart beats at a very slow rhythm. Kaphiri is nearing a state of suspended animation, induced using the power of the Force. Before he finally crosses the threshold, he sees the mysterious woman in bright red-orange fire once more.

"Please be safe my Moon," she says, as Kaphiri enters the trance.


	10. Chapter 10

Intelligence Officer Velia taps her holocommunicator to receive the encrypted holocall. Immediately the hologram of the Agent sprouts to life.

"Report Agent?" she commands.

"We have had a minor complication with Asset A66298. The ship has successfully been destroyed, and Princess Misae is dead. However, another escape pod was launched prior to the destruction of the ship," the Agent reports.

"Weren't all the escape pods sabotaged so that all escapees would be stranded in space without navigation, communication, oxygen or food reserves?" she asks.

"Yes, Officer they were," the Agent replies.

"Then what is the problem?" she responds coldly.

"Before leaving Coruscant, apparently Princess Misae added a Jedi to her protection detail. He was seen entering an escape pod prior to the ship's destruction. It is possible he may have learned something.," the Agent reports. "Also, the navigation is still operable on his escape pod."

_A Jedi will definitely complicate things_, Velia thinks. "Do we know who this Jedi is? And the trajectory of his escape pod?" she asks.

"The Jedi's name is Kaphiri Ra, and he was just recently promoted to Jedi Knight. He has been involved in several conflicts as a Jedi Padawan throughout the war. As far as the escape pod's trajectory, the ship was already in a remote area of the galaxy. The only inhabitable planet in close proximity for the escape pod is Opul," the Agent replies.

"Fortunately for you, it appears that the Sith Empire's plans will not be threatened no matter what information this Jedi has," Velia says. "However, you need to clean this mess up. This is Imperial Intelligence after all, and Darth Jadus does not take kindly to loose ends. I am assigning you command of a small force. Find the Jedi and eliminate him; worst case scenario, delay him from arriving at Ayoga."

"Yes maam!" the Agent responds saluting Velia, and the holocall ends.

_Opul is the planet I listed in my report to Cereus. Individuals with the power of the Force always say there are no such things as coincidences. I think I better let him know about this, _she thinks.

"Computer establish a holocall to Line 783732, highest encryption," she says.

* * *

Kaphiri finally opens his eyes, awaking from the Force trance, and sits up. As he scans his surroundings his eyes take a couple of moments to adjust to the brightness of the room. He realizes that he is sitting on a mat on the floor of what appears to be some sort of house. A light brown sheet covers his body, which is three quarters naked. The only clothes he is wearing are his boxer briefs. His ribs are tightly wrapped in bandages, and upon looking at the wraps pain emanates from them. Apparently, he has broken some of his ribs.

A conversation takes place outside, and he overhears the words from two individuals who he believes are women. They are speaking in some unknown language, but to his surprise he can understand some of the words.

"Ari mutorwa, uye haasi wepano (He is... outsider... belong...)," one woman says.

"Ndinoziva kuti iye ndiani. Iye ari Jedi, uye tinogona kuvimba naye (… know him. He is a Jedi ... we ... him.)," the second female responds.

After the exchange, the door opens, revealing the bright rays of the outside sun, and a young woman enters the house carrying some clothes in her hand.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Kaphiri," the woman says in a playful tone, placing the clothes on a small table.

She has a golden-brown skin complexion with chocolate brown eyes. From her head flows bright, curly red hair, which falls just below her shoulders. Kaphiri can feel a youthful innocence emanating from her through the Force. It is almost soothing enough to distract him from the pain of his broken ribs.

"You know me?" he asks slightly confused. "Who are you?"

The woman looks at Kaphiri quizzically, and slightly frowns in response to his questions.

"Of course, I know you, Jedi Kaphiri. You must have broken your head along with your ribs in the crash," she says, walking to him and placing her hand on his head.

"Hmm, at least you do not have a fever. Your broken head, and ribs are more than enough I think," she says, taking her hand off of his forehead.

"My name is Nephthys, and you, Jedi Kaphiri, are safe."

_Broke my head? My head feels fine, my ribs not so much,_ he thinks. "Where are we?" he asks.

"Your pod has crash landed on the Planet Chakari," she replies.

_Chakari? My escape pod must have been knocked off course, by what I wonder. I'll have to check the navigation logs to understand what happened,_ he thinks. "Nephthys how long have I been sleeping?" he asks.

"You have been sleeping for a little over one and a half rotations. Your escape pod crashed about one rotation's distance from our village. I, I mean we, found you relatively quickly, after you crashed," she replies.

"I brought you some clothes. Get dressed, there is somewhere I need to take you."

Kaphiri starts to rise from his mat and drops the blanket to the floor. A sharp pain erupts from his ribs as he stands.

"You said the escape pod I crashed is half a rotation from here. How many hours are in a rotation on this planet?" he asks, grimacing from the pain.

Nephthys looks Kaphiri up and down as he stands with no blanket covering him. At the sight of his physically fit and mostly naked body, she begins to smile and blush, and she looks away replying, "One rotation is approximately twenty hours."

_I may have been out for more than twenty hours. That is quite some time, _he thinks to himself, walking over to the desk and picking up the clothes Nephthys brought him.

Also, on the desk are all of Kaphiri's belongings including his utility belt, lightsaber, and chrono. His combat suit and cloak are hanging up on the wall to the left of the desk, and his boots are neatly sitting below on the floor. He puts on the shirt and pants. They are both light cream-colored fabrics. Nephthys also brought sandals that he slips on.

"Where are you taking me?" Kaphiri asks looking over at Nephthys who he notices blushing.

"Just trust me, unless you prefer to keep those broken ribs," she responds. "This way." And she heads towards the door and leaves the house.

_I do already kind of trust you, Nephthys, though I have just met you, _Kaphiri thinks, following her out of the house.

* * *

What Kaphiri sees after exiting the house is a peaceful and beautiful place. The village is located within a clearing that is surrounded by a tropical rain forest. Green lush plant life stretches as far as the eye can see. In the background, a large mountain sits, and a waterfall cascades from the top of the mountain peak. The sun's warm gaze shines brightly, and he feels his body start to relax. The temperature is very warm, and yet comfortable, and all he can think is, _this feels like…home_.

However, it is more than the beauty of the land that touches Kaphiri's being, this entire village, and the surrounding area has a strong connection to the Force. It is a Force nexus every bit as strong as the one the Jedi Temple sits on top of on Coruscant. He looks around seeing young children playing, adults farming crops and tending to animals, teens practicing combats arts, and others. Not only is this environment strong with the Force, but all the people in the village also bristle with the Force. It is an entire village of Force sensitive people.

_Incredible. I really need to figure out exactly where I am in the Galaxy. The Jedi Council will definitely want to know about all of this, _he thinks, looking over at Nephthys.

"Maybe because you are home," she says playfully smiling at him. "Come Kaphiri," she turns and starts walking through the village.

_She just read my mind, _he thinks, following behind her slowly, continuing to take in the air of the village.

As they walk through the village, several things become apparent to Kaphiri about this place. The first thing he notices is the very limited use of technology in the village. He questions Nephthys about this, and she explains that they call themselves the Chakari, and that this village was founded many years ago by a woman with the "Gift." She explains that the "Gift" is what the Jedi refer to as the Force. Although the Chakari are aware of most technology, they prefer to live simpler lives. As a result, they only use technology when absolutely necessary. The Chakari feel that living simpler lives is a better way to stay in tune with the "Gift," family, and the land. He admits that he admires the simplicity of their philosophy. She acknowledges that the younger generation is not as fond of this tradition as the older generation.

The second thing Kaphiri notices is that most of the villagers do not appear to be paying him any special attention, although he is an outsider. Most, but not all. One villager has been following them at a distance since they left the house. His follower is a young woman with short, curly, black hair, and skin tone the color of rich chestnuts. She looks like she is around the same age as Nephthys.

"The woman who continues to follow us, who is she?" Kaphiri asks.

Nephthys glances backwards.

"Oh, that is Neithra my village sister. I was born two rotations after her, so she is very protective of me, and she is suspicious of you," she responds almost jokingly.

"Was it you two talking outside of the house earlier?" he asks.

"Yes, it was us two. Could you understand us when we were speaking in Chakari?" she asks.

"I understood some of the words, but not all of them," he replies.

"I see. Perhaps your head is not as broken as I thought," Nephthys responds.

Confused, he asks, "Why do you think my head is broken? What does that even mean?"

Nephthys stops, and turns towards Kaphiri, looking deep into his eyes. It is beyond him what she is looking for, but as he looks back into hers, he suddenly feels a nervous energy rise inside of him for reasons he cannot explain. He realizes just how beautiful she is. After several moments, she turns to continue walking.

"Because it is," she replies.

_I don't understand what she is talking about. And why does she seem so disappointed? _he thinks, following her lead again.

* * *

Over the remaining duration of the walk, the landscape changes from the clearings of a village to dense vegetation of a fertile and untouched tropical forest. Kaphiri can feel the animal life in the forest, as birds chirp loudly, insects buzz, and mammals howl. The light from the sun is barely penetrating through the dense canopy of the tropical trees. Unlike the comfortable temperature within the village, the forest is hot, sticky, and extremely humid. He feels a slight sense of relief when the tropical forest surrenders to an alcove with a decent sized waterfall pouring into a large pond. The temperature around the alcove is far less hot and sticky when compared to the forest they just traversed, and the view of the alcove is a serene combination of greens and blues, with water that glows purple-blue.

Nephthys points and says, "We call this place Kuporesa, which means-,"

"healing," Kaphiri interrupts finishing the sentence.

She smiles, nodding her head in approval. "Go into the waters, and allow their power to heal your body, Kaphiri."

Kaphiri removes his shirt, bandages, and pants handing them to Nephthys, and proceeds to wade into the waters of Kuporesa. He swims very closely to waterfalls, locating a large boulder, and sits down on the boulder so that he is submersed until only his head is above water. The water responds to his presence, as their colors begin to change back and forth from a blueish to a purplish glow. The water is cool and soothing, and inside he feels a warmness in his body and the pain of his ribs begins to slowly decrease in intensity. Kaphiri closes his eyes reaching into the Force to center himself, and he can literally feel the bones of his ribs healing with each moment at a pace far greater than anything he could perform using a healing trance or using the most updated bacta tanks.

_The place has such an amazing relationship with the Force._ _I wonder if this water is capable of not only curing physical ailments but all sicknesses, and all diseases._ _I am a little conflicted about telling anyone about this place. As a Jedi I am duty bound to inform the Jedi Council, but when I do, will this place become part of the war effort? The powers of this water could affect the war, but war should never reach a place as beautiful, peaceful, and strong in the Force as Chakari. _he thinks, looking around.

He spots Nephthys' village sister Neithra in the distance. She continues to maintain a noticeable reluctance while intensely watching, as if he is some dangerous animal, or a person infected with a contagious plague. Her gaze is intense even from afar. He reaches out with the Force to get a feel of her aura and character, and feels emotions of intense focus, and yearning. There is something the woman intensely desires, and while it is clearly not him, he feels it may be related to his arrival to the village.

Kaphiri then looks over at Nephthys, and their gazes meet. Perhaps it was the pain of his ribs earlier which distracted him, but he now notices that she is even more beautiful than he originally thought. She is perhaps the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. A combination of innocence, kindness, with yet a determination and strength that flows from her. Through the Force she feels warm like the sunny days on this planet. Her warmth is gentle and caressing, but beneath the surface is a strength and power to her that feels like a blazing star in the Force.

As he continues to look at think about her, his heart rate suddenly begins to increase. With every passing second, it beats faster, and faster, and faster until it is racing. His stomach starts to feel queasy as if something is fluttering around in it, and his forehead begins to perspire though he is sitting in cool water.

_What is happening to me? Is this part of the healing powers? _he thinks, looking away from her for a moment.

When he looks back at her again her gaze is now looking elsewhere, and he has the distinct feeling that she is intentionally avoiding his gaze.

_I need to center myself, _he thinks, submersing himself fully under water.

Reaching back into the Force he focuses once more on his ribs and discovers they are fully healed.

_Now that I am recovered, I need to get to Ayoga. I have been here too long already. Hopefully there are other people with transportation or communication capability on Chakari. I'll have to ask Nephthys. Worst case scenario, I will risk activating my Jedi emergency beacon, _he thinks, swimming back towards the shore.

As he emerges from the water, he finds Nephthys patiently waiting for him with a drying cloth. She hands the cloth to him.

"Thank you, Nephthys. These waters are truly amazing," Kaphiri says, receiving the drying cloth he begins to dry himself off.

After several seconds of using the cloth Kaphiri becomes distracted by the same feelings he felt in the waters of Kuporesa. First a fluttering in his stomach that feels like butterflies, followed by a heartbeat increasing faster and faster, and an almost euphoric wave of heat running through his body.

_This is different. This time these feelings are not mine's, they are coming from, _he thinks, looking over at Nephthys.

She has her hand outstretched waiting for him to return the drying cloth. Her face is completely flushed and anxious, and she is barely making any type of eye contact. Her body slightly sways back and forth as if too much energy is running through her to stand completely still. He reaches out to hand the cloth back to her, and she quickly grabs hold, but he decides not to let go of his grip.

Surprised, she finally turns and looks at him, and they find themselves locked in each other's gaze for a second time. He feels his heartbeat start to increase in speed just like in the water, and several butterflies materialize and fly freely in his stomach.

_All these emotions I feel. They are so powerful. What is she to me? Her heart races as does mine, and they race in sync. It is as if my soul yearns for her, _he thinks.

The two of them remain locked in each other's gaze, the drying cloth the only thing physically connecting them. But neither one of them moves closer to the other. They are immovable objects holding back a tidal wave of emotion for the other, and then it happens. One of the immovable objects decides to move with its mouth.

"What are we to each other Nephthys? Why does my heart yearn for you so?" Kaphiri demands. "Tell ME!"

And then the second immovable object decides to move.

"Kaphiri," Nephthys says, taking a step towards him and letting go of the drying cloth,

"Please," she takes another step and closes the distance to the degree that almost no space remains between them.

She reaches out her hands to caress both of his cheeks, and leans into him, and right before kissing him says, "Remember."

* * *

Stars are celestial bodies formed over millions of years through the condensing of gravity, radiation, molecules, dust and gas. When a star is born its presence changes space by providing light to an area that was dark.

For Kaphiri and Nephthys, their kiss has the power of a star, providing a guiding light and illuminating areas of darkness and confusion. He lets the cloth fall to the ground and wraps his hands around her waist pulling her even closer.

He surrenders fully, allowing himself to fall deeper into her, deeper into their kiss, and deeper into the softness of her lips. Like a star, the kiss has the passion, intensity, and energy to last, but all things in life come to end, even stars, and so the kiss too comes to an end.

She leans back slightly, again searching his eyes, for any signs of familiarity in them.


	11. Chapter 11

Cereus is sitting at his desk attending the meeting that Darth Vagus called to discuss the Vehem Operation. Like all of the individuals who are in attendance, Cereus appears via holocall.

In addition to Vagus and Cereus, four other Sith Lords are in attendance, including the Dark Council Member Darth Mortis, for a total of six individuals at the meeting. The other three individuals include Darth Anubis, Darth Darcus, and Darth Manus.

Darth Vagus is currently discussing the details of the operations. Cereus realizes he is only half listening.

_Sikosis really enjoyed this mundane part of leading, the meetings. While I am no fan of it, I recognize the important of meeting with others, building alliances, and staying connected. For all the Sith Philosophy about individual strength, the power of connections can take you further in the Sith Empire than an individual command and strength in the Force. It's quite the paradox. For all the Sith's talk about hating the Jedi and the Republic we do emulate them. The Dark Council is basically a version of the Jedi Council, _he thinks.

He quiets his mind and returns his focus back to the meeting.

Cereus had to give Darth Vagus credit; Vagus is definitely an inspirational speaker, motivator, and without question a believer in the Sith Empire's cause. And his ambition and plans for this operation has even drawn the interest of the Dark Council member, Darth Mortis, who is in attendance.

Vagus continues to speak,

_"_This operation is one of many the Sith Empire will be employing as we continue our push further and further towards the core worlds of the Republic. More than ever we must focus on keeping the existing infrastructure of conquered planets as intact as possible. This will allow our forces to benefit faster and aid in the distribution of raw materials, and currencies, towards our overall war effort."

"Lord Cereus, your fleet will next head to the Kalee system to join up with Lord Anubis' fleet. From there we will begin our siege on the system of…" Vagus suddenly falls silent and stops speaking entirely.

The meeting becomes eerily silent as all the attendees look curiously at one another.

Everyone in attendance can feel what is happening, a disturbance in the Force.

A great disturbance in the Force is echoing across the galaxy. Although, the Sith Empire's return plunged the galaxy into war, tilting the Force towards a state of darkness, now, through the Force, a great light has been born, penetrating the darkness of war. The light is small but extremely visible and possessing the power to impact everything.

_The rest of them may not know, but this emerging light is coming from Opul, I can feel it. I need to get there and understand the cause, _Cereus thinks. _Now that this has happened, it is almost unbearable for me to continue to sit here when Opul calls for me. But I must be patient and wait until the conclusion of this meeting. _

Vagus finally continues, ending the silence.

"All of us felt the disturbance. The light penetrating the darkness we have brought to the galaxy. The tide of this war can start to turn against us if we do not continue to channel the dark side and remain aggressive. This galaxy rightfully belongs to no one other than the Sith Empire," Vagus continues.

The meeting continued for an hour more before ending.

* * *

With Cereus now free, he immediately touches his commlink.

"Commodore Thecla how long will it take to deploy our garrison to Quorn?" he asks.

"My Lord if we expedite I can have them deployed within eight hours, the optimal time will be eleven hours," she replies.

"Make the arrangements to begin deploying the force, but do not expedite. Take the eleven hours you need to complete this Commodore, as we will be departing afterwards. Our fleet has been given orders to the Kalee system to join up with Darth Anubis. Also, inform the hanger to prepare my personal starship for immediate departure. You have permission to deploy the fleet to Kalee system, if I do not return in time. I am sending you the details of the new operation," he says.

"As you command My Lord," Thecla responds with pride in her voice, and the call ends.

_With everything that is happening, I must admit I haven't been this excited in sometime, _he thinks, rising from his chair and walking to the door.

After leaving his quarters, Cereus makes his way through the ship corridors at a swift walking speed.

Awaiting him at the hanger is his personal starship, a Sith _Fury _class model. The _Fury _class Imperial Interceptor is the standard starship that has been assigned to the Force user class within the Sith Empire for the war. The _Fury _is a top-class starship equipped with military grade turbolasers, and a hyperdrive for space travel.

Before entering the hanger, he is tracked down by his eager apprentice Zaidu.

"Master, I am sure I can be of assistance wherever you are headed," Zaidu says.

"Stay with the fleet Zaidu. Once the force has been deployed to Quorn, the fleet will head to the Kalee system to meet up with Darth Anubis. I have sent all of the information to you," Cereus replies.

"But Master-" Zaidu begins and immediately stops upon seeing Cereus' ice cold stare.

A few moments of intense silence follow and Zaidu lowers his head to avoid Cereus' gaze.

"Yes Master," Zaidu says, and Cereus turns and leaves quickly moving through the hanger.

Within a few moments, Cereus walks up a ramp entering his starship.

Zaidu can only watch his master's ship power up, leave the hanger, and jump into hyperspace to some unknown destination.

_I am sick of being on the sidelines, _he thinks, seething and banging his first against the panel of the ship. _But I have never seen him like this. I could feel the excitement. He keeps so many secrets. Am I not his apprentice?!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Musoro wangu hausisiri kuputsika. Ndine urombo ndakachengeta iwe kumirira kwenguva yakareba, Sun yangu (My head is no longer broken. Sorry I kept you waiting for so long, My Sun)," Kaphiri says smiling and gently stroking her cheek.

"Iwe uri pakupedzisira kumba Mwedzi Wangu (You have finally made it home, My Moon)," Nephthys responds hugging him tightly.

Nephthys is the mysterious woman engulfed in the aura of blazing bright red-orange fire that frequently came to Kaphiri in his dreams. However, the word dream is not really the appropriate word to describe the place or the connection between the two. Through the power of the Force, and across the vast distance of space their souls somehow connected. Their souls continue to speak and interact with each other in a realm that can at best be referred to as dream world.

It is a dream world because it is place beyond the physical world that only seems to be accessible during a sleeping state. However, the activities that take place there are real, whereas dreams are not reality. It is in this realm that the two have been meeting and sharing time together for years. They know and understand the contents of each other's soul, spirit, beliefs, and goals. It was in this realm that he taught her about the Jedi, and the Force. It is in this same realm that she taught him how to speak the Chakari language. They both have built a lifetime of memories there, though this is the first time they have met in the physical world.

"It has been hard to look at you, to look into your eyes and see no familiarity of me in them," Nephthys says. "How could have forgotten me?"

_With every second more memories of my time with her in that realm continue to return to me. How could I have forgotten someone so important? What prevented me from remembering when I awoke? Is it because of the Jedi training to avoid emotional attachments that has allowed my mind to suppress all of these memories? _Kaphiri thinks.

"I don't know. I think my Jedi training somehow prevented me from remembering. I still have some gaps in my memories, but they are slowly returning. As you can see, I remember how to speak Chakari," he responds.

"Your Chakari can still use some work, Kaphiri," she says chuckling.

"Come, we should return to the village before it gets too late. They will all be waiting for us."

* * *

The two of them start heading back to the village, and Kaphiri realizes that their stalker or watcher (depending on how you look at it) Neithra, is no longer following them. He can feel the difference in himself now that he has found Nephthys. He feels whole, complete, as if he just found the part of him, he did not know was missing before. As his memories of her continue to return he feels more connected to the Force, and her.

_My connection to the Force feels even stronger. It must be a result of our bond. We are both somehow strengthened by our connections to each other, _he thinks. _The power that I felt inside her. The one that was hidden like a sun behind the clouds is now unhidden and shining brightly. I can feel it, she shines like a star in the Force._

Picking up on his thoughts.

"Yes, My Moon. The power that flows though me is one that I have inherited from Nabila, my great ancestor. She is also the individual who founded our village and taught us this way of life," she says.

_It is common for families with strong connections to the Force to pass strong Force connections to their children. But is this what she means? _he wonders. "What do you mean exactly when you say inherited?" he asks.

"She passed all of her knowledge to her descendants through their blood. Her knowledge courses throughout the cells in my body. However, for me the key to accessing the knowledge, and my potential was to find my Moon. The Chakari texts read that _The Sun must find her Moon to access the knowledge and power within._ In finding you, I now have access to all the knowledge within me, but it will take time and training for me to learn how to utilize it," she replies looking at him.

_Passing one's knowledge through DNA, interesting. I have never heard of such a technique. Could this be something that is mentioned in the Jedi Archives that only the Jedi Masters have access to? _he thinks, slowing his walk to a complete stop.

She stops walking as well.

Grabbing her hand, he says,

"Nephthys, being on this planet brings me a great peace, but I cannot stay here. I have to go. There is a mission I must finish, and a promise I must keep."

"You lost someone, didn't you?" she asks.

"Yes, I did," he responds.

"I felt the pain of your loss. It was so strong! It was the first time I ever felt you in the physical world. I knew you were close," she says.

"I failed in my mission to protect Misae. She is someone I knew since I was a young. The pain you felt was from her death. She died in my arms. That is why I must go. I must finish my promise and honor her," he replies.

"I have been waiting for you for my whole life Kaphiri. And now we are finally together. Your path is my path. I will help you complete this mission," she responds.

"What about your village? Are you able to leave? Does anyone ever leave your village to head to other worlds? I do not see any transports in the village," he asks.

"Occasionally people leave the village, however many are content with the way of life here. As a descendant of Nabila, they understand my destiny is to leave," she says. "It is true that we do not have any transports or ships. However, there is another culture of people on this world, the Bakasans. Unlike us, they embrace technology and have ships capable of leaving Chakari. The journey there will take approximately two rotations."

_Two rotations to get there, I see,_ he thinks. "So, you haven't left this planet yet?" he asks.

"No, not yet," she replies.

The two resume the walk back to the village.

* * *

After about a half an hour's trek they finally reach the village, and Kaphiri is surprised by the sight he sees.

All of the villagers are lined up and patiently waiting their return. Through the Force they felt the Sun and Moon unite, and they are ready to celebrate. The people throughout the village were dancing and singing, and he finds himself on the receiving end of numerous hugs from the villagers congratulating him.

_This almost feels like a wedding celebration_, he thinks.

After sunset, a tremendous feast was prepared for the whole village. At the feast, the Village Chief Samhuri told stories from Chakari's long history.

It was during one of these tales that Kaphiri is approached by an older woman from the village with facial features very similar to Nephthys. The woman sits down next to him with a warm smile on her face.

"Zuva rakanaka kwauri iwe Jedi Kaphiri. Ndiri Chengetai. Nephthys mwanasikana wangu. Ndinoziva kuti achakurumidza kuenda nemwi, tapota tarisai kunze kwake. Akange akamirira iwe kwenguva yakareba. Iye mukadzi ane mutsa achabva asina hanya kwaari. Handina kugara ndichigara pa Chakari, saka ndinoziva nerima riripo mumutambo. Mutungamirirei, vakudei zvakanyanya, uye mumudzivirire ndizvo zvandinokumbira kwamuri (Good day to you Jedi Kaphiri. I am Chengetai. Nephthys is my daughter. I know she will be leaving with you soon, please look out for her. She has been waiting for you for a long time. She is a kind woman with an innocence to her. I did not always live on Chakari, so I know of the darkness that exists in the galaxy. Guide her, love her unconditionally, and protect her is what I ask of you)," Chengetai says.

"Ndichamudzivirira nezvose zvandinazvo. Haana mhosva, asi ane simba, uye ndinonzwa kuti achandidzivirira munguva pfupi (I will protect her with all that I am. She is innocent, but she is strong, and I have a feeling she will be protecting me very soon)," he replies.

"Ndatenda (Thank you)," Chengetai responds smiling.

Chengetai hugs and kisses Kaphiri on the cheek, then turns and leaves.

He thought their conversation was going to continue, but as he watches her leave, he understands why it didn't. Although she is happy for her daughter, he can feel a touch of sadness coming from her. All parents raise their children to be strong enough to leave the nest, but there is a sadness in watching their children go. She is a mother who is watching her daughter leave the nest.

Nephthys walks over and joins him shortly after her mother leaves.

"What did my mother say to you?" she asks.

"She asked me to protect you when you leave. She was so gracious about it, but there is a sadness I felt in her. She is sad to know you are leaving," he responds.

"I see. I'll miss her too," she says, grabbing his hand.

"We will leave tomorrow but there is something I need to share with you. Our scouts have spotted an unknown force investigating your escape pod. They are not from Chakari. All of the soldiers bear this symbol on their clothing," she says, drawing a symbol the dirt. "Do you know it?"

Nephthys draws what looks like a sun emanating rays. The sun is enclosed by a six-sided polygon.

_The symbol of the Sith Empire. They are here looking for me, and they were involved in the plot that killed Misae, somehow. I cannot let anything happen to the beautiful village because of me, _Kaphiri thinks.

"The Sith Empire is looking for me. My presence her is putting the village in danger," he says. "How far is the escape pod from the Bakasan city?"

"It is about a half a rotation away from the escape pod?" Nephthys responds.

_With no real technology here, it is likely that the Sith will look for me in the city first. If their camps have any vulnerabilities, we may be able to steal a ship from them, _he thinks.

"Are the scouts here?" he asks. "I need to get some information on the size of the force."

"Yes, I'll take you to them," she says, rising to her feet.

They both walk over to speak with the Chakari scouts.

* * *

The scouts explain that the Sith Empire set up a camp at the location of the escape pod and immediately started surveilling the surrounding areas. Several ships have made landing at the camp, but only one shuttle remains. The Sith Empire's is currently focusing their search on the Bakasan city, while leaving behind a slim force at the camp.

_Good. We'll leave for the camp and steal the ship. If that doesn't work out, we will have to head to Bakasan city, where things will get more difficult, _Kaphiri thinks.

"There is a chance the Sith Empire will come here looking for me," he says. "I will be leaving tonight. I want this village to remain safe."

"Correction, we will be leaving tonight Kaphiri," Nephthys interjects.

Kaphiri looks a Nephthys and smiles.

"Yes, we will be leaving tonight, he replies. "What will the village do when the Sith come?"

"This village has been here for generations. We will defend ourselves against any intrusion," one scout says. "Do not worry Jedi Kaphiri."

While Kaphiri is not sure about the scouts' nonchalant view of the situation he knows he has to trust their judgement. After all, it is their village, and he must leave.

"Nephthys, I know you wanted to leave in the morning, but leaving now is best for the village. I don't want this beautiful place ruined because of me," Kaphiri says.

"I know, and I agree. We will leave now. Meet me back at the house. I'll get the supplies we need for our journey," she responds.

"I will be waiting, My Sun," he says, turning and walking.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the house Kaphiri is looking at his combat outfit. A cream-colored cloak, and a burgundy combat suit does not blend into the surroundings of a jungle planet.

_The clothing the Chakari scouts have are perfect for stealth on this planet. I'll ask Nephthys to get us some for this journey, _he thinks, picking up his lightsaber and igniting it.

The lightsaber is working properly, so he checks the utility belt. In the belt are some food and energy capsules, his Jedi emergency beacon transceiver, a small grappling hook, and Misae's necklace. Although he has an emergency beacon he can activate, he decides not to activate it yet.

_I will only use the beacon when there are no options left, _he thinks.

Apparently his small holoprojector was lost during his crash in the escape pod. His chrono is also in good condition so he fastens it on his wrist. Next, he turns around and looks at the mat lying on the floor. So much has changed from the moment he awoke there earlier today.

_A lifetime of changes have taken place since I woke up, _he thinks, as Nephthys returns to the house.

As Kaphiri looks her up and down, he sees that she has changed into the Chakari scouts' clothing, and has brought a pair for him as well. She also has a blaster fastened to her hip, and a sword strapped to her back.

_She makes every outfit look good, _he thinks. "Planning on going to war?" he asks.

"I guess I do," she replies. "And that depends on what we encounter."

_I forget she can sometimes read some of my surface thoughts. The closer we get the more in tune we will become. At this point, she picks up on my thoughts faster that I do hers, _he realizes. "Let's see what you have brought," he says.

Nephthys brought some scouting attire for Kaphiri. Additionally, she has brought a couple days' worth of food, some minor medical supplies, including water from Kuporesa, and some blankets for sleeping.

"I have the scouts' map to the escape pod, so if we really push, we can make it to your escape pod in a about eight hours. With the exception of traversing the jungle there are no other natural barriers in our path," she says.

"We will push. Time may be of the essence," he responds, taking the scouts clothing and undressing.

As he re-dresses, once again he can feel her heart start to race. He looks over smiling at her, saying, "if only we had the time."

She is completely blushing again, but her eyes stare directly at him and his body, instead of shyly looking away.

"I am looking forward to when there is time," she responds.

With all of their preparations complete the two of them stand in the house ready to depart. Kaphiri walks over to Nephthys, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. He looks into her eyes.

"This will always be your home, but I want you to know there is a chance that we will not be able to return here. We have to go, but take the time you need," he says to her softly.

She leans in and kisses him, and he feels a warmth, and appreciation flood into him from her.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you said that, but I am ready My Moon. It is time for us to leave," she responds, and walks over to the satchel of supplies

She picks up the satchel and straps it to her back.

Both of them walk toward to the door, and exit the house for the final time.

* * *

Similar to the greeting they received, when they first returned from Kuporesa, everyone from the village has lined up and awaiting them.

Chengetai immediately run over and embraces Nephthys in a final goodbye. As Kaphiri watches this mother-daughter exchange, he sees tears flowing down both faces.

Chengetai looks over at him, an in response he says, "Ndichamuda uye ndichamudzivirira nezvose zvandiri (I will love and protect her with everything I am.)"

Chengetai nods her head, and kisses Nephthys one last time before returning into the crowd.

Through the Force Kaphiri can feel the warmth, and well wishes from everyone in the entire village. Most were smiling, but not everyone.

Standing off from where all of the villagers were lined up, stood Nephthys' village sister Neithra. Her face is a chiseled mask of seriousness, with no signs of a smile in sight. As Nephthys and Kaphiri turn and begin heading toward the village outskirts, all the villagers start cheering and waving. All except for one, Neithra.

"You have a beautiful village. I have never felt such love and compassion before," Kaphiri says.

"That is what Chakari means, warmth and love," Nephthys responds.

"Will your village sister Neithra be alright? She seems to be taking this harder than anyone else," he asks.

"I don't know. We are close, but I felt a coldness from her that I didn't realize until today has always been there," she replies looking back at Neithra one last time.

However, Neithra is no longer there.

The two of them were off to the escape pod, exiting the village into the jungle. But even as they walk through the jungle, they still clearly hear the cheering, and the singing as the village celebration continues.


	14. Chapter 14

Darth Cereus' starship exits hyperspace and finally arrives at the planet Opul.

In orbit around the planet is an Imperial Destroyer. Within a few moments he receives an incoming communication from the Destroyer.

"Incoming ship please send your identifying codes," an officer barks.

"Send them our identification, 2V-R8," Cereus says to 2V-R8, the starship's personal droid.

"Sending it now Master," 2V-R8 responds, tapping a few keys to send the information.

Seconds later the holoterminal beeps, signaling and incoming holocall.

"Shall I accept the incoming holocall from Captain Lance Seecon Master?" 2V-R8 asks.

"Yes, put it through," Cereus responds.

A hologram springs to life showing the image of an Imperial Captain who quickly identifies himself.

"Lord Cereus, you grace us with your presence. My name is Captain Seecon of the Imperial Destroyer _Influence _and I can assure that the situation is-" Captain Seecon says.

Cereus interrupts, "Relax Captain Seecon, something else brings me to Opul. I am certain you are adequately handling your mission here. However, I may be of some assistance if you if you fill me in."

Standing a little straighter, and speaking with confidence and pride, "Of course, My Lord," Seecon replies and fills Cereus in on his mission.

_Exactly what Velia told me. Apparently, they have not found this Jedi Kaphiri Ra yet. Could he have something to do with this disturbance in the Force? _Cereus thinks.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll leave you to it then," he says, ending the call.

_The Force is pulling me towards the north east sector of the planet. I can still feel the reverberations from the disturbance in the Force, _he thinks, looking at the planetary map of Opul and marking an area.

"Take us to the area I marked on the planet," he orders.

"Yes Master" 2V-R8 responds, and the starship descends towards Opul in the direction of the north east sector.


	15. Chapter 15

Nephthys and Kaphiri journey at an extreme pace through the jungle, relying heavily on the Force to continue forward even as the stamina in their bodies waned. As a Jedi, he trained for these types of scenarios, and so he was handling it fairly well. He was surprised at how well she was handling it. The Chakari clearly had trained her well.

They stopped on their journey a total of two times, resting an hour each time. They split time when they rested with one person remaining awake while the other slept, in half hour sessions, and they chose to eat while moving. After a grueling pace for nine hours, they arrived at the small Sith Camp located by Kaphiri's escape pod.

The Sith forces had transformed the land by clearing all jungle from the area. As a result, the camp was a wide-open space not so easy to approach. There were several Sith soldiers patrolling the camp in groups of two. As the Chakari scouts had indicated, a shuttle was on the grounds as well. The shuttle had two stationary soldiers guarding the ship. The ship is clearly capable of hyperspace.

"Maybe we should wait until dark. We can use it to our advantage. We'll be too visible right now," Nephthys says.

Kaphiri does not respond right away and continues to look around.

"I know what to do," he says.

"What's the plan?" she asks.

"Well, the Sith Empire has a certain command structure which we can use to our advantaged. I am willing to bet that the major is still here in one of these units. The major most likely is the one holding the security codes to the ship. All we have to do is get the information we need from one of the soldiers on patrol," he says.

"You mean capture a solider for interrogation?" she asks. "That will take some time."

He is surprised by the question. Perhaps, the Chakari avoid using the Force in certain ways.

"Not quite, just follow me and you will see," he says.

* * *

They continue to observe the camp from the fringes for another hour, and then finally Kaphiri sees the opportunity he has been waiting for.

"Ok, come on," he says to Nephthys.

They sneak their way through the camp and hide behind a small unit. Two soldiers have just walked by the same unit on the opposite side, oblivious to their presence. Kaphiri sees the two of them walking away and reaches waving his right hand.

"I need to go to the refresher, stay here until I return," he whispers.

One of the soldiers abruptly stops and turns to look at the other soldier and says, "I need to go to the refresher, stay here until I return."

The solider then turns and walks away, leaving the other alone.

Kaphiri waits a couple of moments before waving his hand once more. "Who has the codes to the shuttle in the camp?" he whispers.

The solider standing alone turns and says, "Major Shutta."

"Where in the camp is Major Shutta located?" he whispers.

The solider points to a unit in the middle of the camp, "Major Shutta is located in those quarters."

Not surprising to Kaphiri, it is almost the biggest unit in the camp.

_Greed and excess, _he thinks.

"Sleep," he whispers, and the solider falls to the ground.

Kaphiri quickly runs over to the solider and drags his sleeping body back to their hidden position behind the unit.

"So, you can use the Force to command people. Interesting. They never taught us such abilities in the village," Nephthys says.

Kaphiri is quickly undressing the solider and putting the soldier's gear on.

"It works on the weak minded. With a little practice you will be able to do this too," he replies, "I'll meet you at the shuttle. Sneak over there."

Lastly, he puts on the soldier's helmet, picks up the blaster rifle, and begins walking towards the Major's quarters.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," Nephthys replies jokingly, and then races behind some of the other units in the camp.

* * *

Upon entering the Major's quarters, Kaphiri fires the rifle, with the setting on stun, which temporarily knocks the major unconscious. Sometimes simplicity is the most effective tactic. Laying on her desk is a datapad containing all the necessary flight information for the shuttle.

_Nice and easy, _he thinks, picking up the datapad and exits the quarters.

As he walks over to the shuttle, he notices that the two guards watching the shuttle are gone.

_I wonder where they have gone, _he thinks, looking around as he approaches the ship.

He tries to spot Nephthys, and to his surprise he sees her peek out of the ramp on the ship.

_Looks like she took care of the guards already, _he thinks, slightly increasing his pace. When he reaches the shuttle ramp, he and sees her standing and waiting.

"Well this was a lot easier than I thought," she says.

"Please don't say that. Usually when those words are uttered the situation becomes complicated out of nowhere," he responds touching the button to recall the ramp. "Do you know where the guards went?"

"I used the Force to send them out on patrol," she replies.

"I see. Let's get out of here," he says.

They walk through the ship and settle into seats in the cockpit. Seconds later, the ship rises away from the ground, and blasts through the clouds into space.


	16. Chapter 16

"Master. There is nowhere to land. The jungle forest is too dense around this location. However, the scanner shows some sort of village very close to our position. Should we head there?" 2V-R8 says.

Cereus rises from the command chair and heads towards the exit of the bridge.

"Keep the ship hovering over this area and open the landing ramp. I will jump out here. Perform a scan and find an area to land close to the village. Contact me when you do," he orders.

"As you wish Master," 2V-R8 replies.

Cereus reaches the open landing ramp and jumps down into the dense forest below. The humidity in the jungle forest is thick, and the temperature is warm. It is for these reasons that he changed into a cream colored, lightweight, dress tunic. After several minutes the jungle forest clears showing a path to the entrance of a village.

Cereus casually walks towards the village entrance, which is being guarded by two bald headed warriors. The two warriors have dark espresso skin complexions, big muscular frames, and easily tower over him at two meters in height each. They glare at his approach and cross their swords in unison to form an "X" at the entrance.

_I am in a good mood today, so I'll try to play nice,_ Cereus thinks.

"Take me to your leader," he commands.

The two warriors quickly glance at each other. Then one removes some hand shackles from his waist.

_I'll go along with this game for now, _he thinks, extending both of his hands in a submissive position to be bound.

The warrior quickly places the shackles on him, binding his wrists, and then grabs the lightsaber from his waist.

The second warrior points his swords towards the village and says, "Uyai (Come)."

Although, Cereus does not understand the language it does not take a genius to know the warrior is instructing him to follow, which he does, entering into the village.

* * *

The village is alive with activity as Cereus walks through, hands bound, with one of the village warriors leading, and one following behind him. He sees a group of twenty warriors sparring on some sort of training grounds. Little shops are open as people trade all types of goods from clothing to vegetables. The housing is of a simplistic practical design, showing a connection to the land in its materials, and one thing becomes immediately apparent to him as he is escorted through the village:

_All of these villagers are Force sensitive. It will be interesting to see how powerful they are. I don't sense anything beyond the basic skills right now, _he thinks. _I do not see any signs of modern technology either. _

After walking for several minutes, they arrive at what appears to be the center of the village, and the largest structure that he has seen so far.

_This must be their leader's residence. Good, because I want answers, _he thinks, as the three of them enter into the large residence and stop in a large main foyer.

Moments later a village elder enters the foyer flanked by another warrior, which appears to be the former's personal bodyguard. The elder looks Cereus up and down, assessing him. One of the warrior's hands Cereus' lightsaber to the elder, then both of the warriors who captured Cereus move to positions that flank his left and right, leaving him standing facing the village elder. The elder rotates Cereus' weapon in his hand, inspecting, and analyzing it.

_That does not appear to be the face of someone familiar with the weapon,_ Cereus thinks.

"Sei iwe uchinzwa rima (Why are you here dark hearted one?)" The elder says to Cereus breaking the silence of the room.

_So that's how it's going to be. Something tells me that you know Galactic basic, _Cereus thinks.

The bodyguard interprets the elder's words.

"Village Chief Samhuri asks why you have come to our village, dark hearted one?" says the bodyguard.

"I have come to learn about the history of your village," Cereus responds.

"I know what you have come for dark hearted one. It is not here," Chief Samhuri says.

"And what exactly is not here?" Cereus asks.

"You are not welcome here dark hearted one. The knowledge of the Chakari, and our Sun is not for you," Chief Samhuri says forcefully.

_Chakari? That must be the name of this village. The Sun? I am not sure what he is referring to but now I am intrigued. I must give the Jedi credit for being so patient in matters like this, _Cereus thinks.

"Chief Samhuri you should tell me what I want to know, or this will not end well," Cereus states coldly.

"Take him away," Chief Samhuri says, signaling the warriors. He then turns to leave.

The two warriors start to close in on Cereus, and the bodyguard stands in place.

_Enough of these games, _Cereus thinks, looking at the handcuffs.

With a touch of the Force the cuffs unlock and fall to floor with a clatter, bringing a surprised reaction from the two warriors. Cereus extends his arms out in the direction of the two warriors, grabbing them both with the Force. He quickly brings his hands together like a clap, and the warriors accelerate through the air towards each other. The two warriors meet in the air with a loud crack, the sound of their heads colliding, and then they fall to the floor, dead, directly in front of Cereus, who casually steps over them.

The bodyguard draws his weapon, a finely crafted curved sword, and holds it in a high defense position. Chief Samhuri turns around just in time to witness the horrible end of the two warriors. Fear starts to run through his body as he retreats backwards.

"Chief Samhuri, all of this unpleasantness could have been avoided if you were more understanding to me, but such is life," Cereus says, calmly stretching out his right hand, grabbing the bodyguard with the Force.

The bodyguard drops his sword and starts clawing at his throat, struggling to breathe. Cereus fully clenches his fist, and the bodyguard's neck snaps. The body falls to the floor, unmoving.

Chief Samhuri's fear and dread of the situation has stopped him from retreating.

"I believe that belongs to me," Cereus says, walking towards the Chief as the lightsaber flies from the Chief back to Cereus, who places it back on his waist.

"And now Chief Samhuri, you will tell me everything that I want to know," Cereus says, stalking towards the Chief like a predator after prey.

Chief Samhuri remains frozen with fear and does not move. He looks into the silver eyes of the dark invader, and starts to feel pain inside of his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Several minutes later Cereus emerges from the house of the Chief Samhuri.

In those minutes, he learned a great deal about the Chakari village, and culture.

Years ago, Cereus learned the Force mind walk technique, which allows him to rip information from the minds of anyone. With years of training and practice he has taken this ability to its highest degree, becoming its master. Through this technique he can rip language from an individual's mind, and quickly learn it.

Through Chief Samhuri's mind, Cereus learned the Chakari language, the history of their ancestor Nabila, and other information about the Chakari people. Needless to say, Chief Samhuri's death was a painful one. The mind can only withstand so much trauma, and Cereus, feeling irritated by how the Chief greeted him, was not gentle with the technique.

Standing in front of him in an attack formation are about thirty Chakari warriors.

_Here to avenge your fallen leader. Quite noble, but you all are completely out of your depth, _he thinks, examining the warriors facing him.

Sixty eyes stare back at him show nothing but anger and determination.

"Mira parotitic kana ini ndichakuparadza iwe mose. Ndiri kuzvidzokorora (Stand aside or I will destroy you all. I will not repeat myself), Cereus states with authority, seeing the look of surprise on some of the warriors at the realization that he speaks their language.

He projects his power in the Force outwards in a demonstration of strength.

_Yes, now you understand the power I command, _he thinks, seeing some of the anger and determination fade from many of the warriors.

What was once a visible desire for vengeance has now transformed into fear in some of their eyes.

_I'll have to give them credit for not turning and running, they are proud warriors. But they are not worthy enough for me to pick up my lightsaber, and I have places to be, _he thinks, reaching out through the Force to touch the minds of the warriors.

The fear on the warriors' faces changes into a look of confusion, and horror, as they turn and stare at each other. The warriors' attack formation starts to slowly break, and then, the warriors start attacking not Cereus, but each other.

Swords are swung separating body parts and spilling blood on to the ground. Spears are thrusted, arrows are launched, blasters are fired, and painful screams can be heard from warriors as they butcher one another.

Cereus made the warriors believe that large pack Nexus has invaded the village. Nexus are feline predators native to this planet with claws easily capable of cutting a human in half. They are extremely vicious and deadly carnivores.

_Blasters, well they do have some technology after all, _he thinks, casually walking through the carnage unharmed and speaking into his communicator.

"2V-R8. Bring the ship to the village and wait for my return," he orders. "Eliminate anyone who threatens the ship."

"Understood. On my way now, Master," 2V-R8 responds.

Cereus walks through the village, leaving the ongoing slaughter behind him with every step. The bustle of the village has been replaced with an eerie quietness. With the exception of the warriors, all of the other villagers have retreated indoors, a clear demonstration of their fear of the invader walking through.

However, one other villager has decided not to run fearfully indoors.

* * *

A young woman, a short distance away, is standing directly in the middle of the path Cereus sees a is walking.

As he gets closer to the woman, her physical features become clearer. The woman has a thin athletic build standing at about 1.61 meters in height, with an espresso skin complexion, and short curly black hair, failing at a length just past her ears. It is her eyes that immediately draws his attention.

As he looks upon her, he doesn't see or feel any fear, or anger which are the two emotional reactions he expected. To his intrigue he sees and feels a hunger in her. She has the look of someone yearning for more in life, the look of someone who has been denied and seeks something beyond their current circumstances. He stops approximately one meter from where she stands.

Silence fills the air between them until the young woman finally breaks it.

"I will take you where you want to go," the young woman says.

"And where is that?" he responds.

"To the caves, and to Kuporesa," she replies, turning around and departing.

_Correct on both accounts, _he thinks, following her lead.

"Why are you helping me after what I have done to your villagers?" he asks.

"Because I want to ask you something," she responds.

"Well then ask," Cereus says.

"Not yet. I will after you see the two places," she replies.

"Very well," he says, following her lead.

* * *

They walk for about a half hour at a fairly brisk pace with the young woman leading the way the entire time. Not once did she look back at Cereus during the journey. The two finally arrive to a cave opening that is being visibly blocked from the jungle brush. The young woman pushes back the brush, entering the cave, and Cereus follows her.

Although it is about midday time, the cave is dark. The young woman moves through darkness, and after a couple of moments she sparks a fire which spreads throughout the cave, bringing warm light everywhere. The light reveals a moderate sized cave, with a length of around thirty meters. The cave is cool, and moist, and a welcomed relief from the heat and humidity of the jungle. There is a damp smell to the air, and the walls of the cave are made of a glossy rock that is as dark as the space.

"Is there a reason why I do not see much technology in the village?" Cereus asks.

"Yes," the young woman responds, "Part of the Chakari culture is to stay in harmony with nature, the land, and the Gift. To this end we only use technology when absolutely needed."

_So that's it, very intriguing, _he thinks.

They continue to walk in the illuminated cave until finally arriving at a grand mural on the cave wall. The mural shows an illustration of a woman with red hair and the symbol of the Sun above here. To her right is a drawing of a male with the symbol of the moon above his head. Beneath the woman is a group of people.

_This is the Chakari great ancestor Nabila, or the Sun, _Cereus thinks, reading the mural and the Chakari text.

The mural reads "Nabhaeri apfuura ruzivo rwake, uye zvipo kumadzinza ake nenzira yeropa (Nabila has passed her knowledge, and gifts to her descendants by way of blood)," and continues. "Mwedzi chete ndiwo unogona kuvhura simba rezuva (The Moon is the key to the knowledge and power of the Sun),"

Cereus takes a step back, turning to the young woman and asks, "What does by way of blood mean?"

"All of the Chakari have the Gift. But Nabila's descendants also carry her knowledge," she replies.

"How is it that they carry her knowledge?" he asks.

"By way of blood, and heritage. The knowledge is within their body already."

_In the blood, and within the body? As in some sort of knowledge transfer? _he wonders. _So, the Moon is the key to accessing the Sun's internal knowledge. To pass one's knowledge in this manner. By storing the knowledge in one's cells, I would have never considered that. A single cell is definitely capable of storing an extremely large amount of information. Within a cell is the power to create life. So, if it is possible to use this method to store information it ensures that the knowledge will always be in the possession of the proper inheritor. Or does it? If I focused on using my Mindwalk technique on the cellular level, could I unlock knowledge within one of Nabila's ancestors? That is something to consider._

"There was a great disturbance in the Force that came from the village, what was the cause?" he asks her.

"Force?!…Oh Gift!" she says, pointing to the mural. "The Moon unlocked the Sun."

_So that's what the Chief meant when he said, "it's not here." And when I probed through his mind there was one thing, he was protecting with all of his willpower. He died trying to keep this information from me, _he thinks.

"Take me to them now," he demands.

"I cannot," she quickly replies. "They have left. My village sister Nephthys is the Sun, and the Jedi Kaphiri is the Moon. They left almost half a rotation before you arrived."

_It was the Jedi, and I just missed the both of them. Wait how did they get off the planet? _he thinks.

"This village doesn't have the technology. How would they leave this planet?" he asks.

"They were planning to steal a ship from some force near where he crashed landed," she responds.

_The Imperial search party no doubt. There may still be time to stop them, _he thinks, pulling out his holocommunicator.

Seconds later the hologram of Captain Seecon emerges from the device.

"Yes, My Lord," Captain Seecon says.

"Captain, the Jedi Kaphiri is heading to your camp in an attempt to steal a ship and get off planet. Place the camp on high alert," Cereus commands.

"My Lord...Unfortunately, just moments ago, one Imperial Shuttle was stolen from the camp and jumped into hyperspace," Seecon replies, slightly ducking his head.

"Do you know where they are headed?" Cereus asks.

"No, My Lord. They turned off the tracking beacon right before jumping to hyperspace," Seecon replies.

"I see, very disappointing Captain," Cereus says, ending the call.

_He is a Jedi, therefore, he could be on his way to Ayoga to finish the mission. Or they could be heading back to Coruscant, and the Jedi Council. __Two possibilities, but which one?__, _he thinks.

The young woman interrupts Cereus' thoughts, stating,

"I know where they are heading."

He turns and looks at her, in a serious glare. The young woman feels the power radiating from the dark invader, but she stands firm.

"I will tell you, but I want something in return," she says, meeting his gaze.

_And here is it. Let's see what it is that you desire,_ he thinks.

"I am listening," he says.

"I want you to take me with you," the young woman starts, "You are strong with the Gift. I want you to take me with you and teach me how to be strong like you."

_So that's it. You desire a teacher; you desire power, _he thinks.

"What is your name?"

"Neithra."

"Why should I take you with me, Neithra?" he asks.

She thinks for a couple of seconds before confidently saying,

"Because if you don't, I will never tell you what you want to know."

Cereus laughs aloud, finding humor in her defiant response.

"If I am as powerful as you say, do you really think you can withhold that information from me?" he asks.

Undeterred by his words, she immediately replies, "Yes."

_Such determination, she is not afraid, and she has some potential. The Force is definitely with her,_ he thinks, looking her over and repeats his original question.

"Why should I take you with me?"

She looks away for a moment, but not out of shame, with a determination to come up with a valid answer. After taking several more moments to gather her thoughts, she looks back at him, and says,

"I HATE that I am not the Sun and Nephthys is, and SHE gets to leave the village and see the galaxy. I WANT to see the galaxy. I WANT more than to be stuck in this village, living this simple life. The Gift is strong in me. I can be stronger than this, but they only teach us so much. Take me with you. Master, show me the way of the Force"

She pauses for a moment, and then finishes,

"They have left for some planet called Ayoga."

_Honesty. It's not easy to bear the depths of one's soul, and personal desires to another. It can be difficult to be honest about what it is you truly want in life,_ Cereus thinks._ She may be of use to me, but she doesn't understand the gravity of her request. Everything has a price in life._

"The price of what you are asking for may be greater than you can bear, Neithra," he responds.

"I am not afraid of anything. Let me prove myself to you," she says.

_We will see young Neithra. We will see,_ he thinks.

"Bring me all of the ancient Chakari texts, the journals of Nabila, and water from Kuporesa. Retrieve all of those items and meet me at my ship; it's in the village," He orders.

Neithra's face brightens up, realizing she is close to getting what she wants. She asks,

"What is your name Master?"

"Darth Cereus," he responds.

"I will complete this Master Darth Cereus," she says.

He laughs aloud a second time. This time at the long name he has been given.

"Very well Neithra, meet you back at the ship," he says.


	18. Chapter 18

As the shuttle enters orbit, Kaphiri begins plotting a course into the navicomputer for Ayoga. According to the galaxy map, The current location of the shuttle is the planet Opul.

_I was on Opul this whole time, _he thinks.

"The galaxy refers to your planet as Opul, not Chakari. Did you know this?" he asks.

"Opul is not the name of our Planet. That is the name outsiders gave it," Nephthys responds.

_Indeed, throughout the history of the galaxy outsiders at times have named things with no knowledge, appreciation, or care for the names the natives have already given to places, _he thinks, nodding his head in agreement.

He finishes plotting the course to Ayoga, and presses the button launching the shuttle into hyperspace.

"It will be about 120 hours before we reach Ayoga," he says, rising from the pilot's chair.

"Come with me I want to show you something."

Nephthys rises from the co-pilot's chair and follows him into the back of the shuttle.

They reach a small area for storage, and he begins opening compartments in a search. After opening several compartments, he grabs a small sphere-shaped device.

In Kaphriri's hand is a seeker droid, which is programmed to hover in the area and shoot blaster bolts from its emitters. Seeker droids are commonly used at the Jedi Temple to train Jedi younglings in blaster deflection.

"Take this Nephthys," he says, unclipping his lightsaber and handing it to her.

"I remember that I showed you how to use a lightsaber in the dream world, but let's see how well you can handle one in the real world."

Smirking, she replies, "I am surprised that you remembered," and activates the lightsaber.

A yellow blade springs into life, and a low humming sound fills the storage area of the ship.

"It's not exactly as I remember it, but close. It is so much lighter than a sword," she says, slowly swinging the blade.

"My memories continue to return. Don't you worry," he says, looking over at her and smiling.

"This lesson may be a little beneath your command of the Force, but it's a good idea for you to become familiar with the size, weight, and feel of a lightsaber."

He activates the seeker droid, and it hovers in the air.

"Simple blaster deflection drills. I have placed the seeker droid on the most difficult setting, but the bolts are non-lethal."

"Do you think the Jedi Council will allow me to become a Jedi?" Nephthys asks.

"There is no way I can know for certain, but individuals in the past have joined the Jedi Order as adults. One of the most famous Jedi in our history is Nomi Sunrider. She did not join the Jedi Order until after she was an adult, and she even had a daughter. Sadly, her husband Andur Sunrider, who was also a Jedi, was killed right in front of her. She was able to defend herself when she picked up his lightsaber, which began her path to become a Jedi. She eventually rose to become a Grandmaster in the Jedi Order," he says, thoughtfully.

"No matter what the future brings, we will face it together. Your path is my path."

His words bring a radiant smile to her her. Before she replies, the seeker droid fires a bolt stinging her.

"Kaph… Ouch! that hurt."

"Be aware of your surroundings at all times, My Sun. A Jedi must be mindful," he replies laughing.

"Real funny!" she says, settling into a defense position and deflecting the seeker droids incoming bolts.

He watches her for a short time, seeing how adept she is with the blade in this short time.

_She has a natural connection to the Force. It is as easy as breathing for her. I can feel it, _he thinks. _With her agility, speed, and power Form IV Ataro may be a natural combat fit for her. _

"I'll be back. I need to contact the Jedi Council," he says, walking back towards the cockpit area.

* * *

Kaphiri sits down in the in the chair and taps the frequency to the Jedi Council in his holocommunicator. A blue hologram of the entire Jedi Council displays in front of Kaphiri.

"Knight Kaphiri, we are pleased to see that you not one with the Force. We were concerned after hearing what happened to the ship," Jedi Grandmaster Zym says.

"Yes, this has been an eye-opening mission Master," Kaphiri replies.

"Please fill us in," Zym replies.

Kaphiri informs the council about what transpired on the mission thus far. Starting with the events that led to the destruction of the ship, the death of Princess Misae, crash landing on Planet Chakari, and his connection to Nephthys.

"I am heading to Ayoga to deliver the information Princess Misae discovered," Kaphiri says.

"Relations between the Republic and the Ayogans have deteriorated since her death. The King believes it is the Republic who was behind the attack," Zym says.

"I believe the information Princess Misae uncovered will clear the Republic's name," Kaphiri replies.

"What is the information?" Zym asks.

"I am not sure Master. But I trust in her and the Force. She died peacefully knowing that I would bring this information to light," Kaphiri responds.

"Your former Master, Alessio, has already been dispatched to Ayoga in an attempt to calm the situation. Meet up with him there, and complete your mission. May the Force be with you, Knight Kaphiri," Zym says, ending the holocall.


	19. Chapter 19

Darth Cereus' ship floats in orbit around the Planet Chakari (Opul). He is presently standing on the bridge of the starship with Neithra standing at his side. They are looking out the ship's viewport towards the planet. The massive jungles on the planet look like green oceans from space.

_Considering my search for a transcendent philosophy in the Force it seems rather hypocritical for me to send her to Sith training. However, if she is to survive in the world of the Sith she must learn its ways. I am not in a position to train her during this war. Too many things will require my attention. And I need her to learn certain skills if she is to be an asset, _he thinks.

"I will be sending you to the Sith Academy on the Planet Korriban for your initial training. There you will learn the way of the Sith. Sith training is relentless and brutal. Only by possessing strength, intelligence, and strong will, may you survive it. Learn the Sith way, but do not let the Sith ways narrow your ability to think or limit your understanding of the Force," he says.

"I have waited my whole life to leave Chakari. I will not fail Master," she responds.

He turns to look at her. The determination burns in her eyes even stronger than when they first met.

_Now your determination will be put to the test. What will you do Neithra? _he thinks.

"Lesson number one. Knowledge is power Neithra. This is a truth of life, and not just the Sith. The knowledge of this place is ours alone. No one must learn of the history of the Chakari village, and their connection to the Force."

"I understand Master. You have my word, I will never share the secrets of my village to anyone, EVER!" she responds forcefully.

_No, you don't quite understand. Let's see how long it takes before you do, _he thinks, looking into her eyes. _One, two, three, four, five, six, and there it is._

He sees and the heavy understanding reveal itself in her eyes.

"But Master Please! Is there no other way? I hate being in the village, but please not this," she pleads.

"The Galaxy is in a state of war, and Kaphiri is a Jedi. How long before he informs the Jedi Order, and they return here?" he responds.

She continues to plead, "Master please, my village is a peaceful place. They-" But he cuts her off.

"On the planet I told you there would be a price to pay, and that it may be more than you are willing to endure. Do you remember your response?"

"Yes, of course I remember Master, but you are going to destroy everything I have ever known!" She blurts out, and tears start to stream down her cheeks.

"No Neithra, you misunderstand. It is not I who will be destroying your village," he replies walking over and touching the holocommunicator.

The hologram of Captain Seecon blossoms to life.

"Captain Seecon I have sent you some coordinates on the planet. Please standby to fire," Cereus says, looking back at Neithra.

Neithra stares back at Cereus confused, and with a feeling of tremendous dread. She sits on the floor of the cockpit with no idea when she stopped standing. Tears continue to stream down her face. And then once again Cereus witnesses the understanding in her eyes.

"ME? I am supposed to do this?" She asks, knowing the answer.

_This is an almost impossible situation for any person, but yes, Neithra. That wasn't a metaphor. Now what will you do? _Cereus thinks. _T_

_he Chakari Planet is indeed beautiful. It is unfortunate that the village must be destroyed. But until I find or develop this transcendent philosophy, I can only trust the instincts that I have. I know this philosophy exists. I can feel it in every fiber of my being, and I will rediscover it. I cannot allow anyone to reach it before me, _he thinks.

_I wonder, could I have done this? Sikosis destroyed my father, and I brought vengeance down on him for it. But if that Sith so long ago had told me I had to kill my father or die beside him. If those were the two choices I faced back then- could I do it? Could I kill my own father? Perhaps her goal will be to destroy me for making her do this. Perhaps she will one day destroy me, as I did Sikosis. _

"It is time to make your decision. This is the price, the choice is yours," he says coldly.

Neithra is still sitting on the cockpit floor. She looks at Cereus with disgust, glaring at him. But ever so slowly, she begins to rise back to her feet. He continues to coldly stare at her, and senses her emotions start to change.

_Even though your tears continue to fall, the sadness has slowly become anger. But the anger is not just at me. It seems you have decided Neithra, _he thinks.

Neithra is fully standing again and staring almost defiantly at Cereus. After a few moments her gaze turns down towards the bridge floor "Captain Seecon, fire," she says softly, not making any eye contact with the hologram.

_That's not good enough. You have to fully commit, _Cereus thinks, as several seconds of silence pass.

Captain Seecon finally breaks the silence and asks,

"My Lord did she say something?"

"I did not heard anything," Cereus responds, looking at Neithra.

Neithra's head quickly snaps back up, looking at the Captain and then at Cereus, and then back again. Her face is still wet from the tears, but no more are falling from her eyes. The anger is now raging inside of her like a volcano ready to erupt. And before she gives into it, one final thought enters her mind.

_I am so sorry_, she thinks.

"CAPTAIN SEECON!" she screams. "FIRE!"

The rage is crashing off of her, and she stares at the hologram.

"Yes Ma'am," the Captain responds.

Moments later the _Influence_ begins firing a sequence of laser beams down at a targeted location on the Planet Chakari. The sea of green that is the Planet Chakari remains, save the single location that is now awash in reds, yellows, and oranges.


	20. Chapter 20

After Nephthys completes the exercise with the seeker droid, Kaphiri begins instructing her on the basic movements of the first lightsaber combat Form I Shii-Cho. Shii-Cho is the oldest form in Jedi lightsaber combat and was the first form developed when the Jedi were transitioning from using traditional swords to lightsabers.

_This basic form should serve her well for now,_ he thinks.

"You know Kaphiri, as much as I appreciate all of this Jedi training, there are some other things we can also be doing with this time on the ship," she says, moving the lightsaber through the different Shii-Cho sequences.

"Oh, and what do you have in mind?" he says, smiling

In response to the question, she deactivates the lightsaber, and places it on the closest workbench.

She slowly walks towards him.

"Well we did not have the time earlier, but now that I have you alone, My Moon, I think it's time that we-," but her sentence trails off, and she collapses to her knees. She places her hands to her chest, squeezing it and shaking.

"Nephthys?" he asks hesitantly, moving to her side, and then it hits him.

He can feel the pain roaring off of her and crashing into him like a tidal wave. He settles on the floor and wraps his arms around her.

_Such intense pain, loss, death, and emptiness—the weight of this moment is almost too much to withstand,_ he thinks.

Nephthys looks up a Kaphiri, her face appears several shades lighter, the blood drained from her face. Tears flow like a river from her eyes, wetting her cheeks and the top of her shirt. She tries to speak, but her sadness is so strong that the words stammer out in a gibberish manner.

"Mmmyyyy villaaage, mmmmmyyyy faaaamillly, theeeeyyy are allllll goonne!" she exclaims, hugging him tighter, and tighter, and placing her head deep into his chest.

_The village is gone. Now I can feel it too. All of those people. Is this because of me? __Were they destroyed trying to protect me? _he thinks, holding her in his arms.

No further words are spoken.

The two of them remain sitting on the floor of the cargo hold. Nephthys' sobs echo throughout the entire shuttle, as ship continues unimpeded in hyperspace towards the Planet Ayoga.

* * *

Zaidu stands looking out into space from the bridge of the _Resolute_.

The ship is still in orbit around the Planet Quorn, and Zaidu looks at the planet with utter disgust.

_At least we will finally be leaving. Darth Vagus' Operation will hopefully mean some real combat for me_, he thinks.

His thoughts are interrupted by an incoming call on his personal holocom. He picks up the device, holding it in his palm as it activates.

A hologram of his Master, Darth Cereus appears.

"Yes, My Master," Zaidu says.

"I know this lesson in patience has been tough on you, my apprentice, but rejoice in the fact that your wait is now over. The time has arrived for you to quench your battle thirst," Cereus responds.

"Master?!" Zaidu says, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"You will immediately depart for the Planet Ayoga. Your mission is to track down the Jedi Knight Kaphiri Ra, and his companion Nephthys. I am sending you information on their descriptions now," Cereus commands.

"Bring the girl back to me ALIVE!."

"And the Jedi?" Zaidu asks.

"Let nothing stop you from bringing the girl to me," Cereus responds.

"As you wish, Master!" Zaidu replies.

"Zaidu, you are a young and powerful, but do not underestimate these two. They have a unique connection to each other in the Force."

"I will not fail you Master." Zaidu replies.

Cereus nods his head in acknowledgement, and his hologram disappears.

Excitement runs through Zaidu, as he charges through the doors, exiting the bridge.


	21. Chapter 21

The remainder of the voyage to Ayoga is very somber and quiet.

The two of them remained sitting on the shuttle floor for hours, and Kaphiri felt powerless. The only thing he could do is hold Nephthys.

The Jedi Code preaches acceptance, and the fact that death is a part of the life cycle. That in the end we all return to the Force. _There is no death, there is the Force_. This is the last tenant of the Jedi code. However, death and loss on this scale- how does a person comprehend it? This type of pain and loss breeds the desire for vengeance. And that is the pathway to the dark side. Loss on this scale is all too common now that the galaxy is in a state of war.

* * *

Nephthys' inner strength and will slowly starts to return, and as it does, Kaphiri asks her if she is open to learning some Jedi Meditation and calming techniques.

At first, she says no, but slowly she comes around to the idea. And so, the two of them sit on the floor of the ship in cross-legged positions with their eyes closed.

Through the Force, he reaches out to her sending her feelings of warmth and calmness.

During the meditation, he told her that the village and all of her family are one with the Force now, and that accepting the passing of the people we know and love is one of the most challenging aspects of being a Jedi.

"Through our connection to the Force we build knowledge, strength, and many abilities. But no matter how strong a Jedi becomes, they will never be strong enough to conqueror death. Nephthys, your people may be physically gone, but they will always be alive in your memories, and in your heart," he says.

She doesn't respond. The sadness remains inside of her, but unlike before she is no longer drowning in the ocean of despair. He can only marvel at her inner strength.

_How would I handle such a situation? _he thinks. _The Jedi are my family. How would I react if they were all suddenly gone? If I was to lose Nephthys, what would I do? How would I handle losing her?_

They continue meditating for hours, until a beeping noise coming from the cockpit interrupts their session.

They rise from the floor opening their eyes. As they walk in unison towards the cockpit their eyes meet, and Nephthys reaches out to hold Kaphiri's hand.

"Thank you. I was drowning in the pain of losing my village. The death was deafening, and I did not know how to stop drowning in it. I was losing myself to the pain. I could not see or feel anything but the pain. I felt helpless, empty, and so much despair."

She continues, "But you being with me. You holding me, and sending all of the encouragement, warmth and positive energy through our connection helped me; it helped me begin to see past the pain."

"But also, my ancestor was reaching out to me. Somehow Nabila was speaking to me. I could hear her, and feel her. It is difficult to explain, but her strength aided in rejuvenating me. And then I was no longer sinking. I still feel the weight of the loss, but I can walk again. Without you My Moon, and without Nabila I would still be drowning."

She turns around and looks at the cargo hold floor.

"Without you, I would still be frozen and unmoving in that same spot on the floor."

Her eyes look upon Kaphiri again.

"My village, and all of the beautiful people who made it such are vibrant place are gone. Losing them will always hurt, but I will move forward. I must live in order to honor them."

He does not respond, he just nods his head.

Nephthys' soft tone begins to harden. She says,"Make no mistake, I will find out who is responsible for this. I will find out who destroyed my village."

Kaphiri examines her through the Force expecting to feel anger, surprisingly he doesn't feel any anger. He feels her sadness, but more than that there is a determination bubbling inside of her.

He reaches out, and gently touches her cheek, saying,

"I understand. Be careful not to lose yourself again in the process of trying to find the responsible parties. Finding them may be a long and arduous goal."

"As long as we are together, I will never be lost Kaphiri," she replies.

_Her innocence has been lost already. I am sorry Mother Chengetai_, he thinks, grabbing her hand and escorting her toward the cockpict area.

They arrive at the cockpit, and Kaphiri checks the control panel.

"We are coming out of the hyperspace. We have arrived at Ayoga," he says, as the blue lines of hyperspace disappear, and a large green planet comes into view through the cockpit window.

"Space is truly beautiful," she says somberly.

A large ship appears in orbit around the planet. Kaphiri magnifies the image of the ship and sees it is a Republic _Hammerhead _light cruiser starship.

"It's a Republic ship. My former master, Alessio, has been dispatched here by the Jedi Council. I'll contact them now," he says, tapping the frequency.

"Republic ship, this is Jedi Knight Kaphiri Ra requesting permission to board."

In response a small hologram appears of Jedi Master Alessio.

"We are sending you docking coordinates now. It is good to see you again Kaphiri. We have much to discuss," Alessio says.

* * *

The shuttle continues forward and lands in the assigned docking bay.

Outside the shuttle, and waiting for them is Master Alessio.

The ramp to the shuttle descends, and Kaphiri and Nephthys descend to find an amused and almost jovial Alessio awaiting them.

"Well now, that is an interesting outfit you have there. Not very Jedi like, but then again, that has always been your style," Alessio says.

"It has been that kind of mission. I am looking forward to getting out of this imperial armor, but it is a lot more flexible than it looks," Kaphiri responds.

"Yes, the Jedi Council has updated me on what happened. This must be your girlfriend. I am sorry… I think the term soulmate was used," Alessio says, looking at Nephthys quizzically.

She smiles in response. "Yes, soulmate is definitely appropriate. I am Nephthys. It is nice to meet you, Master Alessio," she says.

_No blushing this time. I guess that is part of the innocence that she lost already, _Kaphiri thinks.

"You have been training her, I see," Alessio says, looking at the lightsaber hanging from Nephthys belt. "I am not sure the Jedi Council will approve of this."

"We will see. Besides it is the Force that makes a Jedi, not the Council. Speaking of which, I need an extra lightsaber for her," Kaphiri responds.

_It has not been that lomg since I have last seen you Kaphiri, but so much has changed. You are even stronger than when we last sparred, I can feel it, _Alessio thinks.

_And Nephthys her power radiates through the Force like a star. There is a connection between them in the Force that is unique, and harmonious. This connection is unlike anything I have ever seen or read in the Jedi Archives. The disturbance in the Force, a new light penetrating the darkness of war, is indeed them._

Alessio responds, "let's get you two changed, and get you something to eat, we have much to discuss."

They head to get changed, and to Kaphiri's dismay he has no choice but to change into the standard Jedi attire.

"_If only S'cie was here," _he thinks, choosing a cream-colored tunic and pants, and the standard brown Jedi robe.

Nephthys chooses a brown tunic with brown pants, and the standard brown Jedi robe. After changing, the two of them walk towards the dining hall, Alessio finds them and joins their walk.

"Here Nephthys, as your boyfriend demanded," Alessio says, handing her a lightsaber. "It is a simple standard design. We keep these in supply as back-up in case the need arises."

Nephthys takes the lightsaber and activates it. A green blade emerges from the hilt.

"Thank you, Master Alessio," she says. "You do not approve of me having this?"

"No, it is alright. You are strong with the Force, and should be welcomed into the Jedi Order. I am just giving my former Padawan a hard time," Alessio replies, looking at Kaphiri, who begins to shake his head.

_Here we go, _Kaphiri thinks.

"What was Kaphiri like when he was younger? Was he a difficult Padawan to train?" Nephthys asks.

To this Kaphiri responds, "I am standing right here you know?"

Alessio completely ignores Kaphiri's comment, replying,

"He is headstrong, but no he wasn't very difficult at all train. As a Jedi he always strove to be balanced and open, he absorbed my teachings very well."

Nephthys smiles, looking at Kaphiri.

"I can see that," she says.

"Let's get something to eat," Kaphiri interjects.

* * *

The three of them grab some food and settle into seats in the dining hall.

"While the Ayogans have not outright told us to leave their system. They have denied all of our requests to meet with the King or any Ayogan officials. Also, several Ayogan Starships have been intensely monitoring our orbit. They don't trust us. King Juro believes it was the Republic that orchestrated the attack on Princess Misae's ship and is responsible for her death. A lone Ayogan survivor has informed the king of this," Alessio says.

_Captain Nobu is the lone survivor I presume, _Kaphiri thinks.

"I will make a request to meet with the King. I am sure he will meet with me, if only out of pride to face the person who failed to protect his daughter," Kaphiri says.

"The council informed me that you have some information that will clear the Republic's name in the matter," Alessio responds.

"Not entirely correct. I don't have the information or know what the information is, but I know where it is. It is on Ayoga. That was Princess Misae's final request of me. The people who sabotaged the ship are the Ayogans, but I cannot prove this. However, I believe in Princess Misae; the information that she uncovered will resolve this," Kaphiri replies.

"This is a time of war Kaphiri, things are constantly changing. This situation may not resolve itself in the way you believe," Alessio replies.

Kaphiri takes a moment to dwell on Alessio's words.

_He may be correct. I can only do the best I can for Misae, I promised her, _Kaphiri thinks.

"All I can do is see this through to the end," Kaphiri replies.

"So the galaxy is in a state of war?! How long has the galaxy been at war?" Nephthys asks.

Alessio looks at Kaphiri, who shrugs saying "I didn't really have the time to explain the state of the galaxy."

Alessio explains to Nephthys the current state of the galaxy. Starting with the Sith Empire's return. The beginning of the war, and the Republic's slow initial response. Kaphiri provides her with the final details to his overall mission.

"You never mentioned such things to me in the dream world Kaphiri, why is that?" she asks.

"War has brought so much pain to the galaxy. It wasn't that I couldn't tell you, I just didn't want to infect our place with the darkness of the world. Please understand," Kaphiri replies.

"I do understand. And this is why this mission is so important to you. Let's get to it," she says, rising from the table.

"You have a promise to keep to Princess Misae, and I will ensure you keep it."

_Despite all that you have just lost, it appears that most of the clouds have disappeared from blocking your natural ray of light My Sun, _Kaphiri thinks, looking at Alessio.

"You heard your girlfriend, Kaphiri," Alessio says, rising from the table.

"Come Kaphiri," Nephthys says, grabbing his arm, and pulling him up.

The three of them leave the dining hall together and head to the bridge of the ship.

* * *

"I have a contact on Ayoga," Kaphiri says, walking over to the holocommunicator and punching in a frequency.

A young woman's hologram appears from the device.

"I am Aiyo, with whom am I speaking with?" she says.

"Good day to you Aiyo. I am Jedi Knight Kaphiri Ra, a friend of Princess Misae. She told me to contract you once I reached Ayoga," he replies.

"Relations between the Ayoga and the Republic are strained. I am not sure you should be contacting me," she says.

"As the Ayogan saying goes, 'Even if the sun is not visible today, tomorrow holds great promise," he replies.

Aiyo nods her head.

"You do know Ayoga, Jedi Kaphiri. What do you need from me?" she asks.

"I will be requesting a meeting with King Juro, will you support me at court?" he asks.

Kaphiri's question hangs in the air, as Aiyo thinks about his request.

"Yes, I will be at court, Princess Misae would want me to be there," she responds.

"Thank you Aiyo," he replies.

"Jedi Kaphiri. The Princess, how did she? was she in?" Aiyo tries to ask.

"She died with peace in her heart, and a smile on her face. She was a strong, determined woman who cared deeply about protecting Ayoga," he says.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Jedi Kaphiri."

"I will support you at court," she says, ending the call.

"Things must be worse than we thought on Ayoga. Your whole conversation was in code," Alessio says.

"No doubt every frequency is being monitored, I have to take precautions. Master, please enter the frequency of King Juro," Kaphiri directs.

Alessio taps in the frequency and a hologram of a woman in formal Ayogan attire is shown in blue.

"Republic vessel, as we stated earlier the King does not wish-"

Kaphiri interrupts, "This is Jedi Knight Kaphiri Ra requesting an audience with his highness, King Juro."

"Jedi Knight Kaphiri!" the woman responds with some surprise.

"Please hold one moment," she says, disappearing from the hologram, and returning after several moments.

"King Juro has agreed to meet with you, but only you may come," she says.

"If his highness wishes to know what I have to say, he will allow me to bring one other companion," he replies.

Several moments of silence pass, and the woman finally replies,

"King Juro will allow this- but you must department immediately."

"Please inform the King of my gratitude. I am leaving now," Kaphiri says, ending the holocall.

Alessio walks over to Kaphiri.

"Your other companion is Nephthys, isn't it?" Alessio asks.

"Of course. If this meeting doesn't work out well someone has to inform the council," Kaphiri responds smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

Kaphiri and Nephthys depart for the palace.

Their shuttle rips through the atmosphere to the grand palace sitting at the center of the city.

"Such beauty on this planet, and in the galaxy. However, people are too busy fighting to notice," Nephthys says, staring out the viewport.

_I hope she never loses this this type of view and outlook on the world, _Kaphiri thinks.

"This is actually my first time visiting this planet. It is indeed beautiful," he says.

They look at the trees which are now flowering pink blossoms. The petals of the blossoms are floating harmlessly filling the air like rain drops from a storm.

The shuttle finally descends on the Palace landing pad, and the two are led by an escort into the Palace.

Large golden doors open, revealing the throne room of the Palace. At the far back of the room sits King Juro.

The two of them walk down the aisle to face the king.

Standing next to the king are Princes Takuma, Shin, and Kaede, the three heirs to the Ayogan throne.

The rest of the court is filled with nobles, guests, and soldiers. All have come to witness the testimony of Jedi Kaphiri, the person who was supposed to protect Princess Misae.

To the left, Kaphiri spots Aiyo in the crowd. She acknowledges him with a slight nod of the head.

Out the corner of his eye, Kaphiri sees a familiar face, Captain Nobu. Captain Nobu stares back a Kaphiri, and then smirks before losing himself in the crowd.

Now, turning to face King Juro, Kaphiri and Nephthys bow their heads in unison as respectful greeting to the King of Ayoga.

"Thank you for this meeting your highness. I am Jedi Knight Kaphiri Ra, and this is my companion Nephthys," Kaphiri says.

"I once had great respect for the Jedi Order, but no longer. This once noble order helped Ayoga resolve conflicts in the past was not even able to protect my daughter. You failed to protect my Misae. What do you say to this Jedi?" King Juro asks.

Kaphiri takes two steps forward. "Yes, I have failed in my duty to Princess Misae. It is something that I will always have to live with. She is, was, a friend," Kaphiri responds.

"Yes, an unfortunate fate. She is gone, while you HER PROTECTOR still live. Well you have requested an audience with me Jedi. Now that you stand in my presence, tell me and all of the court what it is you wish to say," King Juro says, with disdain.

"Your highness, I think it would be more appropriate to have this conversation in private," Kaphiri says.

Responding with an irritable and dismissive tone, King Juro replies, "Your request is denied Jedi. You should feel grateful that, you who failed my daughter, and represent the corrupt Republic, have been allowed to speak at ALL! State your business immediately. And be mindful, that if you are wasting my time, you will not be leaving Ayoga as quickly as you have arrived, Jedi."

"As you wish King Juro, just remember that this is your choice. We could have done this a different way," Kaphiri responds, calling over Aiyo.

Aiyo rushes to Kaphiri, carrying a beautiful carved wooden jewelry case, which she hands over to him.

He takes the case and rubs the palm of his hand against the wooden grain on the right side until he feels a slight groove. He pulls at the groove, and a small wooden covering easily comes off revealing the indentation of a sun symbol. He then removes a chain from a pocket in his utility belt and places the charm of the chain in the indentation.

The chain and charm belong to Misae.

The charm locks into the indentation perfectly with a clicking noise. He turns the charm to the right, and a second clicking sound can be heard as the box activates.

_Misae, I have done as you asked, I leave the rest to you, _he thinks.

Sprouting from the box is a holographic image of Princess Misae.

Upon seeing her image, a mixture of sadness and gratitude washes over Kaphiri.

_I could not protect you, yet it is because of you that I met My Sun. You will always be in my thoughts Princess Misae, and in my heart, _he thinks.

The holographic system within the throne room connects to the frequency of the box, and Princess Misae's image is magnified to a size that all patrons in the throne room can see.

Kaphiri places the box on the floor, and steps back to where Nephthys is standing as Misae's image begins to speak.

"Father, my King, I have stumbled on some devastating information that threatens the very existence of our Ayogan people, culture, and way of life. I have discovered that there are hundreds, maybe even thousands, of individuals that have infiltrated our ranks, who are aligned and loyal to the Sith Empire. In an effort to verify the validity of this information I traveled to Coruscant. Upon receiving this jewelry box, I needed to pick up the key, the necklace capable of unlocking the contents of the box. It was my hope to travel to Coruscant in a less formal, and circumspect manner. However, when you learned of my travels, you assigned me a large protective detail. I know you did this because of your great love for me, and due to the galaxy's ongoing state of war. Nevertheless, I was fearful that those very infiltrators may have been assigned to the protection detail that could lead to their exposure. I wasn't sure who I could trust, and after receiving the necklace, I sought out Jedi Knight Kaphiri Ra to accompany me back to Ayoga. I needed to have someone outside of Ayoga. I have known him since I was a child, and my trust in him is complete. The only other person I have shared this information with is my childhood friend, and personal assistant Aiyo. The list of names are embedded in this transmission, which I have not had the opportunity to examine yet. The names will have to be cross examined against the historical records, and family lineages of our nation going back possibly two or three centuries. Since these current infiltrators are the descendants of the originals we will need to determine when the betrayal began in the family tree. Ayoga, like many of the other planets in the Republic, have had Sith infiltrators rising through the ranks of every aspect of our government for generations. Their infiltration is part of the Sith Emperor's plans to take control over the galaxy, destabilizing planets to make them easier for Sith conquest."

Misae pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath before continuing, "Father, if you are watching this message then the likelihood is that I am already dead. I love Ayoga, please stop this Sith plot, and save our people."

The message ends, and the throne room is left still, and eerily silent.

Moments before Misae's passing, she told Kaphiri that the Republic soldiers on the ship were actually Ayogans dressed in Republic armor. She was able to see several of the dead soldiers up close and saw Ayogan tattoos on their skins. Had their armor not been destroyed from some of Kaphiri's attacks, she would not have seen this. This is also the reason the ship needed to be destroyed, and everyone eliminated. For the deception to work there could be no survivors.

From this Kaphiri deduced that charges had probably been place throughout the ship, and strategically set off to simulate the impact of a boarding party. Thus, giving the appearance that the ship was being boarded by another entity, in this case Republic reinforcements. But the reality was that all of the supplies needed were already on board, so the Ayogan staff changed over into their Republic armor. The majority of the protection detail had to be in on the deception, because no Ayogan bodies were seen, and the Ayogan protection did not come to the defense of the ship against the fake Republic soldiers. When Misae requested Kaphiri as part of her protection, the infiltrators knew that a Jedi could possibly read their intent, and sabotage the entire plan, so they masked their thoughts using strong emotions like anger and resentment.

Lastly, Misae told Kaphiri about Aiyo, and the jewelry box, and the necklace. She also gave Kaphiri the code words to establish trust with Aiyo.

"Even if the sun is not visible, today tomorrow holds great promise."

The words were a signal to Aiyo that Kaphiri could be trusted, and that Misae was no longer alive. Princess Misae had taken a likening to the intelligence field. She was trained well in the nuisances of everything from cryptology, to weapons.

An Ayogan officer swiftly runs up to the King, and finally breaks the silence.

"Your highness, a fleet of Sith Ships has just come out of hyperspace. They are requesting a word with you."

"Patch them through immediately!" King Juro demands.

Promptly, the image of Misae is replaced with hologram of a Sith Officer.

"What is the meaning of this incursion Sith? This is an outright violation of our agreement to remain neutral," King Juro asserts.

"Greetings your highness, I am Admiral Jobe of the Sith Empire. You misunderstand, this is not an invasion. We are sending you the reinforcements requested for your protection against the Republic," The admiral says.

"Do not insult my intelligence, your presence here was not requested, needed or wanted. I consider this an act of war! Leave immediately or be prepared to face the power of the Ayogan Forces," King Juro responds.

"Too bad, perhaps the Sith Empire will have better relations with your successor. Now is the time! Destroy the King, and seize your rightful place on the throne," Admiral Jobe responds.

With those words, the throne room erupts into chaos.


	23. Chapter 23

"Now!" Prince Shin, yells pulling out a blaster pistol and firing at his older brother, Prince Takuma, the first in line heir.

Takuma takes the bolt directly in the chest, and immediately drops to the floor. Takuma is dead before he hits the floor.

Several blaster bolts target the King Juro, but his personal guards defends him as human shields. Two guards fall to floor from the blaster fire. The remaining guards usher the King behind the throne, setting up a defensive posture.

Suddenly the wall opens up, and the King and the guards exit, through a secret passage way. The walls to the passage close, and an explosion behind the wall ensues.

At that moment there is no way of knowing if the explosion was to seal the hidden door or if the explosion was at act of further sabotage.

Ayogans are fighting Ayogans, and blaster bolts are flying throughout the room.

Kaphiri and Nephthys take cover behind some of the large columns to the south east of the throne, with both of their lightsabers ignited.

He scans the room from behind the column, observing the battle, and trying to distinguish the sides of the combat. After several more moments of observation, he is finally able to distinguish the two combatant groups despite the fact that everyone has the same uniform on.

A soldier falls to the floor a couple of meters from where he is hiding, a victim of blaster fire from the group fighting on behalf of the treacherous Prince Shin. Before his death, the soldier reaches his hand up in the direction of him pleading with his final words.

"Please help us save Ayoga, Jedi Kaphiri."

Kaphiri gives an approving nod, and the solider succumbs to his fatal wounds and dies.

The numbers of soldiers between the two forces are almost evenly split with half the Ayogans siding with Prince Shin, and half of them fighting against him, in the defense of Prince Kaede.

Kaphiri wonders what circumstances took place than transformed Prince Shin into someone who could shoot his brother in cold blood.

Kaphiri slides out from the protection of the column deflecting bolts as they come in his direction. Nephthys follows his lead and does the same. He cannot help but notice how quickly her proficiency with blaster deflection has improved considering her limited lightsaber training in the physical world.

As the fighting continues, he makes the decision to do the only thing Jedi have been trained since birth to do, protect.

_Prince Kaede is the most important individual in this room, _he thinks.

With the possibility of King Juro being killed by the explosion, Prince Takuma confirmed dead, and Prince Shin turned traitor, Prince Kaede is the next in line to inherit the throne. The future of the Ayogan people may depend on his ability to survive this moment and lead them.

Kaphiri gives a quick glace to Nephthys.

"We need to protect Prince Kaede, flank them. I'll provide the Prince with cover from the direct blaster fire," he says.

"I am on it," she responds, then runs and leaps high in the air to the other side of the room.

Kaphiri leaps forward towards the northern part of the room, and lands in front of the Ayogans in a defensive position in front of Prince Kaede.

He positions himself firmly in front of the group, with his yellow blade moving like a blur to deflect all incoming blaster fire. His skill with the lightsaber begins to inspire to the group, and they use the cover of his defensive shield to move into better positions to return fire. He takes a couple of seconds to look around the room, but he does not see Prince Shin anymore, nor does he see Captain Nobu.

_Prince Shin must have fled the throne room in pursuit of the King. And that Captain Nobu, something tells me he is very adept at surviving, like a true snake_, he thinks.

Moving from the southwest corner of the room, Kaphiri sees a green blade cleaving its way through the left flank of Prince Shin's forces. As a result of the threat, some of Shin's forces start to turn their fire at Nephthys.

Several of Shin's soldiers fall to the counter attack from Shade's forces.

With the blaster fire directed at Kaphiri now decreasing, he goes on the offensive leaping high over to the northwest side of the throne room. Upon landing, he immediately strikes down two of Shin's soldiers.

With Nephthys moving from the south position of the room, and Kaphiri moving from the north, Shin's soldiers are boxed in. If they attempt to flee towards the center of the throne room, they will be cut down from the fire of the group protecting Prince Kaede. With no alternative, Prince Shin's remaining forces in the throne room choose to do what most individuals do when faced with almost certain death, they choose life.

"We surrender," the seven soldiers say almost in union, immediately dropping their weapons, and raising their hands in the air.

Both of the lightsaber blades stop attacking but remain ignited. Several of the soldiers defending Price Kaede quickly sprint over to retrieve the discarded weapons and begin handcuffing the remaining soldiers.

There are dead Ayogan bodies scattered throughout, and holes populate the walls of this once magnificent room ; death and destruction is everywhere.

Kaphiri runs over to Prince Kaede, with Nephthys behind him.

"Prince Kaede we need to get you somewhere safe. Where can we take you?" he asks.

The Prince is not taking all that has happened well at this moment. He stands unmoving, with his eyes opened, and look of someone who is in another world.

Mere moments after watching the final words from his dead sister, he had to watch in despair and shock as one of his own brothers betrayed their family and killed the eldest sibling. His father, the King, has fled, perhaps dead, and a Sith Fleet is invading his home planet. Most people probably would not be able to handle such an avalanche of despair, but that is the burden of those in positions of power must bear.

"Prince Kaede," Kaphiri repeats, then looks around to the rest of the soldiers and asks "Where is the location of the Royal Bunker?"

"It is located several clicks from here. Standard procedures would have him evacuating from the Palace from the landing pad on the roof," one of the soldier's responds.

"Then it is time to head there. Call ahead and let them know we are coming. We really need to move," Kaphiri responds.

One of the soldier's quickly removes his communicator and makes some calls.

After several failed attempts, the soldier looks at Kaphiri and says, "Communications appear to be intact, but no one is answering any of the channels."

"I'll try someone," Kaphiri says, tapping his communicator.

* * *

Nephthys walks over to where Prince Kaede is standing. His eyes stare ahead but are unseeing. Through the Force, she can feel emotional loss rolling off him in waves. It feels so similar to what she has experienced recently.

"Prince Kaede?" she says softly.

In response to hearing his name he turns to in her direction, but his eyes remain in a lost daze. She reaches out through the Force to him, not to ease his pain, but in an attempt to help him from remaining swallowed by it.

"Prince Kaede?" she repeats softly. "You have lost much today. But you must remember that there is still more you can lose if you don't make a decision."

Her question doesn't fully snap him out of the daze, but he begins to speak.

"What more can I lose? My sister is gone, my eldest brother is gone, my father may be gone, and the brother whom I looked up to the most, has betrayed us all." The Prince's statement is not really a question.

"Here is what else you can lose. The Sith Empire is now invading your home world. Your brother wants to sit on the Ayogan throne. If they both succeed, then the Ayogan culture will be no more," she replies evenly.

Her response reaches him, and he snaps out of his daze.

"How can you possibly understand?" he responds angrily, staring at her.

Nephthys does not respond, and only stares deeply at him.

And in that moment, Prince Kaede can see the understanding in her eyes. He sees pain, a deep pain that can only come from great loss. And then he is ashamed of his outburst, so he looks away from her penetrating eyes.

"This pain will swallow you if you allow it. There will be time to mourn them, but for now you have to focus on what must be done. Focus on what you need to do as an Ayogan Prince, and possibly its future King. Or don't, that is your choice," she finishes and walks away leaving the Prince standing alone again.

* * *

Kaphiri touches his communicator in an attempt to contact Aiyo. He has not seen her since the chaos erupted in the throne room, and he hopes she is ok.

"Aiyo come in, this is Kaphiri. Aiyo please come in."

"Kaphiri," Aiyo says whispering. "I am here."

"Where are you? We are in the throne room, it is clear and safe at the moment," he responds.

A cupboard at the far end of the throne room swings open. And Aiyo emerges from it sprinting over to them. "Kaphiri, I am here."

_A little bit of good news at last_, he thinks.

"I am glad you are safe Aiyo," he says. "We need your help. We have to get Prince Kaede to a safe location. No one is responding on the evacuation channels. Do you have any other contacts?"

After thinking a couple of seconds Aiyo responds, "There is another emergency transport line that Misae had personally set-up, but I don't have the clearance code."

The group stands in silence, pondering what to do next, until a voice breaks the silence.

"I know the code," Prince Kaede says, walking over to the group.

"Misae told me to remember these numbers. At the time I thought she was being overly cautious and paranoid but clearly she sensed something was coming."

_She found a way to reach him, _Kaphiri thinks, looking over at Nephthys.

She responds by smiling and winking back at him.

One of the soldiers hands a small holocommunicator to Aiyo, who punches in a frequency. After a couple of seconds a hologram of an Ayogan officer appears.

"This is Prince Kaede, requesting an emergency pickup for twelve at the Palace landing pad. Emergency code 963852741 EDEAK," Prince Kaede says.

"Pass code authorized. Prince Kaede, the transport is on its way and will arrive at the landing pad in 5 minutes. Please be safe my Prince," the officer says.

"Thank you, officer, we are on our way," Prince Kaede says, ending the call.


	24. Chapter 24

The group exits the throne room expeditiously with Kaphiri leading the group followed by Nephthys, Prince Kaede, Aiyo, and eight Ayogan Soldiers.

Prince Kaede is providing the directions for how to navigate the palace corridors to the landing pad, and after a couple minutes, and several turns, the group reaches the large doors of the west corridor.

During this journey, Kaphiri contacted Alessio to inform him of the events that have transpired in the throne room. Alessio instructed Kaphiri to contact him for evacuation immediately after Prince Kaede is escorted to safety.

"ETA for the transport is three minutes," one of the Ayogan soldiers announces to the group.

Two of the Ayogan soldiers open the large doors, revealing a long and wide corridor.

"The landing pad is a short distance beyond this corridor," Prince Kaede says, pointing down the hallway.

_This feels like the perfect place for an ambush,_ Kaphiri thinks leading the group into the corridor.

The corridor's east walls are several meters tall, with large windows sitting on the top them. The windows allows the outside light in resulting in a golden glow throughout the corridor. The corridor's west walls are littered with several doors leading to adjacent room.

The group could very quickly find themselves boxed in, leading to Kaphiri's current concern. This concern is supported by the fact that the group does not know who currently holds the power in the palace.

"What's wrong?" Nephthys asks, picking up on his unease.

In the short period of time, Kaphiri and Nephthys continue to grow more and more in sync. Their bond as the sun and moon allows each of them to feel the emotions of the other to the degree that the emotions are more like thoughts.

"We will are open to an ambush in this corridor" he responds, as the entire group finally enters.

Immediately, Ayogan soldiers appear at the far end, near the exit.

Kaphiri's danger sense flares inside of him, and seconds later the soldiers begin firing, revealing their allegiance to Prince Shin.

Kaphiri and Nephthys easily deflect the bolts as they arrive, with her position slightly behind and to the right of his. The two of them are providing an impenetrable defense for their group. Not a single bolt passes through.

"Shouldn't we close fast, and take them down?" Nephthys asks, Kaphiri.

Some of the soldiers and Aiyo find clear lines of sight behind their defense positions and begin returning fire on Prince Shin's forces.

The hallway is relatively long, and Kaphiri's instincts scream caution.

"Just wait a moment, something doesn't feel right," Kaphiri responds, as two of Shin's soldiers move to the front of the attack line.

In their grasps are long cylindrical tubes.

_Rocket launchers, _Kaphiri thinks, as one of the solider pulls the trigger firing a rocket.

A buzzing noise starts to emanate in the air, increasing in volume by the second.

"Everybody down!" Kaphiri yells, and the group drops to the ground.

He and Nephthys remain standing, but move so that the backs are standing flat on the corridor wall. They watch the missile harmlessly pass by, and out of the corridor.

BOOM! is the sounds of the explosion from the missile crashing into wall. Smoke and dusty seep through the doors into the corridor.

"Retreat through the doors, we will cover you!" Kaphiri orders.

Each of the member of the party quickly springs from the floor to their feet, and begin sprinting back towards the doors.

Kaphiri and Nephthys continue deflecting bolts, back peddling in full retreat.

The buzzing noise marks the sound of another incoming rocket. With the group in a full sprint Kaphiri knows he cannot order them to drop to the floor again. The incoming rocket is closing too fast for the group to react.

Kaphiri reaches into the Force to push back on the rocket. Unfortunately, there is not enough space for the rocket to cleanly turn around, so he pushes it hard, upwards, towards the ceiling.

The rocket flies upwards, and hits the ceiling with a BOOM!

The impact creates a significant whole and several large cracks. Debris and large parts of the Palace ceiling fall to the floor blocking sections of the hallway, and the dust obscures the the view.

Kaphiri and Nephthys run back through the doors to the rest of the group, and two soldiers quickly close the doors behind them.

"What do we do now?" Prince Kaede asks, with concern.

"The transport will have to come to us," Kaphiri responds.

Picking up on his thoughts, Nephthys heads over to the giant Palace windows and cuts through them. The glass from the windows shatters and falls, and the outside air rushes through.

Kaphiri taps his wrist communicator and instructs, "We cannot make it to the landing pad. You will have to pick us up in the west courtyard."

"Acknowledged. The new pickup site is the west courtyard. ETA is one minute," the pilot responds.

Kaphiri looks at Nephthys and nods. In response, she turns and grabs Aiyo.

"Hold on tight," Nephthys says, and they both jump out the window.

Kaphiri grabs hold of Prince Kaede and does the same, landing softly on the palace outside grounds outside. The distance from the windows was about a thirty meter drop.

He looks up with the intention of helping the soldiers down, but realizes there is no need to. The eight soldiers have deployed some sort of cable to descend, and four of them were already sliding down. The remaining four in the palace descend next, after the first four.

With all twelve group members safely on the outside palace grounds, and the pathway temporarily clear, the group begins a two-hundred-meter full sprint towards the courtyard. Nephthys takes takes lead, and Kaphiri protects the groups rear guard.

On cue, the sound of transport engines can be heard approaching rapidly.

Kaphiri looks up and sees the transport fly past, and land in the courtyard.

Nephthys is the first to arrive. Instead of getting on the transport she clips her lightsaber to her belt, turns around waiting for everyone else to arrive. She begins assisting everyone into the transport as they arrive.

Aiyo arrives after Nephthys, and enters followed by Prince Kaede, and each of the eight soldiers.

Kaphiri finally arrives and enters the transport.

Satisfied, Nephthys finally turns to step into the transport. However, before stepping in she and looks to her left at whatever it is that has grabbed her attention.

Kaphiri is about to tell her to come on, but she vanishes from his sight.

* * *

Nephthys is forcefully launched through the air, across the courtyard, slamming hard into a tree.

As she slowly slides down the tree trunk to the ground, her vision changes from clear, to blurry, to dark.

The realm of unconsciousness takes her.

"Take off now!" Kaphiri yells, jumping out of the transport.

He can feel that Nephthys is still alive a short distance way.

_Alive but unconscious_, he thinks, turning to his right.

A lone male figure holding an activated scarlet red blade walks at a determined pace toward Kaphiri and the ship's position.

The figure is dressed in robes similar to Jedi, save the fact that the entire ensemble is in black. He is an imposing size, standing well over 1.82 meters in height with a medium athletic built. The figure's skin completion is a deep rich burgundy red, and his eyes are almost an orange color; the characteristics of the Pure-blooded Sith species.

With great effort, Kaphiri resists the urge to run to Nephthys' side. He knows that priority is defending the transport from this Sith.

The thrusters power up, and the transport begins to lift from the ground at a slow but steady rate.

The lone figure continues to walk, seemingly uninterested in the transport.

_Is he not after Prince Kaede? _he thinks, standing ready to defend.

The transport continues to rise, performing a full turn in air before accelerating, taking Prince Kaede and the group off to safety.

The Sith didn't even attempt to go after the transport.

_He isn't after Prince Kaede at all, _he thinks, but says, "You have failed Sith, the Prince is safe."

The Sith, now only a short distance from Kaphiri, smiles with a wide menacing grin that shows all of his teeth.

"I am here for you," the Sith says evenly, sprinting towards Kaphiri.


	25. Chapter 25

The attack from this Sith Warrior comes at Kaphiri fast and hard.

The Sith attacks with strong overhead strikes in an effort to hammer away at Kaphiri's defensive position. Watching the two fighters exchange blows across the courtyard from a distance seems like an affront to the serenity of surrounding courtyard area. The clash of the fighters is like a dance on the neatly trimmed grass of the Palace grounds, and does very little to compliment the smoke, blaster fire, bombing, and destruction that is visible beyond the palace in the city.

It is said that fighting is a clearer form of communicating that speaking at times. Through attacking and defending combatants can learn much about each other. That the nature, aggression, accuracy, and angle of attack reveals the heart and intent of its owner, because in battle a combatant must be true, open and honest with himself in order to achieve victory.

Kaphiri can feel an intense rage rolling off of the Sith, who is a tool of destruction with the sole focus of destroying him. But there is more that he feels in defending against the Sith's attacks. There is an emotion behind the attacks that is personal, which makes him feel that he is being targeted, and that this is not another random encounter between the Jedi and Sith in this war.

This was planned. After all, the Sith stated he was "Here for him."

Kaphiri is finally able to determine the lightsaber style of this Sith Warrior. It is Form VII Juyo.

Juyo is the deadliest form of lightsaber combat that is also known as the ferocity form. It is known as the ferocity form due to the need for the user to focus internally drawing on the well of their emotions. As a result, the form is as deadly to foes, as it is to its users. While there are some practitioners of the Juyo in the Jedi Order, and in the overall history of the Jedi, it remains a controversial form in the eyes of the Jedi. The need for the user to draw on such emotion conflicts with the central philosophy of the Jedi, which is to not allow your emotions to rule you. A master of Juyo can quickly destroy a single opponent, but its aggressive techniques make the user very vulnerable to counterattack.

_While you are a solid practitioner you are definitely not a master of Juyo, Sith. Your form does not lack in aggression or power, but it is still vulnerable due to your lack of refinement, _he thinks.

Kaphiri, a practitioner of the form VI Niman, has been employing purely defensive movements in order to engage, and analyze the warrior's tactics.

Kaphiri is waiting for the Sith Warrior to make a mistake, and then it finally happens.

The Sith Warrior attacks high, and he ducks the attack, and steps into a side kick that strikes the Sith's gut. The Sith stumbles back from the blow, and the air is slightly knocked out of him. Kaphiri uses the opportunity to turn and jump a medium distance away from their current positions.

The Sith Warrior takes a couple of breaths to recover and then jumps to pursue Kaphiri.

Kaphiri lands from his jump, turns, and grabs hold of the Sith, who is in midair, with the Force.

_I have you now! _Kaphiri thinks, using the Force to pull the Sith Warrior further forward than where he intended to land.

Kaphiri then slide steps, and slashes with a strike intending to decapitate the Sith. However, the Sith Warrior recovers in time, landing and rolling forward to avoid the strike. Kaphiri launches his lightsaber in a spear like thrust using the metal reel and the Force to direct the attack at the Sith Warrior's mid-section. As the Sith comes out of the roll he sidesteps just in time to watch the yellow sear through his black clothes, and across the midsection, burning his skin. While he is cut, it is a mostly superficial wound.

Kaphiri continues to swing the lightsaber using the reel, in sickle style arching attacks from varied angles that drive the Sith backwards. Kaphiri continues to press the attack, retracting the lightsaber back to his hands, and switching to a more traditional form of lightsaber strikes. However, the Sith Warrior begins to recover, and after blocking several more of Kaphiri's attacks he is no longer retreating.

Now none of Kaphiri's attacks are able to penetrate the defense of the Sith Warrior.

The Sith Warrior begins to counterattack, and Kaphiri is taken aback at the strength of his blows.

_His attacks are even stronger. Is this the power of rage? _Kaphiri thinks.

Kaphiri summons all of his strength to meet the Sith Warrior's blows, trying to counter-attack, but the force behind the Sith's strikes are just too strong, and Kaphiri is nearly knocked off balance. Kaphiri transitions back into a completely defensive form using the elements of Form III Soresu, but he knows he is in trouble. The wide-open space of the courtyard does not provide any additional environmental benefits that he can take advantage of.

_If I don't do something, this will be the end for me, _he thinks.

"Who are you, Sith?" he says, trying to break his enemy's concentration.


	26. Chapter 26

"You are going to lose your Moon, if you do not act my child."

These are the words that the unconsciousness Nephthys hears in her mind.

"Lose him? Who are you?" Nephthys asks.

"I am Nabila," the voice replies. "Now that you have found your Moon, you have access to the wealth of knowledge that I have passed down. The knowledge flows through the cells in your body. You must use this knowledge and aid your Moon."

"Great ancestor Nabila! Please, please tell me how I can aid him! Help me protect my Moon; I cannot to lose him!" Nephthys pleads.

"In order to save the Moon, the Sun and the Moon must become one," Nabila replies.

"In order to save the Moon, the Sun and the Moon must become one!?" Nephthys repeats slightly confused, "I am not sure I understand."

"A word of warning, the times ahead will be challenging for the both of you. As hard as it is for the Sun and Moon to come together, it is even harder for them to remain together," Nabila says. "Farewell Nephthys, may the Gift always guide you!"

Nephthys opens her eyes and sits up. She feels some pain in her back as she looks around trying to figure out where she is.

She sees Kaphiri battling an unknown red skinned male a short distance away. She can see that Kaphiri is completely on the defensive, trying to hang on in the battle.

_I need to be by his side,_ she thinks, quickly rising to her feet.

Next, she grabs the lightsaber from her belt and runs towards him.

_No, this doesn't feel right, _she thinks, slowing to a walk, and finally stopping.

Her mind begins to focus on Nabila's words.

"The Sun and the Moon must become one_." _she whispers aloud and continues to repeat the line several more times.

With each repetition an understanding of the words begins to form, like a closed flower slowly beginning to open.

She clips the lightsaber back to her belt and sits back on the ground in a kneeling position. She then closes her eyes repeating the words in her mind and reaching out with the Force.


	27. Chapter 27

"Your end," Zaidu replies, to the Jedi Kaphiri.

_Your delay tactics will not work Jedi Kaphiri,_ Zaidu thinks, continuing to hammer away at the Jedi Kaphiri's defenses.

While Zaidu admits the Jedi Kaphiri's dueling ability is superb, this duel has turned in his favor, and he can feel the strength of his strikes wearing Kaphiri down. The Jedi is no longer counterattacking, as Zaidu uses his anger as fuel to strike even harder, forcing the Jedi into an awkward parry. He rewards the Jedi's mistake by back handing Kaphiri solidly in the mouth.

Blood starts to trickle from from the Jedi lips and mouth, and Zaidu smiles widely in a menacing grim at the sight.

* * *

Kaphiri can taste the blood in his mouth, as he swallows. He can feel his lips beginning to swell from the punch, but that is the least of his problems. Fatigue is starting to settle in for Kaphiri, which has been accelerated due to the strength behind the Sith Warrior's attacks. Kaphiri is running out of options, with the obvious option, to retreat, being the one thing, he cannot do.

_Retreat would require me to leave Nephthys behind. I will never abandon her, even if it costs me my life, _Kaphiri thinks, reaching out to her through the Force.

To his surprise, he now knows that she is no longer unconscious.

She reaches back, touching him through the Force, and Kaphiri feels a flood of renewed energy, and strength beginning to flow into him.

"_The Sun and the Moon are one_," she telepathically tells him, as this new energy flows into his body.

Kaphiri's defense begins to strengthen and his ability to anticipate the Sith Warrior's attacks increases with each passing second. Every additional strike from the Sith has a reduced level of impact.

This is not due to a weakening of the Sith Warrior's strikes, but rather because Kaphiri is getting stronger.

_I feel the warmth flooding into me as her strength and power is being added to mine, _Kaphiri thinks, catching and holding the Sith Warrior's crimson red blade with his bright yellow blade.

They are engaged in a saber lock with the Sith trying to use all of his might to push Kaphiri's blade back.

Kaphiri is unmoved by the Sith Warrior's strength and maintains the saber lock using only one hand to hold his lightsaber. Kaphiri brings his left hand forward, and launches the Sith Warrior several meters backwards using a Force push. His action temporarily places a break in the duel.

* * *

_What is this power I feel? _Zaidu thinks, looking at his Jedi opponent.

For the first time in the entire duel doubt creeps into his mind, like mist oozing into a room through the seams of a closed door.

It was only moments ago that Zaidu could feel his power wearing down the Jedi Kaphiri. A killing strike was all but certain.

But now something in the Jedi has changed.

_Was he just toying with me this whole time?_ Zaidu thinks, feeling a new surge of power, calmness, and strength in the Force emanating from his opponent.

Yes, for the first time maybe ever, Zaidu feels fear, and the realization that he may die. And yet simultaneously Zaidu feels more alive and exhilarated than ever before.

He is a proud Sith Warrior, and as such he enjoys the thrill of battle, and the thrill of testing his power against another.

_Me Die?! Never! I will kill you Jedi Kaphiri! _Zaidu thinks.

Falling back on his Sith training, Zaidu mentally recites the Sith Code.

_Peace is a LIE, there is only PASSION! Through PASSION I gain STRENGTH! Through STRENGTH, I gain POWER! Through POWER I gain VICTORY! The FORCE shall FREE ME! _

A renewed confidence builds inside of Zaidu from reciting the Sith code, and he embraces his fear. He turns the fear into anger, and the anger into hate and rage. He lets the rage explode inside of him and fuel his connection, and channel his power in the dark side of the Force.

_You will die Jedi Kaphiri! _Zaidu thinks, again launching himself at the Jedi Kaphiri.

* * *

Kaphiri readies himself for the Sith Warrior's renewed attack.

He remains in a defensive stance as the Sith rains down lightsaber strikes with a stronger intensity than earlier. Kaphiri can feel his opponent's rage exploding from him like a volcano.

_While rage does make his power great, it also makes a person off balance, _Kaphiri thinks, defending against the strong and determined onslaught from the Sith Warrior.

One of the major differences between the Jedi and the Sith lies in their different philosophies.

The Jedi believe in unity, in bringing people together, in empowering others, and fighting together as one.

The Sith believe in conquering, in individuality, and pursuing individual power to stand and fight alone.

While this Sith Warrior's power is remarkable, he fights alone, meanwhile Kaphiri fights with Nephthys literally within him.

Kaphiri begins to counterattack as the vulnerabilities in Juyo form are as clear as a blue sky with his new power, and speed. Kaphiri slashes low, placing a small cut on the Sith's thigh, he slashes, high nicking the Sith's shoulder, and follows up with a roundhouse kick to the chest that sends the Sith soaring through the air and to the ground.

"Yield Sith, you are completely outmatched," Kaphiri says.

"There is no dishonor in defeat. There has been enough death today."

* * *

Zaidu picks himself off the ground.

_He insults me! _ Zaidu thinks, knowing that the Jedi Kaphiri has been pulling some of his strikes, and that he truly is outmatched.

The Jedi Kaphiri could have killed Zaidu several times already, which means he is intending to capture him.

_Such Jedi arrogance. I will never be taken as a Jedi prisoner. I will die as a true Sith Warrior before I allow that to happen, _Zaidu thinks with utter disgust and contempt, spitting on the ground.

This brief break in combat has allowed Zaidu to catch his breath and gather his thoughts.

He takes several breaths to center himself, and tap back into his rage.

Unexpectedly, a moment of clarity bursts through the rage. The key to completing this mission has finally revealed itself. Zaidu's face turns from seriousness to almost joyful, as an evil smile forms on his face once again.

_You are done,_ Zaidu thinks, sprinting towards Kaphiri.

"I will never surrender Jedi Kaphiri! NEVER!" Zaidu screams.

* * *

_I have tried to stop him another way, but he has left me no choice, _Kaphiri thinks, moving towards the Sith Warrior.

The time has come for Kaphiri to end this duel.

As the two of them move towards each other, Kaphiri launches into a low sweeping attack. However, the Sith jumps high in the air, leaping over him.

Instead of turning around, the Sith Warrior sprints away from the duel.

_He's fleeing?_ Kaphiri thinks, turning around and feeling confused.

A second later the truth hits him hard, like a boulder.

_No, he is running in the direction of Nephthys, _Kaphiri realizes, as he starts chasing after the Sith Warrior.

He can see Nephthys kneeling a short distance away in a meditative trance.

Kaphiri reaches deep into himself, calling on all of the new surging Force power, and funnels it into the speed of his run.

The Force accelerates his speed to a level he has never achieved before and the surrounding environment becomes a blur.

Kaphiri only sees two things, the Sith Warrior and Nephthys. The distance between him and the Sith Warrior is rapidly closing, and he senses that he is pushing the limits of using this new power. His body begins to feel hot, and his skin is excessively perspiring.

Another truth hits Kaphiri, like a boulder.

Even at this speed, he knows he will not reach Nephthys in time. He will not be able to stop the Sith from striking her down.

_I am not losing her too! _Kaphiri thinks, doing the only thing he can.

Kaphiri reaches out with all of his training as a Jedi, he reaches out with all of his duty to the Republic and to protecting it, he reaches out with all the willpower he can summon, he reaches out with all of this new power that he has, he reaches out not from hate but out of purpose, out of love, he reaches out with every fiber of himself, his soul, his being- because she is his Sun.

Kaphiri reaches out with all that he is, and pulls back with everything, HARD!


	28. Chapter 28

_What an arrogant Jedi fool! _Zaidu thinks, rapidly approaching Nephthys' location.

Zaidu's master, Darth Cereus, informed him not to underestimate these two individuals. Cereus warned him that they may have a connection that makes them formidable, a connection in the Force that is unique and powerful.

But Zaidu never could have imagined this.

The ability to boost another's morale, and willpower by way of the Force is a rare ability, only granted to a very few individuals throughout history. It is a skill both Jedi and Sith can possesses, and in addition to boosting the strength of allies, it demoralizes their enemies, and decreases their will to fight. This technique is called Battle Meditation, and it has been known to completely change the outcome of a confrontation.

However, the connection between Nephthys and Kaphiri is something that moves beyond the traditional benefits of the Battle Meditation technique. Not only has the Jedi's life-force and willpower increased, but his strength, and power of the Force has more than tripled.

Based on this, Zaidu can only conclude that this woman is somehow transferring actual strength and Force power to the Jedi. It is clear to him why his master is so interested in this woman.

While it is Zaidu's mission to retrieve the woman, his master did not say anything about the need for her to be unharmed.

_If I dismember one of her limbs, like an arm, the pain should be enough to break their connection, _Zaidu thinks.

He is unsure of how long the power already transferred to the Jedi will last, however, this tactic is Zaidu's best chance to win, and complete his mission.

Zaidu finally realizes the truth behind his master's lesson on Planet Quorn.

That raw power alone is not enough to be victorious. All the tools of the Sith are needed to win a battle. As a Sith Warrior, he was trained to be a blunt instrument of raw power and rage. But when a blunt instrument encounters another just as powerful, then adaptation is needed in order to survive and be victorious.

Moving forward, he will focus on expanding his personal philosophy to become more than just a Sith Warrior.

As his master told him once, "The only honor in war is surviving it. Those who have died with honor, have only died."

_I finally understand your lesson Master. I will destroy the Jedi Kaphiri, and then I will complete my mission and return with the woman, _Zaidu thinks.

Zaidu is a few seconds away from her, so he positions his crimson blade high for an overhand chop.

_At last! _Is Zaidu's thought as he moves his hand down to strike.

Unexpectedly, and shockingly, Zaidu realizes that the woman is no longer getting closer, but just the opposite.

His body is no longer moving forward as he wills it to, he is moving backwards at an accelerated speed through the air.

"NOOOOOO!" Zaidu screams, trying to use the Force to break the hold he is in, but the power is too strong for him to overcome.

_Not like this! _Is his final thought, when he feels a painful searing in his back.

Zaidu's entire world fades into darkness, and he is no more.

* * *

Kaphiri grips and pulls hard with the Force, completely stopping the Sith Warrior's forward momentum, and pulling him backwards.

Between the speed of the Sith's backwards momentum, and Kaphiri forward momentum, he has barely enough time to tap the button on his lightsaber to extend his yellow blade another 20 millimeters.

He angles the blade in a horizontal position, and watches with relief as the Sith Warrior's body meets the blade, and separates into two parts.

_It is over_, he thinks, collapsing to the ground.

Kaphiri has exhausted all of his energy in the last two moves.

To stop the Sith Warrior he augmented his speed to its maximum capacity, combined with the energy he needed to pull the Sith Warrior took a heavy toll, and he is fading quickly towards unconsciousness.

Before losing consciousness, he reaches out one more time through the Force.

"I stopped him, wake up My Sun."


	29. Chapter 29

Nephthys snaps out of her meditation, and rises from the ground, activating her lightsaber.

She sees Kaphiri, and starts running over, having heard his last thoughts, and then feeling him lose consciousness.

He is sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. She looks over his body and does not see any serious injuries or wounds before she picks up his lightsaber and clips it to her belt.

Out of the corner of her eye she notices a dismembered left arm with a red-skinned hand.

Just a short distance from the arm lays the lower body of the Sith Warrior, and a short distance from the lower torso lays the completely separated upper torso, with a fully attached right arm.

The sun light bounces off a shiny metallic object, capturing Nephthys' attention.

_It's the Sith Warrior's lightsaber, _she thinks, reaching out her hand.

The lightsaber flies to her and she looks it over.

It has a sleek, efficient looking design which makes it not only functional but also stylish. The emotions of its owner still echo from the lightsaber.

_This weapon feels alive with anger and rage. How can these Sith be so angry? What is the reason for their anger? _she thinks, clipping it to her belt.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the beeping of Kaphiri's communicator.

She retrieves the communicator from Kaphiri's waist, and activates it.

"Kaphiri have you gotten Prince Kaede to safety yet? The Sith Empire has a full-scale invasion going. If we do not evacuate you now you will have to remain on Ayoga," says Master Alessio.

"Master Alessio, Kaphiri is lying at my feet unconscious but unharmed. Prince Kaede has been safely evacuated. Our location is the west courtyard of the Palace. Can you track us?" Nephthys replies.

"We have your location, and I have a transport in route. ETA is two minutes. Unfortunately, Ayoga is lost. Protect Kaphiri until the transport arrives," he replies.

"I will protect him no matter what, Master," she responds, ending the call.

She looks out at the palace grounds and the city beyond it.

Outside the Palace grounds is destruction. The years of effort that it took to build this city does not matter in a time of war. Smoke rises from everywhere that she can see and clashes between starfighters are taking place above her in the Ayogan skies.

Nephthys starts to feel fatigue setting it, a result of using the Merge technique. She transferred the majority her power to Kaphiri to aid in his duel against the Sith, and she is now close to exhaustion.

_I need to find us some cover_, she thinks, realizing that their position in the courtyard is exposed.

She looks around and spots some trimmed brush near a water fountain. Unfortunately, her Force power is depleted, so she will have to physically move Kaphiri.

_You are not making this easy Kaphiri,_ she thinks, slowly dragging him over to the brush.

The trimmed bushes are tall enough to hide them.

Now sitting on the ground, Nephthys looks through the brush, scanning the area and sees several soldiers descending down via the cables originally used by the soldiers protecting Prince Kaede.

With no way of knowing their allegiance, she has to assume they are part of Prince Shin's forces, so she moves back out of sight to remain hidden. Exhaustion is almost upon her, as she looks over at Kaphiri and gently rubs her hand on his cheek.

Overhead she hears the sound of an incoming ship.

_Hopefully this is our transport_, she thinks, peeking her head above the brush to look.

The transport quickly descends, landing approximately fifty meters from their position. Several soldiers jump out and form a defensive position around the transport.

Nephthys immediately stands up and waves them over, and three of them come rushing to her position.

"We got him Nephthys. Let's move out," one of the soldiers says, picking up Kaphiri and placing him over his shoulder.

The four of them race over and enter the transport, which instantly engages its thrusters and they blast off into the sky.

The words of Nabila ring through Nephthys' mind,

_As hard as it is for the Sun and Moon to come together, it is even harder for them to remain together._

As Nephthys ponders these words her heart begins to ache at the realization that nothing but conflict and death has followed them since leaving Chakari, including the loss of everyone she has ever known.


	30. Chapter 30

A rotation later, Kaphiri finally awakens and sits up.

Upon surveying his surroundings, he concludes that he is aboard a starship in a personal quarter.

Moments later Nephthys enters the quarters and walks towards him.

Through his eyes, she walks with such confidence, and a grace which should be beyond her years, and limited worldly experience. So much has changed for her since leaving Chakari.

Breaking the silence, she says cheerfully, "We should probably stop meeting like this. I hope your head is not broken again."

Of course, Kaphiri knows she is talking about the day he awoke in her village. The first time they met in the physical world.

"I guess this is our thing. But I definitely don't enjoy being unconscious and vulnerable like this. I'll have to make sure my head never breaks again," he replies smiling.

_Our thing_, she muses, feeling warm and secure at the words.

She is happy to be with her Moon after waiting for so long.

She first met Kaphiri in the dream world, shortly after receiving her menstrual cycle, which is the sign that a girl is now a woman and able to bear children. The dream was so realistic, vivid and powerful, that she couldn't help but talk to her mother about it all day. Back then she didn't know what it really meant, she just felt deep down that it was more than a dream, that it was real in some way.

At first her mother brushed her off, but the dreams continued to come, not daily, but often enough.

Her mother decided to take her to the village's Visionary. At the meeting, the Visionary explained that Nephthys was not having dreams, but conversations. That somehow during sleep she found a way to connect with her soulmate: The Moon to her Sun. Furthermore, the Visionary revealed that Nephthys is a direct descendant of Nabila, and it was written than Nabila had the same fiery red hair Nephthys possesses.

A stinging pain rises inside of Nephthys as she relives these memories.

Her Mother, the Visionary, and everyone else in her village, now gone. Destroyed by someone who she intends to find.

_Nabila said it would be hard for us to remain together. I do not think my heart can handle losing him too, _she thinks.

Outwardly her face turns more serious.

She looks at Kaphiri with a penetrating stare and says somberly, "Icho chakanga chisingakanganisiki iwe, Mwedzi Wangu (That was very reckless of you, My Moon)."

In response to her words, his smile fades.

"Ndinoziva, ndinoshungurudza Zuva rangu (I know, I am sorry My Sun)," he replies, feeling deeply sorry.

The worry is written all over her, and a stingy pain of sadness emanates from her in the Force.

The truth is that Kaphiri was not trying to be so reckless during the duel with the Sith Warrior. While it is not the Jedi way to strike down an unarmed opponent, the Sith Warrior was hardly unarmed.

Kaphiri's intent was to capture the Sith Warrior, knowing that as a prisoner he could potentially provide valuable intelligence to aid in future Republic strategies.

At a minimum, the Jedi could improve their understanding of the Sith Hierarchy, and gain additional knowledge about Sith philosophy, and other Dark Lords.

Kaphiri's decision allowed the Sith Warrior the time to figure out Nephthys' importance, and he almost succeeded in striking her down if he had not overexerted himself.

In that duel he had quickly transitioned from powerful to unconscious, and powerless.

_But it felt like the Sith Warrior was targeting us. Why? What is it that I am missing? _he thinks.

"Is it the Jedi way to show your opponent's such mercy?" she asks.

"No, I made a mistake. I wanted to capture him, and I ended up putting you in danger," he says, looking intensely at her.

"It will never happen again."

Though his words are truthful, how to fight and win this war, and remain a Jedi, is something he has not determined yet.

War is not the Jedi way. One thing that he noticed when studying Galactic History, is that in times of war Jedi sometimes fell to the dark side. It happened in the Sith War, the Mandalorian War, and the Jedi Civil War.

She reaches down and squeezes his hand.

"Ndinoziva kuti hausi, Mwedzi Wangu (I know you won't, My Moon)," she says, a small smile returning to her face.

"When you added your strength to mine, it was incredible. You were fighting with me as one. How did learn to do that?" he asks.

"My great ancestor came to me when I was knocked unconscious. She warned me that if I did not do something you would die. She told me that the Sun and the Moon can become one. When I came to I wanted to fight besides you, but I knew my skills with a lightsaber were not strong enough to help. So I meditated thinking about her words and you, and that's when it happened. All of her knowledge is within me. However, it will take me time and training to access everything within. With my village destroyed, I don't know who exists that can understand my power."

_Without that technique, the Sith would have killed me. I have to get stronger, _he thinks.

"I wonder if you can communicate with her again using deep meditation," he says.

"Maybe. I definitely want to speak to her again," she replies.

"Have faith My Sun, and you will. There are many mysteries to the Force," he says.

"What else have I missed while I was out? Why are we on a starship?"

"Shortly after you fell unconscious on the battlefield, Master Alessio made contact and arranged for us to leave Ayoga. We are currently heading to Coruscant. Master Alessio can fill you in on the further details," she replies, attempting to pull him from the bed, "Come."

_I completed your mission, but it was not enough to save your planet Misae. War has come to Ayoga, but there is always hope for a better future. I have to trust in the Force_, he thinks, resisting her efforts to pull him.

"Ini ndichawana mhinduro kubva kuna Master Alessio gare. (I'll get an update from Master Alessio later)," he says, smiling and pulling her on top of him.

"Ndave ndakamirira izvi kwenguva yakareba yeizvi. (I have been waiting for this a long time)," she says, staring deep into his eyes.

He can feel her heartbeat race, as he gently brushes back her dangling red hair with his hands.

They lean into each other and their lips touch first softly, and then deeper, and with each passing moment. The passion between them building more and more with every touch, and with every kiss.

In the Force they are both completely intertwined.

Little by little pieces of clothing are removed until they are completely undressed.

The sound of moans begins to echo throughout the ship quarters, with the racing speed of their beating hearts perfectly in sync. With this passion and yearning, at its apex, the Sun and the Moon intertwine physically to become one again.

* * *

Hours later Kaphiri and Nephthys walk to the bridge of the ship to meet up with Master Alessio.

"Good to see you alive and well again, Kaphiri," Alessio says, looking him up and down. "You two look relaxed, and rested."

"Relaxed and at peace as the Jedi Code says," Kaphiri replies.

"I am not familiar with that tenet in the code," Alessio responds, quizzically.

"I know," Kaphiri says. "What is the situation on Ayoga now?"

Alessio provides Kaphiri and update on Ayoga.

King Juro is alive, and Prince Kaede is with him. At this time, there are no plans for Republic intervention. The Sith Empire has too strong a grip on the planet, and the price would be too high for the Republic to attempt to take it back.

"Because Ayoga did not side with Republic during the war, many representatives believe that it's not the Republic's responsibility," Alessio says.

"We will never win this war as long as we remain divided like this. The Sith Empire controls a substantial portion of the galaxy, and our elected members are still only thinking about themselves," Kaphiri replies.

"True, but looking at this from a military perspective, this is the correct course of action. Between the Sith Empire's forces, and Prince Shin's forces on the ground, the Republic would have to destroy the whole planet to win it back. Princess Misae may have discovered the traitors in the Ayogan ranks, but they have been there for generations. It is possible that there is more support for the Sith Empire on Ayoga than for the Republic at this point," Alessio responds.

"Well you were correct Master. Despite my best efforts, nothing was really resolved. Things only got worse."

"Such is the nature of war," Alessio replies.

"Yes, war always bring out the worst in humanity. Fighting to bring peace is a contradiction," Nephthys says.

"And yet we have no choice but to fight," Alessio responds, "Also, the Jedi Council is requesting you and Nephthys' presence upon returning to Coruscant."

Kaphiri nods and then asks, "What are you thoughts about us?"

Alessio pauses for a couple of seconds, and then begins, "The connection between you two is unlike anything I have seen personally or read about in the Jedi Archives. The Force flows from Nephthys like a star, but Kaphiri, you also somehow seem stronger too. You feed off each other, and mutually strengthen each other. There is no way I can predict the Jedi Council's decision, but in my opinion, it would be unwise not to allow Nephthys into the Jedi Order."

"We will have to see what the Jedi Council's decision is," Kaphiri replies.

"And if they decide not to train her…," Alessio trails off.

Kaphiri looks at Nephthys smiling, and she in turn grabs his hand.

"The Force has brought Nephthys and I together. Our souls have been connected across a galaxy of planets and stars going back to when I was a young teenager. We will be together even if that means we are not part of the Jedi Order."

"You would leave the Jedi behind?" Alessio asks.

"No, I will would leave the Order behind. It is the Force that makes a Jedi not the Order. We are Jedi, and even if we have to leave Order that will not change," Kaphiri finishes.

_You have grown so much Kaphiri. You are barely recognizable to me, and I am very proud of you, _Alessio thinks, walking over to Kaphiri's side, and placing a hand of Kaphiri's shoulder.

"You definitely have earned this," Alessio says, placing an item in Kaphiri's hand.

Kaphiri holds the small item up to the light of the ship, inspecting it.

"Master, is this your silver Adegan lightsaber crystal?" he asks.

"Yes, and now it belongs to you," Alessio says.

"Time and time again you asked me how I got a silver crystal for my lightsaber. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. That moment was when you defeated me in a duel. I too received this crystal as a reward from my Master when I defeated him in a duel. You are now part of a tradition of Masters and Padawans that has spanned generations. That crystal holds the bonds, feelings, experiences, and knowledge of everyone that has owned it before you, and it is now yours. Much has changed for you. You are far stronger than when you sparred with me before the start of your mission. I am very proud of you, Kaphiri. You don't have to, but I think it is time for you to build a new lightsaber."

_ With all that has happened, it does seem like the time for me to construct a new lightsaber. I am a Jedi Knight now, and the Moon, _Kaphiri thinks.

"Thank you Master, I am honored to be part of this tradition," Kaphiri says, bowing. "But I still would like to hear the story in detail."

Alessio responds smiling, "Of course you do! Well this happened many years ago right before…" Alessio begins, diving into his story of how he received the crystal, as the ship sails towards Coruscant in hyperspace.


	31. Chapter 31

Darth Cereus is sitting in his personal quarters on the _Resolute._

He has just finished reading one of the Chakari's Great Ancestor Nabila's, personal journals. Hours ago, through the Force, he felt the death of his former apprentice, Zaidu.

_So you have failed Zaidu. It is quite a shame. I could sense your understanding even from here as you drew heavily on the Force. You were starting to grasp the limitation to the Sith warrior mentality, _he thinks.

_The Sun and the Moon are quite a powerful pair. And their power will only grow during this conflict. Perhaps this war will create another opportunity for me to capture Nephthys. Neithra, my new apprentice, may be the key to this._

Upon reading Nabila's journal, Cereus has developed a fundamental understanding of the knowledge transfer technique.

An individual can use the Force to pass their knowledge on to their children. The technique requires the natural creation of a child, because the transfer is made at the biological level of creation. The knowledge is bound to the child's DNA.

The role of a parent is not only to educate and raise a child to be self-sufficient, but also to pass on the knowledge and experiences, both positive and negative, so that the child can learn from them. This technique is the ultimate way for a parent to pass all of their knowledge to their children.

_The Knowledge transfer technique, while impressive, does have some limitations. Firstly, the creator must develop some sort of key for the descendants to access the knowledge. Nabila made the key to this power, the Moon, or a soulmate. Secondly, only one individual can access the knowledge at a time. Therefore, if I pass on this knowledge to my child, only after my passing could my child access the knowledge. Only one entity can access the power of that knowledge at a time. Nevertheless, there are many benefits. The knowledge will continue to transfer through the descendants until one rises to unlock it. I have never thought about having children before, but perhaps the Ari line will not end with me after all, _he thinks.

Nabila's journal also revealed some interesting information for Cereus, who remains determined to find a transcending philosophy of the Force.

In the journal, Nabila writes about her home and the place she learned her power. This planet is a place where the Sun and the Moon are always the same size in the sky. Additionally, the Sun is a fire red color, and the Moon is a serene blue. The journal also mentions large crystal formations rising from the sand.

_I knew that Nabila was not originally from Chakari, now, I may be able to find her home planet, information on the history of her people, and their philosophy of the Force. She also said her planet was outside the known galaxy. That could mean the Unknown Regions. Or perhaps her planet was not part of the known galaxy at that time, _he thinks, tapping a frequency into a holocommunicator.

After a couple of seconds, the hologram of a female Imperial Officer sprouts to life.

"You called Lord Cereus," she says.

"Velia," he replies pausing for a moment. "I need to see you."


	32. Chapter 32

Kaphiri and Nephthys stand in the hallway outside the chamber of the Jedi High Council.

She is looking out the window, taking in the view of Coruscant. As a city planet dominated by technology and artificial structures, Coruscant is the polar opposite of her Chakari village.

"This planet is so unnatural, and yet it is full of life. And the Force is almost a strong here as it was in my village," she says.

"Yes, your village is what the Jedi refer to as a Force nexus. A place that is unusually strong with the Force. This temple too was built over a Force nexus," he replies

"Do people actually live on the lower levels of Coruscant?" she asks.

"Yes. Coruscant has over 5000 levels. As you descend into the levels, you will reach a point where there is no light," he replies.

"To be in total darkness, is no way to live," she responds.

"I mean natural light. There is light down there. But the lower levels are where the poor live. The quality of life is not good for people down there," he responds.

"People don't seem to care for one another in this galaxy," she says. "Why don't the Jedi do something about this?"

"We try, and we use our powers to help others, and be good examples. We don't force our ideas on anyone," he replies. "The galaxy is definitely not as peaceful or simplistic as Chakari."

Nephthys turns away from the windows and looks at Kaphiri, and then stares at the Jedi High Council's closed doors.

He can feel the anxiety rising in her and moves closer to her.

"I can feel your nervousness. Remember no matter what their decision is, we face it together," he says, grabbing hold of her hand.

"I know we do. I don't want to feel nervous, but to keep us waiting like this is not helping," she says. "Is this normal for the Council?"

"No. I sense a great deal of mixed emotions behind the doors. If you calm your mind you will sense it too," he replies.

"The Jedi have been your life. How is it that you are so calm?" she asks.

Kaphiri takes a couple of seconds to think before speaking,

"It is true that the Jedi have been my life. But as my memories of us continue to return, I realize that you have been a big part of my life too. Somehow my dedication to the Jedi code, had prevented me for remembering you. Somehow my connection to you conflicted with what I thought a Jedi must be. However, that has changed. I now view the Jedi code more as a guide, not a list of unbending rules. But even more than that, I know that the Jedi Council will accept us. Master Alessio said that the Force flows from you like a Star, and I sensed the same thing when we met. It would be irresponsible for the Jedi Council to not try to teach you after all your potential, is too great."

Nephthys doesn't reply, she just closes her eyes for a couple seconds and breathes out.

Kaphiri can feel her nervousness decreasing to a fraction of what they once were.

After a couple of seconds, she opens her eyes, and he knows that she is ready.

When the doors to the Jedi Council Chambers finally open, they take one final glance at each other, and start walking in unison towards the bright sun rays emanating from the Jedi Council chamber.

* * *

A shuttle descends towards a planet of reddish-brown sand.

The planet looks dead, with no signs of vegetation anywhere. Large stone structures have been carved into sculptures honoring unknown individuals that lead up to a large temple of a pyramid shape and design.

The name of the planet is Korriban, and it is the original home-world of the Sith Empire. Korriban was recaptured from the Republic only days after the Sith Empire returned to the galaxy.

The shuttle lands on a platform in close proximity to the large temple. The landing ramp is deployed, and a young woman confidently walks down. She is greeted by a protocol droid.

"Welcome to the Sith Academy on Korriban, Neithra. I have been waiting for your arrival. Please follow me, your Sith training awaits," says the droid, who turns and begins walking away.

Neithra falls in line behind the droid, heading in the direction of the great Pyramid.

_My time has finally arrived, _she thinks.

**The End.**


End file.
